Born Of The Dragon
by jaqtkd
Summary: An ancient prophecy tells of the once & future King uniting the five kingdoms of Albion by returning magic & forming an alliance with the young heirs he befriended in his youth. Uthur does not approve. Starts when our young heroes are ten years old.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Arthur

**Born Of The Dragon **

**Summary:** An ancient prophecy tells of the once and future King uniting the five kingdoms of Albion by returning magic to the land and forming an alliance with the young heirs he befriended in his youth. Uther is determined to do whatever it takes to ensure that this future does not happen.

_This fic is AU and set rougly in canon period except that the story starts when our young heros are just ten years old. There are a number of differences between this world and the one in the show as you'll see as the story unfolds and new things are revealed. Part one has six chapters and takes place when they are children. The will be some romance in Part Two and Three but it won't be slash and won't be the main focus of the story._

* * *

**Part One **

**Chapter One: Arthur**

_**"**__The Once and Future King, born of the dragon, will unite the five kingdoms of Albion and restore magic to the realm. The three kings and two queens will cement the alliance that began during their childhood and none will have the power to oppose them. For the five carry the souls of dragons within their blood and the earth itself will tremble at their birth and proclaim their very great destiny to the world."_

Arthur tried hard not to roll his eyes as he looked up from the book he had just been reading. The ten year old prince was in the records office for his usual morning lesson with Geoffrey of Monmouth, willing the time to pass as quickly as possible so he could start the really important lesson - training to be a knight.

"Good," said his tutor with a faint smile. "Now we shall discuss this prophecy in detail."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why are we studying this? It's about magic and dragons and I know my father would not want me to learn it."

"It is an ancient prophecy and has been studied by many scholars over the years, including King Uther," the old man explained. "So it is important that you too learn to understand it."

"But it's not going to happen," Arthur complained.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because generations of my family have dedicated their lives to ensuring the destruction of the dragons and challenging all kingdoms that support magic, in order to make certain that this 'Dragon Born Prophecy' never happens."

"And you believe they have been successful?" his tutor asked.

"Of course. My grandfather managed to slay twenty dragons in his lifetime and my father another five, and when Camelot's old king started to talk of peace with the Dragonlords and the Druids, it was Father that gathered supporters to his side to organise the rebellion that overthrew him. It was _he_ that ensured that the Dragonlords were made outlaws and that all magic practises were punishable by death."

"You _have_ been paying attention during your history lessons then?" Geoffrey commented seriously, although the corner of his lips twitched slightly, a subtle sign of amusement that was not missed by Arthur, despite his young age.

"Of course I have," the boy responded in a sulky tone. "Anyway, all of that proves that the Prophecy has failed. The old King of Camelot was executed and he had no children so that royal line is dead."

"But Uther is now King. Everyone recognises him as such, which makes _you_ a Prince of Camelot. Many believe that the time of the prophecy is almost upon us and that you are this once and future King."

"No ..." Arthur shook his head furiously. "That _can't_ be true. The old king was killed, I told you, and there are no longer five kingdoms in Albion anyway, there are only three ..." He shook his head again. "No, soon there will be only two. Father is returning home victorious from his campaign in the East, as we speak: King Gorlois has surrendered unconditionally and those lands belong to us. We now hold three of the five old kingdoms and King Lot has just agreed the terms of an alliance with the North and it won't be long before those two kingdoms are joined as well."

"Good," Geoffrey said with a genuine smile and Arthur glared at his tutor, cross that he was taking this all so well when he'd been hoping to annoy him. The old man laughed when he saw his expression. "I said I wished to discuss this prophecy with you, your highness, and that is exactly what we are doing."

"If you say so." Arthur frowned thoughtfully. "Alright then, if we are 'discussing' this. Why is it that you believe this can still come true, when there will soon be only two kingdoms and one dragon left in Albion?"

"The prophecy is a glimpse into our future, Arthur. It gives us just a brief picture of future events but does not tell us how we are to get there. Not only that, but this is a very old prophecy that was not originally written in our language. As it's been translated a number of times, it's possible its true meaning has been lost."

"What language was it written in?"

"Welsh, I believe."

"Who reads that nowadays?" Arthur scoffed.

"The Welsh?" Geoffrey answered with a completely straight face and Arthur glared at him. "Anyway, true followers of this prophecy say that these five children are already alive despite the upheavals their countries have suffered. They say that those children, like you, were all born on the day of the earthquake ten years ago - on the very same day as Uther had the last five dragons and their Dragonlords killed."

"No, they _can't_ be alive. All members of the royal family in the south were executed and the only child in the North-West is just a baby."

"And yet you _were_ born on the day the earth shook, as was Princess Morgana. So, if that much is true, why not the rest?"

"No, I told you, I am not the prince mentioned in the prophecy and Morgana is no longer a princess. Her father has given up all claim to the throne."

"Which does indeed make you the heir of a very great Kingdom," Geoffrey pushed whist Arthur shook his head even harder.

"You're just twisting all the words to suit you."

"As are you. Can you deny that you are a prince, born of a dragon on the day of an earthquake?"

"Born of a dragon?" Arthur asked incredulously. "That's not what Pendragon means. My grandfather took that name to show he was the true master of the dragons - the slayer of dragons."

"Of course," Geoffrey replied, and still he seemed amused, despite his serious countenance, "You are quite correct in saying that is _not_ what 'Dragon Born' means."

"What _does _it mean then?" Arthur asked, suddenly curious.

"Well now, where has the time gone? I do believe that is the end of today's lesson."

"Oh good, training!" Arthur said, jumping up enthusiastically from his chair and knocking the scroll on the floor in the process.

"Not so fast, young Arthur," Geoffrey called out. "I understand you were injured yesterday?"

"It was nothing. Just a scrape really." Arthur put his hand automatically to the small bruise on his temple.

"Nevertheless, I have been told to send you to Gaius so that he can assess you properly before you go back out."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to but, I'm sure that Gaius won't be kept from your training. The quicker you go and see him the quicker you'll have your answer."

"Very well then," the young prince replied and, slowing his stride down a little, as if only just remembering his station, he walked slowly out of the room leaving Geoffrey to pick the scroll up off the floor.

"One day you'll understand," the old man muttered to himself with a small smile. "One day you'll be a very different king to your father."

~o~0~o~

"Hello, Gaius?" Arthur asked as he walked through the door of the cluttered physician's chambers.

"Ah, Prince Arthur, I've been expecting you. How's your head?"

"Oh it's fine. Barely a bruise really. Nothing to worry about."

"I think perhaps I should be the judge of that, don't you?" The old man asked raising an eyebrow. Arthur pulled a face as he surveyed the untidy chambers, thinking he should be annoyed by the mess but, in truth, totally fascinated by the clutter. "Why don't you take a seat whilst I look at that? ... Merlin!" The physician shouted the last word and, a moment later, the door opened at the top of a small flight of stairs and a skinny boy with pale skin and dark hair emerged and looked down at the physician curiously.

"Yes, Gaius?"

"Can you come here and assist me?"

"Yes, of course."

"You?" Arthur suddenly recognised the boy and rose abruptly from his chair, pointing a finger. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah, you two boys have already met, have you?" Gaius asked.

"Well, I don't know if _met_ is the right word," Arthur continued with a glare. "Seeing that he knocked me over in the courtyard yesterday, right in front of everybody."

"Oh, I wouldn't say ... everybody," the boy retorted with a wince, "There really weren't that many people about at all, actually."

"That is not the point. You didn't even apologise properly."

"I said, sorry," Merlin disagreed.

"Barely and you didn't acknowledge my station or anything. Do you not know who I am?"

"A prat?" Merlin replied innocently.

"Merlin! That's enough," Gaius scolded. "This is Prince Arthur and he's quite correct, you really should show him some respect."

"So, because he's a prince he can be rude to me, but I can't be rude back?"

"Well, at least you're a quick learner," Arthur retorted with a small grin. Merlin pulled a face.

"Although, thankfully for me, you are also correct in that too, Arthur," Gaius replied. "Merlin is my new apprentice and is doing remarkably well. Here, can you find these herbs for me and put the bottles on this table?"

"Yes, of course, Gaius." The boy's tone suddenly turned quiet and respectful as he walked off with the list of paper.

"You can read?" Arthur asked and Merlin turned around with a glare.

"Of course I can read," he retorted. "Better than you, I expect."

"That's highly unlikely. I had to read the whole of the Dragon Born Prophecy to Geoffrey of Monmouth this morning and he was very impressed."

"Hah, I could read that when I was seven."

"There's no way you could have read all of those words when you were that young."

"I could. Gaius? Tell him."

"Leave me out of this, Merlin."

"So, prove it," the prince continued. "Reading labels isn't that challenging anyway."

"Alright ..." Merlin marched over to a small pile of books and started to look through them, whilst Gaius started to inspect Arthur's head and ask him loads of questions about whether he had a headache or felt dizzy or sick.

"Well, it looks like you can give training a go," the old man said, "but, if you start to experience any of the symptoms I just described, you must stop and come back and see me, do you promise?"

"Yes, Gaius," Arthur replied, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"Are you going right now?" Merlin asked, carrying a large book under his arm.

"Soon."

"So, have you time to read this then?" Merlin put the book in front of the prince and pointed to a sentence. Arthur started to read the complicated medical text, a little haltingly, but he was confident he was getting it right. Gaius was standing quite close, and the Prince was quite sure he was reading over his shoulder and checking. Then he got to the next paragraph and stopped.

"Well, I can't read that, obviously." He looked a bit closer. "Is that Welsh?"

"Yes, shall I read it for you?" Merlin asked cheekily before suddenly rattling off some strange words quickly and confidently.

"You're not serious?" Arthur asked, looking up at Gaius, who have a small shrug and a nod, as if to indicate that the rubbish Merlin was spouting was actually correct. "It sounds like you're about to throw up." Merlin stopped mid word and glared at him, whilst Gaius turned around, apparently trying to hide a laugh.

"So, how does a peasant like you know all of that then?" Arthur asked.

"I am _not_ a peasant," he retorted. "I'm a physician's apprentice, I know three languages and my father was a man of great importance, I'll have you know."

"Ah, I see. I didn't realise. Well then, seeing you're not entirely useless, you should come outside with me and be my squire."

"Your squire?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"If Gaius can spare you, of course, but we really are short of knights and helpers at the moment seeing as all the best ones went on the Eastern campaign."

"I don't see why not," the old man replied with a smile. "Merlin hasn't had a chance to learn much about the life of a knight, it might do him some good."

"Come on then," Arthur said casually, trying to hide how pleased he felt. There was something refreshing about the way this boy interacted with him. Even after knowing he was the prince, Merlin continued to treat him as an equal and, even though Arthur knew he shouldn't be impressed by the boy's cheeky attitude, he secretly was. It could be difficult to know which young lord's son actually wanted to be your friend and which ones just wanted to be with the prince. What ever Merlin thought of him, it seemed to Arthur that he was at least being truthful and that made a very nice change.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked as he trailed after him.

"To the training grounds. It's time for us apprentice knights to train and so, you might as well be an apprentice squire and learn that job. Which is odd really," he continued, not even checking to see if Merlin was following or listening, "because once basic training is over, most of my friends will become squires to older knights and learn even more that way."

"Not you?"

"Don't be an idiot, Merlin. Of course _I_ won't be a squire. I'm the King's son."

"So how will you learn all these things about being a knight if you don't do what the others do?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"How else do you learn if you don't?" Arthur ignored the question and strode ahead.

"Of course, if you're telling the truth about being of noble birth then you would be allowed to train too. Looks like you could do with it too - you're all skin and bones."

Merlin followed as quickly as he was able until they reached the training grounds where Arthur directed him to where a group of plainly dressed men were sorting through weapons and then quickly turned to leave him to it, wandering off instead to work with Sir Pelinor, the knight in charge of their training. He was an older man in his early fifties, still trim and able to wield a sword with a group of young boys but, as an old war injury had left him a little slow and sore, he certainly wasn't fit enough to fight in a battle with the younger knights.

Arthur walked toward the training field and joined the other boys around his age for their daily workout. There was Valiant, Oswald and Ethan, who Arthur was fairly convinced were only friends with him because he was the prince, and Lancelot who he liked better as was sure that he was more genuine even if he was a bit too enthusiastic sometimes. Then there was Percival who had only just turned eleven but was big enough to be mistaken for someone of fifteen, and the eldest, Leon, who was fourteen and probably should have gone with his father to the East, but had been recovering from a fever when they'd left and was understandably upset about having been left behind. Leon was usually be paired up with Percival or Arthur, the only two that stood any chance against such a tall and grown up opponent but, sometimes, if the younger boys were sparring, he would act as a second tutor, assisting Pelinor by teaching the weaker boys and helping them with their technique.

~o~0~o~

"Well, what did you think?" Arthur asked as he approached Merlin afterwards.

"You're really good," the boy replied enthusiastically, rather surprising Arthur who was expecting some rude comment.

"Ah, thanks." Despite, or perhaps because of, his tendency to brag, Arthur rarely received such direct praise and so found that he was uncertain how to respond.

"And you seem to be one of the youngest there?" Merlin continued.

"Yes, many don't start training with these knights until they're twelve but ... well, I suppose that's the answer to your earlier question. I won't be allowed to go off on quests with knights when my father needs me here, so I have to train harder and younger."

"You'll be involved in the fighting against the North-West when you're older?"

"Of course. I don't expect they'll be any quick wins. We might have a larger territory and a bigger army but they have a dragon on their side."

"Yes, I know. I've seen him sometimes," Merlin replied, wide-eyed.

"You have? How?"

"I was living on the border of Morfyn's kingdom before I came here, and he flew by quite often." Arthur was aware of the awe in the boy's voice.

"Weren't you scared?"

"No. It was strange, I suppose I should have been but ... he was wonderful, the way he flew by and banked and turned. Then I saw him in the distance breathing fire – it was very exciting."

"Why are you in Camelot then?"

"Gaius knows my mother and knew my father too."

"Knew?"

"He died before I was born." Merlin's expression suddenly changed and Arthur was surprised at the change on the face of someone he'd thought seemed unnaturally cheerful. "He was murdered."

"Really? What happened?"

"Mother said he had enemies," Merlin replied with a sigh. "He was wanted by two kings although he really didn't do anything bad it was just … well, Mother doesn't like to talk about it but, she's such a good judge of character that I can't imagine her falling in love with someone who was true enemy to the crown."

"I ... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry about that."

"That's alright, I never knew him anyway."

"I never knew my mother either," Arthur said. "She died giving birth to me."

"Oh, well I'm sorry too. I suppose we have something in common then."

"Yes. Look, Merlin, Father has said that I can have my own personal servant soon and so, I was thinking. What about you?"

"A servant? I'm not a peasant, Arthur I told you and, anyway, I already have a job with Gaius."

"Of course, it's just ..." The prince suddenly realised that he was really just looking for an excuse to keep the boy close by. Perhaps he had found a proper friend at long last.

"Anyway, if I'm your squire then that's a job for a nobleman so ... I definitely shouldn't be your servant."

"No, you're probably right," Arthur mused. "My equerry then."

"Your what?"

"Or valet, perhaps. No, that's still a type of servant. I'll have to check the correct term with Geoffrey."

"Can't I just be ... your friend?" Merlin asked and Arthur turned to him stunned that the boy had just come out and said it.

"I'm not sure if Father would approve I mean, you may not be a peasant but, I'm not sure you have a title as such." He paused again. "Do you?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know for certain. I know my father did but Mother always changes the subject if I ask too much about him."

"Well, I'm sure Gaius or Geoffrey can find out if my father asks. Anyway, for now you can be my squire and, as we're both busy with other things in the morning, you can help me out at afternoon training like today and then perhaps spend some time together after that. Certainly until Father gets back."

"He's been off fighting another battle, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he's just defeated King Gorlois in the East," Arthur said proudly but Merlin just gave a large sigh in response.

"I wish there didn't have to be wars. I wish we could all just live in peace and be friends."

"It's not as simple as that, Merlin. Gorlois supported magic and was very vocal about Camelot and its policies. It was essential that we acted first, before he could form an army of his own and rise up against us."

"Perhaps but, how do you know he was going to? It might just have been talk."

"It's hardly something that Father could take a chance on."

"Well, I still say that if I were the king, I'd do things very differently."

"I'm sure you would. Let's just be grateful that you're just a squire, a physician and a general know-it-all then." Arthur smiled as he said it and was pleased to see Merlin grin in response; apparently understanding that he wasn't really serious. "Anyway, enough talk of politics and fathers. Let's do something fun."

"Such as?"

"We could pretend that we're going hunting."

"That doesn't sound much like fun to me,"

"We could run then. Do you like running? You've got long enough legs."

"Oh yes, I'm _very_ good at running," Merlin responded with a grin.

"Well come on then," Arthur called out, moving away without giving any warning. "Race you to that tree? Last one there's a peasant!"

~o~0~o~

_**Next Time:** Chapter 2: Merlin._

* * *

**A/N **_Yeah, here we go again._

_I've been working on this since the end of 'An Unexected Job' but was determined to write a large part of the story before I started to publish. As such I've pretty much completed Part One (6 chapters) which is a mini fic in itself. That means that, no matter what happens in my life, I won't be leaving you hanging. Hopefully I can get on with writing Part Two as I publish Part One and can carry straight onto the seventh chapter without pause._

_This story is very loosely based on an original story of mine and has now started to remind me of The Game Of Thrones in places. Which is strange because I started to write and plan this before I watched series 1 of that show. Since then, however, I have read ALL the books which really helped to get me back in a writing mood._

_I've always had a wish to write our four young heroes as children and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity. The whole of Part One takes place when they're ten, Part Two happens in their early teens and Part Three when they are young adults - probably around the age they're supposed to be at the start of the show.  
_

_I'm sure this will already be sparking some questions and speculation and, as usual, feel free to ask me anything. I will reply to all speculations/questions but may be evasive if you're getting close to spoilers. See my PP for more details.  
_

_Jaq  
_

_22/4/12  
_


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2: Merlin

**Chapter 2: Merlin**

"So you've been here for three days and you've already found yourself two jobs?" Gaius commented when Merlin arrived back later that afternoon.

"Is that going to be a problem?" the boy asked as he finished the last task of the day, collecting up the used bottles and sorting them onto the shelves in the correct places.

"Not for me. I wasn't planning on having you work a full day anyway so, as long as you don't find it too much to handle I'm sure it will be fine."

"It's a very different job anyway," Merlin said with a shrug, "and Arthur and I went running afterwards – just for fun."

"Ah, I see. So, what do you think of the prince?"

"Well, I didn't like him much at first," Merlin admitted, "but I don't think he's as mean or as arrogant as he likes to make out."

"You're probably right," Gaius replied with a smile. "Now, finish that quickly and go back to your chambers. You know how worried your mother's been about you since you arrived and I'm sure she'll take one look at your and blame me for the fact you're pale and skinny."

"But, I've always been pale and skinny."

"Exactly. Now, go on with you and make sure you don't stay up too late. I need you back here at dawn tomorrow as it's going to be a very busy day for us."

"It will?"

"Yes, the King is due to return with his army and the captives and so you and I will have injuries to attend to and the knights will have extra people to train."

"I don't understand. The prisoners will be training?"

"Gorlois surrendered quite early on in the battle and, because of this, Uther offered amnesty to any who swore allegiance to Camelot. The king himself was the first to do so, on the condition his daughter was spared and protected. After that many of his knights joined him."

"Why would he give up so easily?"

"Because the East was a small kingdom, constantly attacked by Camelot and the North, and weaker than both," Gaius explained. "They wouldn't have been able to survive much longer and so chose Camelot as the lesser of two evils. I doubt King Morfyn would have given them such an option."

"But hasn't he agree to merge his kingdom with the West? Wouldn't he have done the same for the East?"

"He's married his son Prince Cenred to Lot's daughter Princess Morgause and it has been agreed that they will jointly rule that one large Kingdom on their fathers' death but then, they've always been tentative allies, unlike the East, so it worked out well for them."

"So, when that time comes we will be two large kingdoms; one that welcomes magic and one that doesn't?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"Gaius, why am I here? I know Mother was really worried about us coming to Camelot when Uther kills any he suspects of magic." Merlin's nervousness was quite obvious as he spoke. "Surely I would have been safer in the North?"

"Not necessarily. Your father made enemies on both sides of the border, Merlin. It really is better for you to be here at the moment."

"Gaius, who was my father and what did he do to annoy the kings? Mother never talks of him."

"I know. She still grieves for him and has very good reasons for not telling you any more at the moment. One day you'll understand."

"It's really not fair," the boy replied with a pout. "Don't I have a right to know about both my parents?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but it's really much safer if people are not aware that his son is alive. If they knew, it would just put you in danger too."

"Really? After all this time?"

"You will just have to trust us on this," Gaius replied firmly, and the boy knew that he'd get now further answers today.

~o~0~o~

Merlin was out in the training field with Arthur when the royal party was spotted approaching the city. The young Prince was quickly excused by Sir Pelinor and grabbed Merlin's arm, dragging him along with him as he ran back towards the Palace.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked.

"To my chambers."

"Why?"

"So that I can change into more appropriate clothes, of course," Arthur replied.

"Alright. So why am _I_ coming? Are you trying to make me your servant again?"

"No, not really but ... I suppose I might need some help."

"Would your father be cross if you're not smartly dressed then?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Possibly. More likely he'll be disappointed." Arthur paused in front of the door and gave a large sigh as he reached for the handle. "Which is a lot worse, to be honest."

Merlin followed him inside and gaped at what he saw. The chambers consisted of two separate rooms that Merlin could see, with a large table in front of them and an enormous bed next door. It was even bigger than the chambers that he and his mother shared and he'd thought that huge when he'd first arrived here.

"Is this all yours?" he asked the prince.

"Of course."

"But you could get about six in that bed."

"Don't be silly, Merlin."

Once the prince had changed, the pair arrived downstairs just in time to greet the King and the knights as they arrived in the courtyard. Arthur insisted that Merlin stayed close, ordering him to stand a little behind him, when all the dark haired boy wanted to do was run quickly back to Gaius. As the stern King approached, Merlin's knees started to shake as he started to remember all the tales he'd been told of Uther and his unswerving hatred of magic.

"Arthur," said Uther striding forward. "You are looking well, boy."

"Thank you, Father. Congratulations on your victory."

"It won't be many more years before you are able to go on your own campaigns." Uther then spotted the other boy and frowned. "Who is this?"

"Merlin, he's my new squire and companion."

"Well, I'm not sure ..."

"I really needed the help and seeing that all the best people were away with you I wasn't sure who else to choose. Gaius and Geoffrey did say it was alright," Arthur added quickly, knowing that his father had more respect for the two elderly men than he did for most of his lords.

"Well, I suppose it is about time you had a servant of your own, but I'm not sure that you really need a companion, as you have a new playmate of a more appropriate rank now anyway."

"I do?" Merlin had kept his head down through most of this conversation, but curiosity got the better of him as he became aware of others approaching. He looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man bowing to the king with two girls following him closely. The taller one showed an obvious family resemblance, with pale skin, long dark hair and bright green eyes, whilst the other girl who kept her eyes downcast, was more plainly dressed, had darker skin and black curly hair.

"This is _Lord_ Gorlois and his daughter Morgana," Uther said and Merlin saw the man flinch at the title and the taller girl scowl like a thunder cloud. "Gorlois will be training with our knights, of course - a very capable swordsman - whilst his daughter is to be given full protection as my ward." Uther's voice turned surprisingly gentle. "Morgana, this is my son Prince Arthur." Merlin looked curiously at the King then, his gaze flicking between all parties and quickly noted that the shorter girl was doing the same. His eyes met hers and they exchanged an amused grin as she seemed to come to the same conclusions as to why this deposed princess was receiving such an honour from the victor. Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur or Morgana had worked it out but, by the looks the two were currently exchanging, they weren't going to be especially impressed when they did.

"Father?" Morgana's voice was a pleasant surprise; soft and pleading in contrast to her earlier frown, but Gorlois had bowed once more and was now starting to walk back towards the knights.

"You go along with Arthur and King Uther, child. I'm sure we'll cross paths again a little later," he told his daughter.

"But ...?" She looked after her father longingly as he turned away, and then faced the Pendragons, her scowl now firmly back in place.

"Arthur will show you and your maid where your chambers are," said Uther.

"Guinevere is _not_ my maid," Morgana corrected. "She is my friend and companion and was a highly honoured guest within our palace at home." Uther looked a bit surprised at this confident statement, but Arthur's expression suddenly brightened at the news.

"Oh, I have one of those too," he said stepping forward. "This is Merlin." All four youngsters exchanged searching looks for a moment as each attempted to get the measure of the others.

"Good, so now that all the introductions are complete, you should show Morgana around, Arthur," Uther declared. "I'll see you both later for supper. Your ... companions need not attend." Morgana glared at the King's retreating back, obviously not looking forward to spending time with the two Pendragons alone.

"So, you better come with me then, Morgana," Arthur said.

"That's Princess Morgana to you." The Prince stopped abruptly and swung around to face her.

"Not any more. Your father has given up all right to your throne so you're just Lady Morgana now."

"It's not fair. I certainly didn't make such a bargain."

"I understand but, if it makes it easier for you, you don't have to address me as Prince Arthur, just Arthur will be fine."

"Or you could do what I do and call him Prat." Merlin supplied loudly and both girls stared at him for several heartbeats before Guinevere started giggling. Morgana's lips also twitched, but she worked hard to keep her countenance and Merlin was secretly delighted at the reaction.

"Have you seen the stocks in the courtyard, _Mer_lin?" Arthur threatened. "They haven't been used for a little while and I'm sure I could arrange it with Father to have you try them out."

"Ah that's alright, thank you. I'm sure they will do just fine without me." Guinevere giggled again.

"Don't encourage them, Gwen," Morgana said, still apparently struggling not to smile herself.

"Sorry, Morgana," she replied but again she exchanged a shy smile with Merlin and he grinned back, happy that she approved of his jokes.

They left the two girls to settle in whilst Arthur insisted Merlin came back to his chambers for a while before they would both have to go their separate ways for dinner.

"Just my luck," the Prince complained. "I spend half my life wishing I had a brother and then, just when I really start to appreciate being an only child, I get an annoying sister foisted on me."

"She's very pretty," Merlin supplied. "Well they both are."

"You think they're pretty?" Arthur responded gleefully, turning abruptly towards him with a smirk. "Merlin, do you _like_ them?"

"No, I mean ... well, not like that. Ah, I don't really know them yet, do I?"

"I think you _like_ them and I saw Guinevere smiling at you. I think you're _in love_!"

"I am not, don't be silly. I was just making an observation, that's all. You can't say they're they're not pretty - even if you don't like them at all, you can't say that."

"Well, neither are ugly, I'll grant you that, but Guinevere seems a bit silly and giggly to me and I don't like Morgana at all. Did you hear how disrespectful she was?"

"Your Father will be very sad to hear that," Merlin replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Why? What are you saying it like that? What's with the silly grin?"

"Oh come on, Arthur, I know you're not as clever as me but I didn't think you were _that _slow."

"Merlin, you can't talk to me like that."

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That Uther's struck a deal with Gorlois to take his lands legally by arranging an betrothal between you and the former Princess Morgana."

"What!"

"It's a clever move actually," Merlin continued thoughtfully. "Because he knows that it will ensure Gorlois' total loyalty, plus he gains all those extra soldiers and knights for his own army rather than having to have them all killed."

"He expects me to marry Morgana?" Arthur asked, still one step behind.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't have to kiss her quite yet," Merlin teased, "and I'm sure your father will wait until you two are twelve before he formally announces the betrothal."

"Twelve!" Arthur spluttered.

"Although I did hear of one royal couple who were formally engaged at five and married at thirteen."

"Now I know you're making that up." Merlin grinned whilst Arthur's mind was still obviously working overtime. "Morgana? ... but she's ... so rude."

"You two already have a lot in common then," his friend quipped.

"Merlin!"

"I'm sure she's not too bad when you get to know her," Merlin continued in a far more serious voice. "It's not really surprising she's cross at the moment. Not considering everything she's gone through."

"I suppose that's true."

"And even though they were from an enemy kingdom, they're our allies now and so perhaps we should all try to be friends."

"Friends? With girls?" Arthur said, pulling a face. Merlin raised his eyes to the ceiling.

~o~0~o~

Hunith was busy that evening and so Merlin had supper with Gaius and related all the news he had of the King's return whilst the old man supplied a few interesting bits of gossip of his own as a few of the victors and vanquished had come through his door that afternoon looking for medical assistance.

"So _you_ don't hate girls then?" Gaius asked the boy with a smile.

"Of course not. Why would I say I hated half the children in the world. I find some girls silly and annoying and some I get on with quite well. Arthur's just complaining about being friends with girls because that's what he's expected to say."

"I see," said Gaius, still smiling. "Well, I do believe you've guessed right in regard to Uther's plans for Morgana."

"I think Guinevere worked it out too," Merlin said with a nod, "Although Arthur seemed really shocked. Actually the pair are really quite alike."

"Yes, but if Morgana is as forthright and stubborn as Arthur then it could result in quite an explosive match." Merlin just nodded his silent agreement. "What are you plans for tomorrow?" the old man continued.

"The usual, I think. I'll work with you in the morning whilst Arthur has school and then train with him in the afternoon." He paused. "I wonder what the girls will do?"

~o~0~o~

The next day, the training field was very much busier than it had been before, with the adult knights from both kingdoms training on one field and a large number of extra boys, most dressed in the green tunics of the West, now joining the Camelot lads who were wearing their usual red. Merlin had assumed that the job of squire would only require him to look after Arthur's weapons and prepare him for the mini tournaments he and the other children took part in, but it was clear that Arthur had other ideas. That afternoon saw him on a field with rather more young men and boys than usual, wearing a red shirt and blue neckerchief, with a round, wooden shield held protectively in front of him, whilst the the Prince shouted instructions and repeatedly attacked him with his so called training sword. If this weapon was really much smaller and lighter as Arthur claimed, Merlin was certain he didn't want to experience the real thing.

"Come on, Merlin, up you get." Arthur said brightly as Merlin, yet again, ended up on his back on the floor.

"Why? I didn't sign up for this in order to be beaten black and blue."

"You're a squire now," Arthur said before shaking his head and correcting himself. "Alright, you're a trainee squire to a trainee knight but, all the same, if you really are of noble birth then you could be a knight yourself one day."

"Arthur, I'm going to be a physician, remember? Anyway, have you looked at me lately, I've hardly got the fighting build."

"You've still another … what, eight years of growing to go? There's plenty of time to build you up."

"But I don't want to be a knight," he complained in a sulky voice.

"You really should learn to defend yourself, Merlin. We are at war, you know?"

"Yes, with a kingdom that has a dragon on its side." He held up the shield. "I mean, what use is this going to be against him?"

"Hey, Arthur, stop picking on your skinny friend and come and fight me!" All the young men and boys on the field stopped what they were doing and turned, shocked, to see Morgana dressed in trousers and a green shirt, striding towards the training ground with a sword in her hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Morgana?" Arthur said in shock. "You shouldn't be here."

"So I've been told. Apparently I'm to spend my afternoons sewing cushions and working on tapestries." She raised her eyes to the sky.

"So?"

"Why don't you try it? It's boring." She strode past Arthur without acknowledging him further, and walked into the middle of the sparring area, pushing Lancelot and Oswald roughly to one side. "Right then, so who's going to fight me?"

Everyone looked around uncomfortably, whilst Gwen sidled up to Merlin and gave him a rather apologetic shrug. He did a sudden double take as he noticed that she too was dressed in trousers, wearing a green and yellow shirt, and holding a sword with a fair amount of confidence.

"Fighting isn't for girls and you might get hurt," Arthur was saying to Morgana.

"I really don't think it's her you should be worrying about," said a quiet, confident voice and Arthur turned to face a boy of about their age, wearing a green surcoat over a brown tunic with his rather long, messy brown hair falling over his face. "In fact there are several of us squires who have the scars and bruises to prove it," he continued, flicking his hair back with a toss of his head.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked abruptly.

"Gwaine," said the lad holding out a hand, "and you must be Princess Arthur." The prince moved so quickly that even Merlin didn't see exactly what happened but, in the time it took for him to blink, Gwaine was on the floor with his face in the dirt and Arthur was kneeling beside him, pinning his arm tightly against his back.

"That's _Prince_ Arthur and don't you ever forget it," the blond boy snarled.

"Fine, fine but, honestly, you should let Morgana have a go," Gwaine managed to get out. "Gwen too - she's also pretty handy in a fight."

Arthur released his captive as he looked back over his shoulder, blinking as he too noticed the dark girl's attire. "Well, why don't you and Guinevere show us what you can do then?" Next to Merlin, Gwen gave a large sigh.

He watched the two girls spar quite expertly but had a feeling that Morgana was holding back a little. Sure enough, it wasn't long before she'd disarmed her friend and then turned back to the boys.

"Alright, who's next?" Morgana challenged.

"Oh, go on then," said Gwaine with a sigh. "Just remember that I stood up for you, your highness and try not to cut off too many of my limbs." Most of the new boys burst out laughing and even a few of the locals smiled. Merlin quickly decided that he really liked this boy.

"Perhaps I'll just give your hair a trim with the tip of my blade," Morgana retorted as she started the bout.

"Now that's just going too far," Gwaine complained as he fought. "Why not just kill me and put me out of my misery."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Save everyone else from your supposed sense of humour."

"Now you wound me with your words, my lady," he replied but soon the talk stopped as the pair got more serious and it wasn't long before Morgana had disarmed him.

"She's very good," Merlin observed to Gwen who'd come back alongside him.

"Yes, she prides herself on being as good as any boy. I've tried to warn her that the situation might change in a few years when we grow up and they get stronger but she won't hear of it. She's determined to be a warrior Queen, able to beat any male anywhere in Albion.

"Well, I admit that wouldn't surprise me, but I do think she may just have met her match," Merlin observed nodding his head towards the field where Arthur had decided to take up the challenge.

"She beats most boys her age."

"Arthur is not 'most boys'," Merlin replied firmly.

"You're good friends then, you two?" Gwen asked.

"What? No, not really ... well … we've only known each other a couple of days."

"Oh, I'd have never guessed. You just sounded so proud of him then."

"Really?" Merlin pulled a face and turned back to watch the match. Arthur did eventually win but only just and he looked pretty tired afterwards. He came over to Merlin and handed him his sword with a flourish.

"Hey, Merlin, why don't you give Guinevere a chance to win a match," he said with a grin, nodding his head at the darker girl.

"What, me?" the boy asked.

"Might as well start somewhere. You'll go easy on him, won't you?"

"Ah yes, of course, Sire," Gwen replied meekly.

"Sire?" Morgana demanded of her friend as she joined them. "Have you forgotten what we talked about?"

"I understand how you feel, Morgana. You more than anyone know just how much I understand," Gwen replied pointedly, "but you have to face facts. Uther is now our King and Arthur is his son."

"Look, as I said to Morgana yesterday, we're just children," Arthur interrupted, "and, I know we were at war but we're not now. We're allies against the greater threat of the North and the West and, as far as I'm concerned, when we're not at Court or being official in front of the adults, you really should call me Arthur." He looked around at all the other children that had stopped to listen. "All of you can." There was a moments stunned silence as a few of the foreigners looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh, but I wanted to keep calling you Prat," Merlin said loudly, grinning broadly when most of the youngsters burst out laughing.

"Oh, but I like this one, Arthur," Gwaine man said, clapping a friendly hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I'll help you to train if you want?"

"Ah, sorry but … didn't ah, Arthur say he wanted _me_ to train with Merlin?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Of course," Gwaine replied with a shallow bow. "You get on with that then, and both you and Morgana can show Camelot's young knights exactly what our Eastern girls are capable of."

~o~0~o~

_**Next Time:** Chapter 3: Gwen._

* * *

**A/N **_There. I think the major questions that were asked have now been answered, but I'm sure this chapter has brought up a few more? _

_I'm aiming for once a week updates on this one, just to make sure I stay well ahead. If you keep an eye on my PP you'll find a few more details on my progress, the planned chapters and important notes; such as the list of the kings and their kingdoms._

_My thanks to Excalibur Maiden for drawing me a beautiful pic of the five ten year olds especially for this story. You can find it on my Tumblr or MerlinTV (dot) com. I'm jaqtkd on both of those sites too, but let me know if you can't find it._

_27/4/12  
_


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3: Gwen

**Chapter 3: Gwen**

Gwen had been assigned chambers adjoining Morgana's, although hers were a little smaller, unsurprisingly. Their rooms were joined by a connecting door, whilst their two attendants occupied the smaller servants' rooms on the outside. Alice had been Gwen's wet nurse when she was a baby and it was largely thanks to her that they had escaped the violence of the southern war and sought refuge in the East nine years ago. King Gorlois had immediately taken the young baby and her nurse in and, from that day on, Gwen had grown up with Princess Morgana and the two quickly became inseparable. They shared everything, including their servants; with Alice taking on the role of nanny for both girls whilst the younger lady, Nimueh, fulfilled the role of lady-in-waiting for the pair.

Sometimes the two women changed roles or charges but, for the most part, any sickness the children suffered was dealt with by Alice who was an expert physician, whilst Nimueh, always immaculately dressed, looked after their wardrobes, helped them to dress and styled their hair every morning and evening.

Gwen found that she settled quickly into Camelot and her new chambers. She may have been too young to remember her first home and she really had loved living in the Eastern palace but, somehow, it seemed as if moving from kingdom to kingdom was to be her lot in life and she always was the more easy going of the two children. She was generally good natured, compliant and always ready with a smile for all those she knew, whilst the princess tended to complain and find fault in most things and would scowl as often as she smiled. As much as Gwen loved her best friend, she found her attitude frustrating at times. Morgana had a natural beauty and grace that made even a pretty girl like Gwen seem plain and awkward in comparison, and yet the taller girl was the one who complained about having to wear dresses, or refused to sit still in her chair whilst Nimueh tended to her hair, or begged her father to allow her to train with the young squires rather than work with needle and thread as all young ladies were supposed to.

Then again, perhaps it was good that Morgana was always so forceful and so well loved, because her determination to be taught horse riding, sword play and archery had meant that Guinevere was automatically included too and, despite not being quite as able as her friend, she showed at least as much talent as the weaker boys in the East and knew that she would miss the training if she had not been allowed to continue here in Camelot. In addition, Gwen had the advantage of being very good at needlework, constantly praised by the ladies of the East as being just as talented as many of the young adults, and now happily accepted by the ladies of this court as well. In a way, both girls took comfort from the fact that they had a strength that the other did not fully share, even though they were both aware that Gwen's weaker skill was so much more developed than Morgana's needlework would ever be.

"_As is my art of diplomacy,"_ Gwen mused as she tried to calm her friend down that evening whilst the princess ranted about Arthur and how impossible he was, how everyone in court looked down at her, how she was less a ward and more a hostage to Balinor's good behaviour and how much fighting she had to do to be allowed to train with the other squires here in Camelot.

"But you _have_ been given permission," Gwen argued when she managed to get a word in edgeways.

"Only reluctantly."

"And was your father any different when you first asked for the honour at home?" Gwen pushed.

"It's not the same. I've already proved myself once. Why do I have to do it again?"

"Morgana, you're not making this transition any easier."

"Easier? We're practically prisoners here."

"Hardly." Guinevere waved her arm around the luxurious chambers to prove the point. "I've never seen a dungeon this well furnished, have you?"

"Gwen, I love you dearly but you always seem so determined to find good in every situation."

"And you always seem so determined to find fault."

"But ... Arthur," Morgana continued. "Gwaine says that Uther means for me to marry him?"

"Which proves that the king does not believe you to be a prisoner at all. He obviously respects your rank if he's to put you in a position where you'll be Queen one day."

"I was already in a position to be Queen," she grumbled.

"Of one small kingdom, not half the civilized world."

"Yes, but … Arthur?" Morgana repeated as Gwen tried very hard not to laugh at her horrified expression.

"I don't think he's quite as bad as he seems. You know that Nimueh is always saying we'll feel differently about boys in a few years time. I think you'll find him handsome then and I'm sure he's just annoying because he's … well, an annoying boy." Gwen smiled. "I'm quite certain he'll grow up and learn to be less rude."

"What's his age got to do with that? Gwaine is a cheeky, annoying, arrogant boy but even he shows more respect and better manners towards us than the prince does."

"Well, I suppose ..."

"And how can Arthur be quite so horrible when his companion is so sweet."

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, surprised at Morgana having made such a comment. "I suppose he is, isn't he? Like a little puppy dog, always following Arthur around."

"Quite hopeless at fighting though. Any one of _our_ boys could beat him." Morgana gave a huge sigh and dropped back onto her bed. "He's a good sense of humour though, I grant you that. Why can't some of that character rub off onto Arthur?" Gwen just shrugged, trying to hide a grin. She and Morgana were best friends even though they were so completely different, as many people regularly pointed out. Why then couldn't Arthur be good friends with a boy who was his opposite too?

~o~0~o~

The next day the two girls went their separate ways for morning lessons, Morgana having been given the honour of being tutored alongside Arthur, whilst Gwen was to have lessons with Gaius and help him with his healing. Alice would often come along too, and Gaius admitted that he felt spoilt to now have three people helping him with the job when he'd been so long trying to cope by himself. However, the main advantage of the arrangement was that it allowed for him and Alice to take turns in tutoring their two young charges and it seemed to Gwen that she was rarely in Merlin's company at all during the mornings, despite the fact everyone said they were having lessons together.

Sometimes she'd come back in from delivering potions or come out of Merlin's small room after lessons with Alice to find the boy jump suddenly or quickly close the book he was reading. Afterwards he'd joke with her and say that he was naturally a bit nervous after his early life experiences and, considering everyone's history in this war torn world these last eleven years, Gwen decided that made a certain amount of sense. One the rare occasions she was able to spend time with the skinny boy she found him very pleasant company indeed. Morgana was her very best friend but could be such hard work at times and Merlin was very easy to get along with, rarely complaining about his lot, except in jest, and often sharing his own stories about 'Arthur The Prat,' which usually had her in fits of giggles, whilst agreeing that Morgana did sound very like the prince and wondering why she and Merlin were able to be such good friends with them.

"Well, you've been with Morgana all your life so I suppose you're like sisters?" Gwen nodded. "I've not known Arthur that long at all but … well, there's something about him. Deep down I know he's not really that bad. It's like it's mostly an act or that there's a nice Arthur hidden away somewhere that I'm sure we'll make an appearance some day if I hunt for long enough." All this was said with such a broad smile that Gwen decided that she should try to learn a lesson from Merlin and take Morgana's mood swings more in her stride as well.

She also got to meet Merlin's mother, Hunith, who was settling into the life of a lady at court fairly well for a widow new to the city. She would often come to Gaius' chambers during the day, usually to talk to him about some matter of grave importance, although Merlin was quite convinced that she was actually checking up on him and just trying to pretend that she wasn't.

"We lived in a modest house on a small estate before coming here," the boy confided to her on one rare occasion where both were working on the same task together. "A friendly place close to a large forest and, well, I did have a tutor there but, other than that, spent most of the time with her." He sighed. "I think she's a bit lonely here, to be honest. Camelot is such a big place and I think she's having trouble making friends."

"Well, it can't be easy for her," Gwen sympathised and Merlin nodded in response.

"She's worried about me, of course, but I'm so busy now, I don't have much time to miss her during the day." He pulled a face. "I feel a bit guilty about that actually, but I am ten now and she was the one who suggested that I learnt to be more independent."

"I understand that is the way with mothers," Gwen said sagely. "Especially when it comes to their sons."

"I think you're right," he agreed. "You lost yours young too then? Just like Arthur?"

"Really? I didn't know that. Yes, I lost all my family in the southern war nine years ago."

"All of them?" Merlin looked very shocked.

"Yes."

"That's horrible. All war is. I do wish we could have peace."

"So do I. I'm sure one day things will be different," she said with a sigh.

~o~0~o~

Every afternoon Morgana would go training with the boys, and Gwen would either join them or choose to do needlework instead, unwilling to give up either activity entirely. After that, the children usually had some free time and, although at first she and Morgana sought out the other girls who were living in the palace, they were not easily accepted by the locals and quickly decided that they preferred their own company. Sometimes they stayed behind after training to talk to Gwaine and, as he was usually talking to Merlin, and Merlin was never far away from Arthur, the five often found themselves together and Gwen had to admit that she was surprised that Arthur wasn't rude about it at all. In fact, it seemed that he wasn't really as bad as Morgana had made out with one incident even managing to change her friend's opinion of him too.

"Hey, Arthur. You hanging out with the foreigners again?" Three boys strode over with a swagger, the one in the middle with very short hair and an over-confident smile and his two friends on each side, one tall and slim, the other shorter with pale red hair.

"Mind your manners, Valiant. These people are our guests and are to be treated with respect," Arthur replied.

"Respect? Three Easterners, two of which are girls and … this serving boy of yours. Who are you anyway, Merlin? I hear that even your mother doesn't know who your father was." Gwen was surprised to see the dark haired boy step forward with a glare, fists raised, whilst the three boys just laughed loudly at the sight. Arthur pulled a hand out to stop his friend and stepped forward instead.

"People earn respect, Valiant, and it's safe to say that you are not setting any sort of example. I'm the Prince of Camelot, in case you'd forgotten, and am quite able to choose my friends without your help. However, if you still wish to object, feel free to challenge me to a duel and we can decide the matter that way." Despite his size and bravado, Gwen clearly saw the boy pale at such a prospect and he took a small step backwards, somehow managing to glare and bow at the same time.

"No need for that, I'm sure. I just hope you know what you're doing. In times of war and battle the future king should have people from families he knows and trusts by his side."

"Trust yes. Your point is?" Valiant took a small aggressive step forward as he saw Arthur's smirk but his smaller friend put a hand on his arm, shaking his head and the three quickly left, throwing dark looks back at the five children.

"Why did you do that?" Gwaine asked, surprised.

"I didn't like his attitude," Arthur replied.

"You didn't like my attitude the other day," he reminded him.

"No but ..." Arthur shook his head. "I didn't like Merlin's either, nor Morgana's but … let's just say that I like the four of you more after one week than I do those three after knowing them all my life. Come on, let's go and do something fun. Merlin and I enjoy runing, do you?"

So, from that day on, the prince no longer spent any time with his old trio of friends and, seeing that Lancelot and Percival were a little older and often called away on other duties, the two girls found themselves regularly in the company of Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine and quickly settled into a little quintet with none of the other young lords or ladies daring to comment negatively on the arrangement.

If there was play fighting to be done, Morgana would join in with Arthur and Gwaine whilst Gwen walked along the river with Merlin and just talked. Or sometimes, if the day's training had been especially challenging, all five would lie under a tree and look for images in the clouds, or strip to their under garments and swim in the lake that was situated in the wood just outside of the castle walls. Morgana and Merlin would still regularly complain about Arthur - Arthur and Gwaine would still tease Merlin about how bad he was at fighting, and the three Easterners would still grumble about their new 'masters', but it seemed to Gwen that the words were now far less heated and were even being said with a poorly hidden smile. They were an odd little group, to be sure, but she felt that Morgana was more relaxed than she had been for a while and that perhaps the days of worry and strife were over.

She should have know that having such thoughts would be tempting fate.

"I have grave news," King Uther announced during one of the rare banquets where all the children had been allowed to attend. "Our scouts tell us that King Lot and King Morfyn are calling their banners and gathering their troops. It seems likely that they mean to strike, believing us still to be weak after our campaign in the East." Gwen noticed Morgana pull a face at his description of her father's overthrow as a 'campaign'. "However, I do not believe these kings realise just how large our army now is and how much more skilled we are at military strategy."

The speech was greeted by a round of applause but, next to her, Gwen saw Merlin shook his head.

"What?" she whispered.

"He's right about his army, it's true," the boy whispered back. "But what good's large numbers and strategy when faced with a fire breathing dragon?" Gwen swallowed hard. "Sorry," Merlin apologised, placing a hand gently over hers. "I didn't mean to scare you." She gave him a weak smile in return and shook her head. She was no stranger to fear by now - none of them were. They all knew how fragile life was nowadays; between the five of them they could only boast three living parents.

To make matters worse, those they were closest to were about to be put in harm's way yet again. Morgana's father would be leading a battalion, Arthur and Gwaine were to be squires and Merlin would be working as a field physician. Most of the young men that Morgana trained with in the afternoon seemed ridiculously excited about the prospect of going to war, with Merlin apparently being the exception but then, as he said to her when Gwen admitted how worried she was for all of them, none of them were actually going into battle, they'd be at the camps or with the baggage wagons, tending the horses, running messages or helping to move supplies.

Gwaine's man-at-arms would be going with them though, something which gave her and Morgana a great deal of comfort. Alator had a number of skills; sword play, archery and a medical knowledge that was close to Alice's. More than that, Gwen was quite aware that he had another talent, one that the Easterners had all sworn to keep quiet.

Magic.

Just as in the North and West, the East had never had any problem with the use of magic in certain circumstances. They might not have openly supported it like their new enemies but, like Gwen's birth kingdom in the South, it had been accepted that certain of the Druid priests and priestesses could be trusted to administer magic cures to the sick and help with other spells that could help with a castle's defence. Alator was not the only druid priest to have infiltrated Camelot she knew, although it was something that wasn't to be mentioned, not even between friends. You never knew who might be listening and it was well known that Uther had no sympathy of magic of any kind and even Arthur had mentioned his hate of the practice recently. Any hint of sorcery in Camelot was met with the pyre or the axe and no-one who was ever accused had been acquitted. A few escaped, certainly, but Uther would never change his mind about a sentence and would never admit he was wrong.

So, although afraid for all her friends, Gwen took some comfort in the fact that Alator would be there to keep an eye on Gwaine, and when she talked to the long haired boy about it, he had quietly admitted to asking the priest to look out for Merlin and Arthur too.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he said yes but he looked a bit offended."

"Why, because they're not from the East?" Gwen guessed.

"Perhaps, but I got the impression that he'd planned to do so anyway. I mean, whatever their birth kingdom, whoever their parents are, they're only boys and they are our friends."

"What, even Arthur?" she asked him cheekily and he grinned broadly at her.

"Now then, you know that I love all three of my princesses equally …" Gwen giggled. "... and your beloved too, of course."

"What? What do you mean, my beloved?"

"You and Merlin," he replied and grinned at her wide eyed look of horror. "Don't deny it, Gwen. I've seen you two sneak off for riverside walks hand in hand."

"We do not … I mean … not hand in hand." She saw his grin rather too late and hit him on the arm. "Stop it. I know you're teasing me."

"Well I suppose you could do a lot worse."

"Gwaine, we're ten."

"That isn't stopping Uther for plotting Arthur and Morgana's future marriage, is it?"

"True. You will be careful out there, won't you, Gwaine?"

"Of course. Never fear, little one, I'll be back to annoy you again soon enough."

~o~0~o~

"I hate Uther! I hate, hate, _hate _him," Morgana shouted, stopping her pacing for just long enough to stamp her foot on the last 'hate'.

"Please calm down," Gwen urged, sitting cross-legged on the taller girl's bed.

"He's sending Father out there, right into the path of two armies and their dragon."

"Yes, I know but ..."

"The creature's controlled by a Dragonlord, he won't just randomly attack, he'll do what ever King Morfyn tells him to do. He'll go for Father first and then Arthur if he realises he's there. And yet, Uther will be here, safe behind his walls, whilst he sends his enemy out to face his death."

"That won't happen, Morgana, you know it won't. Alator's going with them and Nimueh will be scrying - you know they'll do everything they can to keep them all safe."

"Perhaps but, I promise you, if anything happens to my father, I will never, ever forgive Uther. Never!"

"Look, the boys will be finished with that extra training now, we should go out and meet them in our usual place. One last afternoon together before ..." Gwen stopped then, shaking her head. She was just as worried for Gorlois and the boys as Morgana, but thinking about it tended to make her upset, rather than cross.

"Yes, of course," Morgana said with a weak smile. "Do you think they'll get suspicious if I'm nice to them for a change?"

"Absolutely," Gwen agreed with mock seriousness and, at long last, Morgana started to laugh.

The five friends spent a quiet afternoon by their usual lake just outside the castle walls, lying on the grass watching the clouds float by whilst the two girls tried hard to keep the conversation away from any talk about what would be happening the following morning. Merlin seemed quite happy to assist them in this, often turning the conversation back towards more light-hearted subjects at every opportunity. Unfortunately, Arthur and Gwaine were so excited about the adventure tomorrow that they seemed quite unaware of the other three children's more sombre mood and kept talking about the glorious victory they were going to win and all the enemy knights they were going to kill.

"Stop it!" Gwen said eventually, unable to take it any more. "I hate this, we both do. It's bad enough that we have to stay behind but … you two shouldn't be so happy about war." She stood up abruptly and glared at them, hands on hips. "It's all we've ever known, most of us have lost parents during the earlier conflicts and … well, I wish you didn't have to go at all. I wish you could all stay safely here and that no-one else would have to die – ever!" Everyone just stared at her, all of them shocked that quiet, happy-go-lucky Gwen had just had such an emotional outburst. "Ah … sorry ..." she apologised, now close to tears.

"We'll be fine, Gwen, I told you," Gwaine reassured her. "Alator's going to be there and you know how good he is to have around in a fight?" He raised his eyebrows and gave her a meaningful look.

"I-I know ..."

"I'm sorry you're upset," said Merlin standing up beside her. "I admit that I'm not so keen on going to war either but, they're the ones coming to attack us and if we don't go and meet them half way, they'll just send the dragon here and destroy us all anyway. We really do have to go."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, it'll be alright." Then, to her total surprise, the skinny boy walked a little closer and pulled her into a slightly awkward hug. Even more surprisingly was the fact that none of the other three teased either of them for it; in fact Gwaine even came over to embrace her too, although his was more of a bear hug than the awkward cuddle she'd got from Merlin.

"There do you feel better now?" Gwaine asked her with a cheeky grin and she just giggled back. "Morgana?"

"I'm not having you hug me," she replied haughtily, "but I do wish you well. She faced Gwaine and held out a hand and he gently shook it with a small laugh at the formality. "Arthur?" she offered, walking forwards with her hand outstretched towards the prince. He too stood with a grin and shook both girls' hands in turn, although he looked even more awkward about the hand shake with Gwen than Merlin had about his hug.

Not that the dark haired boy seemed to regret his earlier show of affection because, when it was his turn to shake Morgana's hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it instead.

"My lady," he said with a deep bow and Gwen couldn't help but giggle at the look of total shock on Morgana's face at the unexpected gesture. Gwaine gave a loud burst of laughter which came out as a very undignified snort, whilst Arthur raised his eyes to the sky at the display.

"Honestly, Merlin, I'm not sure you should be doing something like that," the prince complained.

"Oh, leave him alone, Arthur," Morgana countered. "At least there's one boy here with some courtly manners."

Merlin continued to endure some gentle teasing all the way back to the castle, whilst Morgana enjoyed some vigorous verbal sparring with Gwaine and Arthur. Gwen looked at Merlin suspiciously as he threw an overly innocent look her way, and began to suspect that he'd acted the fool deliberately, just to lighten the mood and get the quintet back to their more usual, relaxed attitude.

~o~0~o~

Gwen was surprised she'd managed to sleep at all the night before the battle. Nimueh had been scrying regularly and had informed them that the two armies were in sight of each other as darkness had fallen and they had all set up camp. The girl had spent ages trying to sleep, worrying and fretting but it wasn't long before fatigue finally won and she drifted into a deep sleep.

She woke up once, certain that she'd heard a scream but, as she was still very sleepy, she had no energy to pull herself further awake and soon fell asleep again. Some time afterwards she became aware of the bed dip and knew that Alice had come in to check on her. Gwen was just about to open her eyes when she heard the door connecting Morgana's chambers open and the girl pretended to be asleep as she felt her nurse get up and talk very quietly to Nimueh.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

"Sleeping now," Nimueh replied. "The sedative has done its job."

"Good. Poor child, no wonder she's having bad dreams; her father and her friends all out there."

"Perhaps, but I think it's more than that."

"You don't mean …? Surely she's too young to show such ability yet?" Alice's voice became a little louder and Gwen could hear disbelief and worry there.

"With a typical ten year old I'd be inclined to agree but, considering what she saw in the dream … considering what she is."

"Dragon born," Alice whispered in a voice full of awe.

"If there was any doubt in my mind before, this has put it firmly to one side," Nimueh continued. "Her connection to the others is very strong."

"It _is_ that time then? When they hear their true souls for the first time?"

"Yes, I believe that will happen very soon."

"You believe Morgana truly saw the battle? You think what she saw was true?"

"I believe so," Nimueh replied sadly. "The good news and the bad."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N** Some good writing recently, so this is out a little earlier than planned. Check my PP for more details and some useful bits of information and feel free to review and speculate – I shall respond to all questions, even if I don't always give definite answers._

_2/5/12  
_


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4: Gwaine

**Chapter 4: Gwaine**

"I believe we have everything we need," Alator informed Gwaine as he entered the modest chambers that the boy had been assigned. "Are you ready?"

"Just about." With a heavy sigh, Gwaine put the red surcoat, emblazoned with a gold dragon, over the top of his usual rich brown shirt. He was determined to show his true colours today in some form, even if he was had no choice about the rest of it. "Remind me, which kingdom are we fighting for this time around?" he quipped.

"_You_ have not yet fought for any kingdom," Alator replied sternly, although Gwaine saw the man's lips twitch slightly in suppressed amusement.

"Yet you have had to fight for both the North and the East before this?"

"I have," the man agreed. "But today I fight for Camelot, as do you."

"Against my own homeland," the boy said with a sigh.

"We are not getting into discussion again, Gwaine. I know it's not always easy for you to accept, but this is the way it has to be. In truth we are not fighting for Uther or for Camelot but rather for the future peace of Albion. The druid elders still follow the Dragon Born Prophecy and they understand what the current kings cannot comprehend ..."

"... that the only true path to peace lies through love not war." Gwaine finished the quote with an exaggerated yawn.

"Yes, and it is your generation that needs to take the lead, to start to forget the old wars and the old hatreds and forge friendships and alliances instead."

"I know." The boy sighed again. "Come on then, let's go and wave a few red flags and see if they're enough to scare off a dragon."

"Not that _you _have any reason to fear him," Alator stated confidently and Gwaine stared at his mentor in disbelief.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Even though he currently answers to an unworthy master, the Great Dragon is also bound to the prophecy and must ensure it's fruition, despite any orders he may receive." Gwaine blinked, trying to keep track of the conversation.

"How is Morfyn unworthy? I'd heard that the Dragonlords had both power and honour or else they would not be able to take command of the creatures when the time comes."

"That is true. Although it is often said that the eldest son inherits, there have been exceptions to the rule."

"Really? A second son might inherit the ability?"

"As might a daughter."

"There are dragon ... ladies?" Gwaine asked, shocked and Alator grinned. "There have been female Dragonlords, yes. The Great Dragon's mate was commanded by one, in fact."

"But, King Morfyn doesn't have any daughters, does he. Cenred is his only living child?"

"That is correct."

"So what did you mean when you said that he was unworthy?"

"King Morfyn is a very different man nowadays," Alator explained. "In his youth he embraced the Old Religion and used his powers wisely. Loosing his wife was the start of his decline but, back then, Kilgharrah had the strength of mind to counter the King's rash decisions."

"Isn't a dragon required to obey it's Dragonlord, no matter what?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they can't complain and caution him or her, just as a king's lords and advisors do here. Gaius and Geoffrey can warn Uther against a chosen part, explain the consequences of a rash action and offer alternatives, but if the King insists that he is right, everyone will obey. It has always been the same with the dragons, and most Dragonlords will heed such wisdom, knowing that the creatures are older and have more powerful magic."

"So, is this dragon obeying his lord willingly?"

"I believe so, but then he too is full of grief. Ten years ago Uther had the other five remaining dragons and their Dragonlords killed, including the Great Dragon's mate. His grief is now even more powerful than Morfyn's and it has set both of them down the road of revenge, which can now only be halted when the Dragon Born hear their true souls for the first time."

"What does _that_ mean?" Gwaine asked in an exasperated tone.

"Despite the fact that Uther was indeed the one to start this war, Camelot's survival is essential to the Prophecy and must endure before peace can return," Alator continued without answering Gwaine's question. "We must do everything in our power to help ensure that Morfyn's attack is not successful."

"Fine," said Gwaine, who had long ago learnt to take Alator's cryptic comments with a large pinch of salt. "Let's try that then, shall we?"

~o~0~o~

Alator made a strange sort of knight, Gwaine observed as he watched his mentor ride across the courtyard on his white horse to join the rest of the army. The sorcerer was wearing the red surcoat of Camelot, but had no armour or chain-mail to protect his body, nor any helm to protect his bare head. Like all the others, he carried a sword on his left hip, but his main weapon was a huge long bow which he wore slung over his back - a very different weapon to the crossbows that the Camelot knights used. Gwaine knew that the man chose to dress lightly so that he could move quickly and shoot his bow with ease but, of course, he did also have his powerful magic to protect him too. Not that any of the other knights knew that, and they looked at the bald man very strangely as he joined their ranks, some whispering and grinning quite rudely as they trotted noisily across the cobbles of Camelot's courtyard and headed out to war.

Ever since they'd arrived in Camelot, Gwaine had been worried that someone would find out about Alator's special gifts and he would be sentenced to death, but the man just smiled knowingly whenever the boy expressed concern and said that it really wasn't that difficult to fool the people of Camelot hinting, yet again, that there were a few other sorcerers in the city – some of which had been living right under Uther's nose for a number of years.

"Even in the Palace?" Gwaine asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh yes," Alator replied with a rare smile. "In the past, the druids were always prepared to live quietly and separately and not openly interfere in the affairs of kings," his mentor explained. "However, all of that changed when Uther started his campaign against the Dragon Born Prophecy, and set out to destroy the dragons and the royal families. From that moment on, it was decided that they would do whatever it took to counter all of his moves and ensure that it would come to pass."

"They're here then – the Druids? Here undercover, keeping an eye on Uther?"

Alator answered with a small, sad smile in response. "Probably best not to talk of such things in Camelot?"

Gwaine had to admit that the comment had made him especially curious but, despite his naturally light-hearted manner, this was one subject he knew he should not joke about and he knew it was no point pushing Alator about it either. If the man thought his charge should know about such things, he would tell him.

Alator had even forced a promise out of Gwaine not to discuss sorcery with anyone else here in Camelot, not even Nimueh - who the boy knew also had magic He suspected Alice might have some skill too; her remedies were remarkably effective for traditional medicine but, a careless word in a place like Camelot would mean instant death for any accused of sorcery, and so this was one instruction that Gwaine had no intention of disobeying.

Alator didn't seem to object to him being friends with Prince Arthur but, despite the fact that Gwaine was starting to like the blond, he certainly didn't fully trust him as far as magic was concerned. The prince had grown up with Uther for a father, constantly believing that magic was evil and all sorcerers were the enemy and Gwaine knew that such prejudice was not easily overcome.

He understood that Uther had used magic in the past, had even heard rumours that he'd used a dragon and Dragonlord and their special brand of magic to help him to capture the others but it seemed that, once that task had been accomplished, the King had turned his back on the practice for ever, apparently blaming magic in some form for his wife Ygraine's death. It was hardly surprising then that Arthur would have adopted his father's prejudice for sorcerers and dragons but perhaps, in the future, the prince might be more easily persuaded that such things could be used for good.

As for Merlin, Gwaine had no idea what _his_ position was on magic, but at least his promise not to discuss the subject with anyone other than Alator released him from any feelings of guilt about keeping secrets from his closest friends and, he admitted, he really did like Merlin, despite being quite convinced that the skinny boy had even more secrets than he did.

The young squires were travelling at the back of the large army, walking alongside the supply wagons which carried food, medical supplies and spare weapons. The boys would not be going into battle as such, but some might be used as runners to ferry supplies back and forth, whilst some would stay by the wagons so they would be free to help re-equip knights if the battle dragged on for many hours and they needed replacement swords or shields. There were grown men here in this group too, many with some fighting skill, who would both manage the supplies and defend the camp if any of the enemy got through the main lines.

From time to time, the young squires might be allowed to travel briefly on one of the wagons, but usually only if they could be seen to be doing something of importance at the time, such as maintaining the weapons or collecting the supplies for distribution. Gwaine and Arthur spent quite a bit of time together as the prince had, unsurprisingly, been assigned to a knight of high standing within the same battalion as Alator. Gwaine saw rather less of his other friend though, as Merlin wasn't here as a squire but as a field medic and those carts were taking up position near the woods on a ridge overlooking the likely battle site. However, despite that, the dark haired boy usually found an excuse to run over to their group when he had some spare time allowing the three friends to exchanged news of their days and the men they were assisting.

Of his other friends, most of the older ones were taking part in the battle itself. Lancelot and Percival were in the rear guard as they were still little more than boys, although Leon had been given a full bill of heath by Gaius and was now fighting in the main army, in the same battalion as king Gorlois. Gwaine shook his head and reluctantly corrected that to 'Lord' Gorlois but it didn't feel right even as he thought it. He still tended to called Morgana 'princess' if he was in the company of Easterners or if he'd decided he really wanted to annoy Arthur. He grinned at the memory of the Prince's face whenever he 'forgot' his female friend's title in his presence.

News of the enemy position reached them at regular intervals and Gwaine went to bed that night knowing that they would be engaging the other side early the following day. However, the camp had only just started to wake up and prepare for the battle, when there was a sudden warning cry and everyone had to hurry to their posts far earlier than expected.

"Dragon!"

Gwaine looked up at the sky, shocked at the comment, and felt a strange sensation deep inside as he saw the magnificent creature flying towards them. After an inexplicable pause as he gaped at the dragon, he moved to gather his supplies and ran behind the nearest wagon, throwing everything into the back as he went past. The other boys were panicking and yelling but Gwaine felt that such antics were just a waste of energy and tried to keep calm despite the sound of his own heart beating loudly in his ears. He watched the scene from behind the wagon, as the dragon headed straight for the front ranks of knights, who were still not quite in formation, and breathed fire at Camelot's frightened army.

This was no time for misplaced courage, Gwaine knew, so he stayed where he was until the creature had flown over them and then moved quickly towards a wagon in a much safer location, grabbing a familiar, fallen squire off the floor on the way.

"He's coming back," Ethan warned, and Gwaine hauled the other boy by the sleeve and got them both to safely just as the dragon flew over head blowing a casual plume of flame at the wagons. As he banked sharply and headed back towards the main part of the army, Gwaine looked over in that direction, to see panic and devastation everywhere, whilst Camelot's knights desperately trying to form some sort of attacking force at such short notice.

However, one group did seem to be more organised, now riding at speed towards the main part of the army where most of the important blue and brown banners of the North and West were waving in the light morning breeze. It seemed to Gwaine that the Camelot attack group were seriously outnumbered and it was only now that more red knights were racing over to join them in their attack. Even more worrying was that a large contingent of the enemy army had broken through and seemed to be heading toward their own rear guard unit that were situated just in front of the supply wagons.

"Gwaine, move. Retreat!" Alator was suddenly riding up to him. "All of you. Run! We'll distract them for a bit, but you need to get back to Camelot. Warn them to prepare. This is not going well for us."

"What about you?" Gwaine shouted over the noise and confusion.

"I have a plan," he said confidently, but Gwaine did not like the look he saw on his mentor's face at all.

"What are you going to do?" the boy asked, not sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Go," Alator urged. "I need to get into position." He looked around wildly. "I'm going over to that ridge and I'll try to persuade the physicians to retreat too. There's no point them staying here now. The battle's all but lost."

"Alator … what are you doing to do? What are you planning?" the boy pushed.

"Just run, Gwaine."

The boy started to do as he was told, gathering up a few other squires on the way. They'd seen no real fighting here, just that one, fairly half-hearted attack from the dragon and, as such, there were mostly a few bruises and a lot of panic. However, despite the instructions and despite his own fear, Gwaine hesitated and looked back over to where Alator had ridden, seeing him talk briefly to someone by the ridge and then aiming his large bow high into the air. As the arrow arced towards the enemy army, the boy was sure he could see a blue light flash across its surface.

_Magic._ _He's using magic. _

He thought at first that Alator had planned to hit the dragon but the creature was further west at the moment, banking steeply to prepare himself for yet another attack on Camelot's knights, and his arrow had now reached its zenith and was falling down towards a group of blue clad knights. Another group of squires and young knights ran up towards Gwaine then and he soon found Arthur by his side.

"Why are you stopping?" the prince asked. "We have to retreat, it's an order."

"I think something important is happening over there," Gwaine observed, pointing to the centre of the battle where he'd spotted the small Camelot unit engaging the main banners a little earlier.

"What? Gwaine, we have to go."

"Look!"

The dragon was still heading towards Camelot's army, poised for attack when he suddenly appeared to drop, swerve, briefly recover and then drop again.

"He's been hit?" Arthur guessed.

"No," Gwaine disagreed. "None of our weapons have even got close." The dragon's route was now totally wild, he flew back and forwards, up and down and then let out a very different type of roar which sounded more like a cry of pain. At the same time Gwaine felt something himself; a sharp agony deep inside him and he too cried out. He wondered if he'd been hit by an arrow.

"Aarggh!" Next to him the Prince fell to his knees and clutched his chest, apparently experiencing the same sensation, even though neither of them appeared to have suffered any obvious injury.

"Arthur?"

"The sound. The pain," the prince gasped. "I can hear ..."

"Yes, I know." Gwaine looked up to see the rest of their group still retreating and apparently unaffected by the strange sound and sensation that had completely floored him and his friend. "Arthur, can you get up? We have to move."

"What happened? What was that?" The prince had tears in his eyes, physical and emotional pain etched on his face. Gwaine could feel his own eyes stinging in response.

"I've no idea but ..." He looked back to find that most of their army had changed direction again and were now moving back toward the enemy. "Where's the dragon?"

"I don't know," said Arthur, scanning the skies. "The last I saw of him he was heading for the ridge."

"But Alator's over there," Gwaine gasped.

"And Merlin. That's where the medical wagons were stationed." The two looked back towards the retreating group, then at each other before quickly making their decision.

"Perhaps we can help Merlin tend the injured?" Arthur suggested and Gwaine grinned, pleased of the excuse to check on their friends. By now the pain had subsided enough for them to be able to get up and run slowly towards the place where Gwaine had last seen Alator fire that arrow. It wasn't long before the man intercepted them, his annoyance quite obvious.

"Why are you two here? I told you to retreat."

"We saw the dragon falling. What's happening?" Gwaine asked.

"King Morfyn's dead," he replied. "The dragon is without a master, at least for the time being. Camelot has decided to take advantage of that and has resumed its attack."

"But he has a son," Gwaine said. "Cenred will simply take over from his father."

"Perhaps," Alator replied, "but he may not be in a position to do so at the moment and the dragon will still be suffering from the death of his master. That won't last for long though. We have to attack now whilst we still have the advantage."

"We were going to look for Merlin, perhaps help with the injured," Arthur said, his statement sounding a little like a question. Alator gave the boys a long look before nodding.

"That's not a bad idea. You should be safe enough over there. Just be careful, both of you," and he was off again, heading back towards the main body of the army.

"Won't the dragon keep attacking us, anyway?" Arthur asked.

"Depends what the exact nature of Morfyn's last instruction was. Without guidance he'll probably just do whatever he likes, dragons are fickle like that."

"You know a lot about them?"

"A little. More than most, perhaps. I was born in the West, so I know something of their history, and Alator's told me quite a bit, but only the Dragonlords are privy to all the mysteries and secrets."

"Dragonlord," Arthur corrected. "Just one now."

"Probably." Gwaine frowned trying to remember his earlier conversation with Alator. He had a feeling the man had not been telling him everything. What enchantment had he put on that arrow? Why did he seem convinced that they were in no danger over here when this was the very direction the dragon had last been seen flying in?

"Gwaine, Arthur. You're both alive!"

"Merlin!" Gwaine looked at their friend and noticed that the boy looked even paler than usual, his eyes wide and his clothes covered with dirt and blood. "What's the matter, mate, you look terrible. Are you hurt?"

"N-no, not really. It's just … well, the dragon … he ..."

"Yes? What?" Arthur asked. Merlin's eyes widened and Gwaine saw a sudden host of emotions play across the boy's face. His friend really did have such expressive features but Gwaine was not at all sure what could have caused such an extreme reaction.

"What about the dragon?" Gwaine asked.

"He came towards me … he … "

"Yes?" Arthur pushed.

Merlin blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. "Nothing, it was just a bit scary, that was all."

"Well, at least you're in one piece," said Arthur. "Not many people got close to that dragon and came away uninjured." The boy beamed at the comment.

Merlin explained that he'd been heading back to the medical supply wagons because he had an errand to run, and so Gwaine and Arthur followed him and offered their services to the supply master. Merlin then asked for some men to carry an injured man he'd been tending to down by the ridge, impressing and surprising Gwaine with the sudden authority and confidence in this voice, and the three were quickly parted again; Merlin off on more urgent errands whilst he and Arthur, with far more limited medical knowledge, worked as runners and carry supplies and water to the physicians and patients in the field. It seemed that the whole incident with Morfyn and the dragon had meant that there was no longer any urgent need to go ahead with the retreat that Alator had originally suggested but, all the same, they needed to make sure that they were ready to move out at short notice and so they were kept very busy, running back and forth, helping to fetch and carry and making sure that some of the more stable patients were made ready for transport back to Camelot.

Gwaine had no idea how long he and Arthur toiled, but the next thing he was fully aware of was Leon riding up and telling them that it was now the North-West army that were retreating and that Camelot had decided to simply let them go.

"Why? If they're running we should pursue," Arthur argued.

"The dragon did a huge amount of damage, we've lost so many men." Leon explained with a sigh, "we don't have the strength for any more fighting."

"Where's the dragon now?" Merlin asked.

"He's gone. Some reported seeing him flying back towards the centre of the army and we all braced ourselves, assuming the son would instruct him to attack us again."

"But, he didn't?" Gwaine guessed.

"It doesn't seem so. He stayed there for a short while and then he flew off just before the army started to retreat." Next to him, Merlin frowned, apparently confused about something.

"Which direction was he heading in?" Arthur asked, obviously concerned for Camelot's safety.

"North-east," Leon replied. It's just lakes and caves over there, no major settlements for leagues."

"I wonder what happened?" Gwaine mused. "I wonder why Morfyn's son couldn't command him."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N** So, can anyone guess why Merlin's a bit shaken up?_

_I've been accused of using too much speech in my writing but this certainly isn't the case here - lol. In fact, I've noticed how each chapter seems to have a unique character of its own; the next one is also quite unusual - and it's going to be angsty too - sorry._

_7/5/12  
_


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5: Morgana

**Chapter 5: Morgana**

Morgana was walking along a road which seemingly had no end. Part of her knew this was a dream, but she tried not to dwell on the fact, unwilling to wake quite yet. After all, It wasn't at all unpleasant here, she was simply taking a pleasant afternoon stroll in the sunshine.

After a while she reached a crossroads, and there at the junction she found Arthur, sitting on an overturned log and sharpening the most beautifully engraved sword she had ever seen.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Guarding the crossroads," Arthur replied seriously.

"From what?" He just smiled at her and didn't answer. "I like your sword," she added.

"It's not mine yet," the boy replied looking at it more closely, "but it is very beautiful." Morgana frowned, confused by the comment.

"Which way should I go?" she asked, looking at the different directions.

"Forwards," he answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

"There's no point going back and I don't want you to go left or right."

"Why?" she demanded, and Arthur frowned as if struggling to find the correct answer.

"All the roads will be difficult for you," he continued eventually. "There will be pain and loss either way but … _I _want you to keep going." He looked at her directly for the first time. "I can only help you if you go straight on."

As much as Morgana felt tempted to do the opposite just to spite him, she decided that Arthur was being grown up and sensible for once and that she would reward him for his rare good manners by doing what he suggested. As she continued on the same road, Arthur gave her the most genuine smile she had ever seen from him before continuing to work on the sword.

~o~0~o~

A little further along Morgana came to another crossroads and here she encountered Gwaine waiting for her with his usual cheeky grin.

"Hello, my princess. Are you enjoying your walk?"

"I think so. It's a bit strange here." She looked down the left and right paths and then back at her guide. "What way?" she asked

"I'm not sure," Gwaine replied with a slight frown. "It depends on where you want to go."

"I want to go home, I want to go back to the way things were when my father was King of the East and I was his heir."

"I know, but you can't go backwards, only forwards. What is it you want from your life now, Morgana? Where do you want to go?" For once the humorous boy was being very serious.

"I want to be Queen."

"You will be, whichever direction you choose." His expression quickly turned to a more familiar, cheeky one. "_Whomever_ you choose."

"What does that mean?"

"Courage, Magic and Strength," Gwaine replied pointing to a different road at each word.

"Oh ..." She wasn't quite sure she understood but somehow she still knew what to do. "Thank you," she replied and chose her path.

~o~0~o~

Next she encountered her best friend sitting on a child-size throne in the middle of the junction, wearing the most beautiful dress Morgana had ever seen her in, with a royal crown on her head.

"Gwen?"

"Hello, Morgana."

"You're wearing a crown."

"I know. Do you like it?" the dark girl asked with a sudden smile, and Morgana laughed at her delighted response.

"You look very pretty." She looked up each road of the cross roads. "Which way?"

"The Druids say there are many paths to the future, but all must lead to the Dragon Born Prophecy, no matter what King Uther says."

"That's an old story. There are only really two kingdoms now, not five."

"So there is no South? No East?" Gwen asked cryptically and Morgana looked behind her to the road she'd just walked along.

"That's East?" she asked. "Arthur and Gwaine say I cannot go back home now."

"But the direction still exists all the same, and you _will_ be able to return there one day, but only by going forwards."

"You want me to go straight on?"

Gwen bit her lip. "Forwards in this place is either of the directions, but I'd say that south is closed to both of us for the moment too, wouldn't you?" Morgana looked at the left hand path and sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, Gwen."

"I know, it'll be alright. So, West or North?"

"The enemy," Morgana growled.

"Now perhaps, but not forever."

"Which direction are _you_ taking?" she asked her friend.

"If I want to return south I need to stay here," she replied tapping the throne.

"Well, whichever path I take I assume I'll be meeting Merlin next," Morgana mused. "He's the only one left."

"Oh well, in that case, you should go North."

"Really? What about the dragon?"

"_We_ have no reason to fear him," Gwen replied with a bright smile. With a shrug, Morgana turned right.

~o~0~o~

"Hello, Morgana."

She stopped confused. She'd been waiting for another crossroad to appear but here the path continued straight on. She turned to see Merlin standing next to her with his usual quiet smile on his face.

"I thought I'd have to choose a direction?"

"You already have. There's only one way forward now. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

The boy shrugged and spread his palms wide in a gesture of helplessness. "Arthur told you there would be pain which ever direction you chose and, unfortunately, this road will bring it to you sooner." He sighed. "However, it's important that you don't let hate consume you, Morgana. It's important that you learn to forgive."

"Who?"

"Uther," he replied with a wince.

"Never!" she snarled.

"The druids say that the true path to the Dragon Born prophecy is through love not revenge." Merlin smiled shyly, cupped both of his empty hands together and opened them to reveal a small blue flower. With another smile he handed it to her, his cheeks now very pink.

"Thank you," she said accepting it. "So I just keep going?"

"Yes. Just keep hold of the flower and remember; love, not revenge."

Morgana took one step forward on the path and was suddenly swamped by a bright, white light.

~o~0~o~

When it dimmed she found herself standing on a battle field; the sound of weapons and screams all around and the smell of fire and death overpowering her. Overhead the dragon dropped to her right, blowing a plume of flame at a group of red cloaked soldiers, before flying on, preparing to bank and turn for another attack.

Morgana turned to find herself walking alongside a group of Camelot's knights who were now approaching the heart of the enemy's army. As she looked to her right she gasped.

"Father!" she exclaimed, recognising the soldier.

But this was just a dream. She knew that she wasn't really here and that Gorlois would not be able to hear her. He was wearing the usual red Camelot surcoat over a faded green shirt, and Morgana nodded her approval as she appreciated his loyalty to the true colour of the East. Then she looked forward and saw a large, elderly man dressed in blue, walking straight towards them.

"Morfyn!" Gorlois growled. "I shall make you pay for all the deaths you and your dragon have caused today."

"Death in war is inevitable," the Northern king countered in a bored tone. "Come on then, Gorlois, let's do this. You've already lost your kingdom and now you shall lose your life."

The two fought, swords swinging, feet dancing and Morgana watched, half fascinated, half terrified as each stoke was delivered. Then everything happened in quick succession.

Gorlois missed his footing and King Morfyn, ceasing his chance, lunged forward and plunged his sword into his opponent's chest, piercing the gold embroidered dragon on the front of his surcoat. Morgana screamed as her father fell but, as she turned furiously towards Morfyn meaning to attack him, a cry from a nearby knight drew her gaze upwards instead and she saw an arrow, glowing with blue fire, turn direction mid flight and drop towards them, before embedding itself firmly into Morfyn's exposed neck. The Northern king fell the floor, his death instantaneous.

Morgana knelt down next to her father who was still breathing and wished she could help him, wished she was something more than a ghost just watching this hateful war, but the drama wasn't over yet. There was a sudden, terrible scream and she looked up to the sky to see the Great Dragon flying erratically: his cry so full of pain and grief that she was sure she could feel it herself. Then again, she was hurting so much anyway how would she know the difference? Her father, her beloved father. King Uther had sent him out here to die and she'd promised Gwen that she would never forgive him, that she would …

She stopped that train of thought abruptly as she opened her hand to find that she was still holding the blue flower that Merlin had gifted her. 'Love, not revenge,' he had said. She moved closer to Gorlois and placed the flower on his chest.

"Father ..."

To her surprise his eyes flickered open at the sound of her voice and he seemed to look right at her. How could he see her if this was just a dream? Deep down she knew the answer to that but did not want to face the possibility. Gorlois' breathing was now harsh and erratic and his face deathly pale, but his eyes sparkled as he appeared to recognise his daughter.

"Daddy," she sobbed.

"Morgana ..." he whispered with a smile as his eyes closed and he fell totally still.

~o~0~o~

She screamed.

It was suddenly dark, but the pain and the grief was too great to bear and Morgana screamed again, unable to stop. Suddenly the candles all came alight and she realised she was in her own chambers, sitting up in bed with Nimueh rushing over to her. As her maid sat on the edge of the bed, the girl threw her arms around her and started to cry desperately.

"He's dead. Father's dead. Morfyn killed him and the arrow killed Morfyn and the dragon screamed. He's dead, he's dead!"

"Hush child, it was just a dream."

"No ..."

"It's the middle of the night, Morgana. I scryed the army yesterday and they had not yet engaged the enemy. The battle won't be until tomorrow."

"No, I saw it. I saw it all. The king and the blue arrow and … my father died and called my name and it's all Uther's fault, I ..." She opened her hand instinctively and was briefly surprised to find it empty. "I gave Merlin's flower to him," she sobbed, remembering. "'Love, not revenge,' he said."

"What is it?" Alice asked as she came in through the door that joined her chambers to Gwen's.

"Morgana's had a bad dream," Nimueh replied. "She's going to need something to help her sleep."

"Of course, I'll be right back."

"No, no," Morgana objected, trying to get out of bed and wriggling when she was held back. "You have to warn them, you have to tell Alator to protect my father. He can't die. He _can't_."

If Nimueh believed that the battle hadn't happened yet then she must have seen the future. That didn't really make sense but it had all felt so real, and Morgana was now certain that it wasn't some silly fear-filled nightmare. She shook her head when she was first offered the small vial of sedative, but Nimueh just smiled as she moved it closer for a second time and the little girl knew that expression well enough. If she didn't accept, Nimueh would use 'other means' to ensure she took it and so, with a glare Morgana drunk it down and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep again.

~o~0~o~

"Morgana?" Gwen shook her friend gently awake. "How are you feeling?" Morgana sat bolt upright as parts of the dream resurfaced. "Oh, you poor thing, you look so pale. Nimueh told me that you'd had a nightmare. What was it about?"

"The battle." She pulled a face. "It seemed so real."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. What time is it?"

"Late. Well into the morning. Are you hungry? I wasn't going to wake you but Alice has brought us up some food."

"I'm not very hungry, but I shall eat something." Gwen nodded and went over to the table to fetch the tray that had been left for them. Morgana moved over to one side of the bed and Gwen sat next to her, cross-legged, whilst the pair started to eat.

"I dreamt about you too, Gwen," Morgana continued. "Well, all four of you."

"Oh?"

"You were dressed like a queen and you all kept talking about directions and druids."

"That doesn't sound too horrible."

"Oh, that bit wasn't, it was just a bit weird. The battle came later."

Suddenly Morgana felt a strange, sharp pain deep inside her and, to her surprise, Gwen cried out at the exactly same time. Fear suddenly gripped her as she recognised the sensation; it was the same feeling as she'd experienced in the dream when the dragon had screamed. The same type of sound, the same type of grief.

"No!" she shouted and, yet again, Nimueh and Alice ran in to see what was wrong. Gwen was crying as she tried to explain why she hurt so much, whilst Morgana kept trying to convince Nimueh of what was happening. "Don't you see," she insisted. "I felt that when the King died in my dream and if _he's_ died that that means that Father ..." She too started to cry.

"Hush now, both of you. Alice, take Gwen back to her room and we'll settle them both back into bed."

"No! Don't sedate me again," Morgana complained. "Please, get a message to Alator, I know you know how to. It might not be too late. You might still be able to save him."

~o~0~o~

She was walking the battlefield again. This time all the knights were wearing brown and blue which meant that she was now on the enemy's side. There was panic and fear and grief all around. 'King Morfyn is dead,' they all said. 'What are we to do now? Is young King Cenred still alive? Where is the dragon?'

"There!" someone shouted and everyone looked up to see the creature appear over the top of the trees and circle above them, evidently searching for someone.

"Kilgharrah. To me!"

Morgana turned to see a young, handsome man dressed in blue, stride towards her position. He had long dark hair and the beginnings of a beard and was probably in his early twenties. The army parted, some bowing and saying, 'Sire' as he made his way to the centre of the gap that was now being created in the field. Morgana saw the young man's jaw clench at each bow and quickly realised why. She had just lost her father and so had the now King Cenred. War caused pain on both sides. _Love, not revenge._

The dragon started to land, beating his wings hard as he descended and causing a huge wind to blow up. All the knights shielded their face against the dust he had thrown up, but Morgana wasn't really here and so was able to watch, awed, as the creature landed right in front of Cenred. Her jaw dropped at the sheer size of him - she had no idea he would be that big.

"Kilgharrah, by the ancient rights of the Dragonlords, I command you to continue the attack against Camelot." The dragon lowered his large head until it was almost level with Cenred's, his golden eyes staring, and Morgana saw fear flicker across the young King's face despite his attempt at a brave stance. The dragon tilted his head slightly, and it seemed to Morgana as if he was amused at what he saw.

"You are no Dragonlord." Morgana gasped at the sound of the voice that echoed around the clearing. She had heard that dragons could speak, but assumed it was a magical thing - telepathic perhaps. She could tell from the faces around her that everyone could hear him, it wasn't just because she was in the middle of some strange vision.

"My father was King Morfyn and he was a Dragonlord, as was his father and his father before him."

"That is true."

"I am King Morfyn's son and he is … dead." The young man faltered slightly before lifting his chin and continuing. "So the title and power now passes to me."

"You are his son, but you are not his _eldest_ son," the dragon said and Cenred frowned, confused.

"My brother died over ten years ago."

"Yes ..." The dragon drew the word out and this time Morgana knew he was amused by Cenred and his assertions.

"So that makes me the rightful King of the North. I command you to attack Camelot."

"You do not have that power. You do not know the words. I shall not do as you say."

"So that's it? You're saying that my father was the last Dragonlord and there will be no other?"

"No, that is not what I said at all," the dragon replied in a tone of bored impatience. "There is one that could command me, but he is too young at the moment."

"Mordred. My son?" Cenred's eyes brightened. "Morgause is convinced he has magic." There was a long pause before the dragon answered.

"Your son will indeed be able to wield much power," Kilgharrah confirmed. "But I am currently bound to no man's wishes. Therefore I will consider the two requests I have been given and make my own decision."

"Requests?"

"To attack Camelot as you have asked, or to leave the field of battle and harm no others." Kilgharrah tipped his head again and it seemed to Morgana that he was smiling. "I think I shall leave."

"Who gave the other request?"

"Someone more worthy of a dragon's obedience than you," Kilgharrah said as he launched himself from the ground and flew quickly off leaving Cenred and his knights staring after him in confusion.

"Sire, Camelot have stopped retreating, they're starting to attack again," one of the blue knights observed.

"We cannot win without a dragon," Cenred said with a sigh. "We must now be the ones to retreat. We shall bide our time until Mordred is old enough to command Kilgharrah."

~o~0~o~

Morgana sat up in bed with a gasp to find it was already growing dark in the room. Nimueh was standing over her.

"King Uther asks permission to visit you, my lady," she said.

"I had another dream ..." Morgana said, ignoring the request. "The dragon would not do as King Cenred commanded."

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest," she replied calmly. "Here, you can stay in bed if you wish. You are a child still and not required to observe formal courtesies, but let us fix your hair and re-arrange the bed covers all the same."

"Why does he want to see me?" she asked but Nimueh just shook her head and continued to make her more presentable.

"Morgana, my child," Uther said as he entered. "I am sorry to hear that you have been unwell today."

"I thank you for your concern," Morgana replied, fighting to maintain her dignity.

"I am sorry to have to cause you more distress, but I have received disturbing news from the battlefield."

"No ..." Morgana gasped as she remembered her earlier dream and realised why Uther had come to see her. "Father?"

"I'm sorry, child. We lost hundreds of men today and would have lost even more but for the death of King Morfyn on the field of battle."

"I ..." She looked up at Nimueh, knowing she should not say anything about the dream and now just feeling numb.

"I regret to inform you that your father, Lord Gorlois, is dead. I know there is nothing I can say to make you feel better and that you probably do not think too kindly of me at the moment, but I felt it only right that I should be the one to give you the news. I shall leave you to the comfort of your companion and your maids." She nodded, partially numb at the confirmation of her father's fate, but just as Uther was turning to leave she recalled what he had said in passing about the others that had died that day and fear gripped her.

"Arthur?" she asked abruptly. "Your son and my other friends, Gwaine and Merlin? Have you had news of them?"

"Arthur lives," Uther confirmed, "I have had not heard about the other boys but ..."

"It is my understanding that the three remained together during the end of the battle," Nimueh interrupted. "Your friends are all alive and uninjured." Morgana gave a deep sigh of relief, despite the very great pain she still felt.

"I will leave you to your grief and will not insist that you study or attend any official gatherings until you feel you are ready," Uther was saying. "However, I'm sure your friends would welcome your company when they come home. You and your companion may join me on the palace steps to greet the returning army if you feel well enough."

"Thank you." She did not feel like confirming or denying the request quite yet and Uther nodded in response and left.

"Morgana, I'm really sorry ..." Nimueh started.

"I told you … I _said_ it was true."

"I know."

"How? How did I see it?"

"You should rest now, we can talk about it later."

"But … I ..." Morgana paused, not sure she really wanted to discuss it at the moment anyway but worried that, by putting it off, she was offering Nimueh an excuse to pretend it had never happened. Then she started to feel her eyes sting as the horrible truth finally started to sink in. "I wish to be left alone for a while now."

"Are you sure?" her maid asked. "Perhaps I should call for Gwen?"

"Later ... please ..." Nimueh left her with a small, sad nod and Morgana collapsed back onto the bed and burst into desperate tears.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N**__ Sorry. :'( _

_I had no idea how angsty that was going to turn out when I started to write this. Poor Morgana, I think people often forget that the show's version apparently went through much the same thing when she was a child. I enjoyed writing this chapter though: Despite it being a bit unusual, it was surprisingly easy to get down.  
_

_Next time it's Merlin's pov of the battle and that chapter will mark the end of Part 1. I'm already over halfway through writing Part 2 so hopefully there shouldn't need to be any delay. Check my PP for more details.  
_

_Thanks for your lovely response to this fic so far. Do keep the questions and speculations coming and I promise I will 'reply' - although probably not 'answer' ;)  
_

_13/5/12  
_


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6: Merlin

**Chapter 6: Merlin**

The first thing Merlin was aware of was the scream of 'Dragon' that was quickly taken up and repeated around the physicians' camp until it became almost deafening. The boy jumped out of the wagon he was working in and looked towards the north to see the huge creature heading towards them and breathing fire as he dove towards the knights in the western flank of Camelot's army. He looked on at the scene in dismay. This wasn't the way. This wasn't right. How could such a noble creature be used to cause such destruction?

"Merlin, concentrate," a sharp voice snapped. "We're going to start getting casualties; probably burns. Check the supplies and make sure that all the physicians have what they need."

"Yes, sir," Merlin replied, scurrying back inside to find the appropriate herbs and ointments whilst he attempted to get his thoughts back into order. That dragon had always made an impression on him in the past, and apparently nothing had changed. There was something about the creature that always managed to draw his attention.

It was a highly unpleasant morning. Merlin saw things that he knew he'd never forget until his dying day; horrible burns, vicious sword wounds and a huge amount blood and gore. Grown men begging for a quick death, for water, even for their mothers. Throughout it all he tried to remember the advice Gaius had given him before he'd left Camelot - tried to distance himself from what he saw and deal with one thing at a time. Think of the things he saw as a problem to be solved, a task to be completed and nothing more. Merlin had assumed he'd just be a runner today, bringing supplies to the adults, passing messages or perhaps offering water to the injured, but already this battle was going badly for them and it appeared that they needed every physician they had - even ten year old apprentices.

A little later, Merlin was sent to help a group of knights bring in their comrade but, once outside the medical encampment, the boy noticed three fallen soldiers further to the north, near the low ridge that overlooked the main battlefield, and found himself running over to them without any thought for his own safety. The trio had obviously been trying to make their way to the medical camp but had been unable to completed their journey and, when Merlin reached them, he found that two were already dead and the other unlikely to survive for much longer. As Merlin offered the dying man a water skin he heard the sound of a horse approaching and looked up to find a familiar bald figure on a white horse galloping towards him at speed.

"What are you doing here?" Alator demanded as he drew alongside.

"Trying to help this man," Merlin said standing up, "But it's too late, I think." Alator jumped down off the horse, knelt down by the dying knight and then looked back up at the boy with a frown.

"Say nothing of this to your friends," he ordered, before placing a large hand over the wound on the young man's side, closing his eyes and chanting some words in a tongue that was already very familiar to the boy. Merlin gasped as he saw the wound on the young man's side suddenly heal, although the knight stayed very still as Alator moved away from him. Merlin took his place, checking on the man to find him now apparently asleep but breathing steadily, with a colour to his cheeks that had not been there before. He looked at Alator in awe then, but the sorcerer had moved to the top of the ridge and was arming his long bow, pointing the nocked arrow towards the sky. He chanted a few more recognisable words as he shot the arrow towards the enemy army and the projectile arched high into the air, glowing with a magical blue light as it flew.

"What have you done?" Merlin demanded, realising the priest had just given the arrow a very specific target and shocked to see magic used in such a way.

"What was necessary," the man replied sadly.

"I didn't know you had magic." The man looked at the boy again, holding his gaze for some time before he spoke.

"As you get older, your ability will grow to the point where you can recognise it in others. Not every sorcerer can, of course, only the most powerful."

"Gaius says that I have the potential to be very strong," Merlin replied quietly.

"Yes," Alator answered simply.

It was then that Merlin heard a horrible noise; a scream which he was convinced he could sense from both inside and outside at the same time. He placed both hands on his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound, but the noise and the pain continued to vibrate through every part of his body and he soon fell to his knees from the force of it. It was pain and grief and despair all rolled into one, and Merlin somehow managed to find the strength to look up at the sky and see the dragon flying a highly erratic path, apparently both roaring in the normal way as well as somehow managing to utter that unearthly wail at the same time.

"You killed him too?" Merlin accused, tears now stinging his eyes as he felt a strange grief that he could not fully comprehend.

"No, the arrow did not touch the dragon." Alator said, getting back on the horse. "He is not harmed physically and neither are you. Go back to the camp now, Merlin. It's not safe out here and I promised that I would keep you safe." With no more than a click of his tongue, the sorcerer had his horse quickly carrying him back in the direction he'd originally come from.

Merlin had just knelt back down to check on his patient when a new noise made him look back up towards the sky and what he saw made him cry out again; this time in fear.

The Great Dragon, still flying erratically, was now heading straight for him.

Despite all logic telling him he should run for the trees or the camp, the physician in Merlin seemed to take over and he found himself standing between the dragon and his patient, both hands held out wide in a futile gesture to protect the injured knight. He gasped as the creature flapped his wings at a different angle in order to land, and had to raise an arm to shield his face from the wind and the dust that the huge wings had churned up. The dragon was enormous, far larger than Merlin would had thought possible, and the boy found himself looking up towards the monster's huge head and wondering why he didn't feel more terrified.

"Don't you _dare_ kill him!" he shouted at the creature, surprising himself by the strength and deepness of his own voice. "Haven't you done enough harm today already?"

The dragon looked at him curiously, tipping his head to one side. "How small you are ... for such a great destiny," he said and Merlin took a small step back in shock at the fact that the creature had actually spoken to him.

"Destiny?"

"And so very young. Not yet a man."

"I'm ten!" Merlin said firmly. "Why are you attacking us?"

"I was commanded."

"Well, I say it's wrong. I say you should go away and leave us all alone." The dragon tipped his head again, his great maw pulled back in such a way that it looked as if he was smiling. Perhaps he was.

"You do not yet have the power to command me, young warlock."

"Yet?" Merlin asked, trying to work out how the dragon knew he had magic. Could he sense it in the same way as Alator apparently could?

"But I will consider your request," the creature continued. "I expect I shall see you again, Merlin, son of Balinor." Then, with a huge jump and a flap of his mighty wings, he lifted into the air and started to fly back towards the army.

"Wait ... how did you know? Balinor?" He knew practically nothing of his father with neither his mother nor Gaius even having told him his name, both saying it was 'safer' that he didn't know. How did a dragon come by this information? How did he even know who he was? Confused and shaken by the encounter, Merlin started to run back towards the camp, mostly to find someone who could carry his patient back to safety, but also because he wanted to get as far away from that ridge and all that had happened there. He hadn't gone far when he recognised two very familiar looking figures in the distance.

"Gwaine, Arthur," he shouted as he ran over. "You're both alive!"

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed, his smile of delight at seeing his friend slowly fading as he noted Merlin's expression. "What's the matter, mate, you look terrible."

"N-no, not really. It's just … well, the dragon … he ..." He wasn't sure he could find the words to explain what had just happened to him out there, and wasn't sure his friends would believe him even if he could.

"Yes? What?" Arthur asked curiously. Then again, could everyone hear a dragon's words? He'd heard some people say that only those with magic could and, if he told Arthur what had really happened, the prince might accuse him of having magic, even thought Merlin would like to think that they were close enough friends for him not to order his execution. Then of course there was Alator and what he had done. Did Gwaine know what his mentor was? Arthur certainly didn't.

"What about the dragon?" Gwaine asked Merlin.

"He came towards me … he … " No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of any way of explaining what had happened and decided it was probably best not to try.

"Yes?" Arthur pushed. Merlin shook his head.

"Nothing, it was just a bit scary, that's all."

"Well, at least you're in one piece," said Arthur. "Not many people got close to that dragon today and came away uninjured." Merlin smiled at this friend, pleased not to be teased as he usually was, but then these two had probably seen just as many horrible things as he had this morning and it seemed none of them were in the mood for joking. The friendly hands placed on his shoulders by both boys seemed to confirm this thought and Merlin managed to give them both a grateful smile, feeling much happier now he was back in their company.

The boys carried on back towards the physicians' wagons and Merlin informed the supply master that he had found an extra couple of helpers and arranged for someone to go and collect the knight that Alator had apparently cured. After that, the morning was spent in much the same way as before; fetching, carrying and helping to treat the apparently never ending queue of injured knights that came their way. Sometimes Merlin found himself on his own, but it just so happened that he was back with his two friends when they bumped into Leon who had been sent as a messenger and was quite happy to pass on the news to his friends. Apparently the other side were now retreating and Camelot's army, now battered and severely reduced in numbers, had decided to let them go and start making their way back home. Merlin could not remember ever feeling so relieved in his life and it was all he could do not to start crying tears of relief there and then.

"Where's the dragon now?" he asked instead.

"He's gone," Leon informed them. "Some reported seeing him flying back towards the centre of the army and we all braced ourselves, assuming the son would instruct him to attack us again."

"But, he didn't?" Gwaine guessed.

"It doesn't seem so. The creature stayed there for a short while and then flew off just before the army started to retreat."

"Which direction was he heading in?" Arthur asked, obviously concerned for Camelot's safety.

"North-east," Leon replied. "It's just lakes and caves over there, no major settlements for leagues." Merlin nodded, pleased to note that the dragon had decided to leave them all alone.

"I wonder what happened?" Gwaine mused. "I wonder why Morfyn's son couldn't command him?"

Merlin actually jumped at the question. What was it the dragon had said? That he did not have the power to command him 'yet' but would consider his request anyway? Why would he even think about doing what a ten year old asked rather than the new Dragonlord? Perhaps Cenred wasn't like his father. Perhaps the young king hadn't wanted this war and had decided to use Morfyn's death as an excuse to call it off. Merlin decided that he rather liked that idea and it certainly made more sense than a seventy foot dragon deciding to do what a child had asked.

~o~0~o~

The army was already starting to march past them now as it made its way slowly back towards Camelot. Arthur and Gwaine stayed with the physicians for a while, helping to pack up the supplies and ensure the injured were installed in the wagons or made comfortable for the journey home. Alator came to find them that evening and insisted that Arthur camped with the commander and his group in surroundings that benefited his station.

"I'm quite happy to stay here and help Merlin and the other physicians," the prince said.

"Merlin has served well here and done far more than was required of him," Alator replied. "I think that it's only right that he and Gwaine come back with you as well, if that is what you wish?"

"Oh, yes," said Arthur nodding furiously. "Merlin is my companion after all and Gwaine has done his fair share today. Yes, we shall all come with you."

"But … I really think I should stay here, Arthur," Merlin objected. "Gaius said ..."

"The battle is over, Merlin," Alator disagreed, "and, as I told you before, I've been charged to keep an eye on the three of you. That will be far easier if you're all in the same place."

Now too tired to object, the young physician allowed himself to be dragged along by his two friends and it wasn't long before they found themselves being introduced to the surviving senior knights and invited to join them for supper. There they learned more of the battle and their horrible losses including, much to the three boys' shock, Morgana's father, Gorlois.

However, despite the noise, bad news and the excitement of the evening, all three boys fell asleep almost as soon as they'd finished their last mouthful of food, exhausted by everything they'd been through that day. The next thing Merlin was aware of was waking up in a small but comfortable tent, lying snugly in-between Arthur and Gwaine. After satisfying himself that there was no danger and that it was still dark outside, Merlin closed his eyes and didn't wake again until morning.

~o~0~o~

The army had camped a short distance from Camelot that last night, to ensure they would be fairly fresh when they arrived home. Merlin's sleep had been rather more fitful due to some bad dreams of the battle and the injuries he'd observed, but he was a naturally positive boy and confident that the images would fade eventually. For now he was simply relieved to be going home.

He was interested to note that he had really thought of Camelot then too. He hadn't lived there for very long but, when the beautiful castle came into view, he had tears in his eyes and felt a real sense of homecoming. Turning to Gwaine and Arthur it was quite obvious to him that they felt the same.

Most of the knights headed straight for the stables or barracks, but the boys were now part of the elite honour party and were to ride through the gatehouse and onto the cobbles of the main palace courtyard to be welcomed home properly. There on the steps was Uther himself, along with most of the important lords and dignitaries and, standing next to the King, Morgana and Gwen. Merlin exchanged another smile with the boys before catching the girls' eyes. Morgana looked exceptionally pale he noticed, but she started to smile just as soon as she saw her friends and Gwen seemed to be having a great deal of trouble keeping still, jiggling up and down on the spot.

"I think your sweetheart is keen to give her young hero a welcome home kiss," Gwaine whispered to Merlin.

"Sweetheart? What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You and Guinevere. Don't deny it," Arthur added with a far more genuine smile that he'd seen on the Prince's face during the conflict. "It's obvious how you two feel about each other."

"Gwen?" Merlin asked, genuinely confused. "No, I … it's nothing like that … she … we just get on well together, that's all." Gwaine laughed and pushed him so hard that he almost fell over.

Despite the teasing, Merlin really did wish they could go straight up to the girls and tell them of their adventures, but there were the formalities to observe, which meant mostly listening to Uther give a long speech about how pleased he was that they had returned home and promising that they would seek revenge for the lives that had been taken from them. Merlin happened to be looking at Morgana at that point and noticed her glance down at her hand with a frown, muttering something under her breath as she did so.

The speeches seemed to go on forever, but eventually Uther dismissed everyone, ordering them to settle back in and rest before the homecoming feast that night. Then he walked down the last few steps towards his son, signalling for Morgana and Gwen to follow.

"Arthur … I am pleased that you have returned uninjured," the king said.

"Hello, Father. I was never in any real danger as a squire."

"From what I heard about the randomness of the dragon attacks, I do not believe that to be the case." He put a firm hand on his son's shoulder and Merlin found himself wondering if he would give Arthur a proper hug later when they were alone. He hoped that Uther might show his son the affection he knew his friend craved but here, apparently, there was protocol to observe and so the king quickly stepped back and turned his attention to the girls. "The ladies here have been quite concerned about you three," Uther continued with a small smile, "and so I shall leave you to your greetings, but do not take too long. The boys will wish to bathe after their ordeal and the lady Morgana has not been well these last few days and needs her rest too." Merlin turned back to look at the girl more closely and was shocked at just how pale she looked. Then he remembered why.

"I'm so sorry about your father," he said and she nodded in response, head down and apparently trying hard not to cry.

"Was it really horrible out there?" Gwen asked the boys.

"Yes," Arthur replied, "but you do not need to hear of such things."

"You can talk to us about it if you want to," the darker girl disagreed. "We've been trained to fight too and I have been working with Gaius. He has asked for my help with the injured and so I'm sure there is no need for you to spare our feelings."

"Perhaps, but not now," Gwaine said, quite serious for once. "We're just glad to be home, and I'm just looking forward to resuming our swims and walks as soon as possible."

"So am I," Gwen agreed. "King Uther has arranged a huge banquet for everyone tonight and has even given permission for us children to attend."

"Will you be joining us, Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"For a while, perhaps," she replied quietly. "I have not been sleeping well and so am a bit too tired to stay up late."

"I know the feeling," Merlin replied, almost to himself.

After that, the group started to go their separate ways but, before Merlin knew what was happening, he found himself enfolded into a huge hug and quickly recognised the familiar scent.

"Hello, Mother," he said with a smile, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"I was so worried about you."

"I was fine." He managed to pull away briefly to look up at her with another smile but, just as quickly, she was pulling him back towards her again. "I'm fine ..." he mumbled.

"I just wish ..." Hunith paused. "I just wish things were easier for you."

"It's alright ..." There was a long pause and he looked around nervously checking they were alone.

"What is it?" she asked him gently.

"Something happened … I need to tell you, but ..." Again he looked around and with a small frown of concern, Hunith put an arm around his shoulder and lead him off to a quiet bit of open ground, far away from curious ears. "I-I met the dragon," Merlin began and noticed a whole range of expressions quickly flit across her face.

"Met?" she asked.

"He spoke to me. He …" He swallowed hard. "He knew my name and … he said my father was called Balinor." Hunith's eyes instantly swum with tears and Merlin felt suddenly guilty for bringing it up and causing her pain. "I wasn't going to tell you but … I don't understand how he knew, or why he spoke to me, or why he didn't harm me."

"You are very special, Merlin," she replied. "Of course, all mothers think this of their children but, in your case it's true. Balinor was someone of importance too - someone with magic, and the dragon has great power. He recognises his kin."

"He was drawn to me because of my magic then?" the boy asked.

"Mostly."

Merlin frowned at that vague reply but pushed on anyway. "Gaius says it would be dangerous for me to know too much about my father but, it's just ..."

"I understand. I've been very selfish, I'm sorry."

"How did he die? I heard a few different versions about two kings and different people who wanted him killed."

"Yes, there are a number of inaccurate stories about the incident but, I suppose that helps us to keep a low profile. In truth, he was running an errand for one king and was captured by another. He was held for ransom but the king couldn't …" She sighed. "You are quite right that you are old enough to know some things, but perhaps not everything just yet. I loved your father very much, Merlin, even though I didn't know him that long, and I'm afraid that it still hurts me to talk of him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You are correct when you say you have a right to know."

"Thank you."

"You have his hair and his magic and his bravery," she continued after a short pause. "He was a good man, Merlin, don't believe it if you ever hear otherwise. He died whilst trying to save others and continued with his mission even when warned that he would not succeed." She gave her son a weak smile. "You've inherited his stubbornness too, but hopefully not his recklessness."

"Recklessness?" Merlin asked, "Why, what did he do?"

"King Morfyn sent him on a mission," Hunith explained. "At first he sought out the Druids in order to ask their advice, and then he came here to talk to Gaius. They all told him the same thing; that he could not succeed and that he should go back home."

"But he ignored them?"

"Yes."

"What was he trying to do?"

"Rescue all the dragons that Uther had captured."

~o~0~o~

It was two months after the battle and life was beginning to settle back down again in Camelot. There was no news from the North or West and no sighting of the dragon at all. Slowly and surely everything was beginning to calm down and the children were able to enjoy the relaxed life that they had just started to experience before the conflict began. Morgana was still grieving of course, but slowly, with the help of her friends, she was beginning to heal. They had all lost parents over the years – all knew the pain and cruelty that war could bring and most knew what I was like to be uprooted from the place of their birth and moved to somewhere new. Time truly was a healer as everyone said and it wasn't long before the five were back running, play-fighting, tree climbing and water bathing.

Merlin would come to look back on these next four years as the happiest of his life. Growing up in the North with his mother had not been unpleasant, but he only had one friend there and Will had not always been around. Here in Camelot, there was a routine; lessons in the morning, training early afternoon and then in the late afternoon there was usually time to spend with his very best friends when they would explore the castle during the winter or spend long lazy afternoons in the woods during the summer.

Merlin liked all of his new friends for very different reasons; Gwen because she was the most like him – easy going and always seeing the positive things in people and situations but yet, when pushed, her anger could be greater than anyone's. Merlin was like that too and he lost his temper so rarely that it was truly terrifying when he did.

Gwaine was just … fun. He rarely took anything seriously and often played the fool, but Merlin had a feeling that he saw far more than he let on. That was what _they_ had in common because sometimes Merlin felt he had to act like a bit of an idiot, just to make sure no-one suspected how much magical talent he really had.

He had to admit that even he struggled to work out why he was friends with Morgana. She had the same arrogance as Arthur and yet most people in Camelot seemed to think that this was not a desirable trait in a girl, when all could happily accept it in a boy. Merlin knew that wasn't fair and yet, Morgana made him feel inexplicably uncomfortable in a way that Arthur didn't. He thought long and hard about the girl's positive traits and decided that he admired her strength, both physically and mentally. He liked that she stood up for herself and always complained when Uther or Arthur told her she couldn't do something just because she was a girl. Even though Morgana could be very frustrating at times, he could imagine that being constantly told that 'women were weaker then men,' would be just as upsetting for her as hearing 'magic is evil,' was for him. Merlin wasn't sure he entirely understood her, but he did admire her. Opposites attract?

Well, that certainly made sense for him and Arthur too. If anyone had dared ask and if he had the courage to answer, he would have said that Arthur was his best friend. In some ways that didn't make much sense, as he felt he got on better with Gwen and Gwaine than he did with the blond but, there was something about the prince … a connection between the two of them that he couldn't deny. In many ways, being friends with Arthur made as little sense as being friends with Morgana but yet, here they were, all five of them, laughing and joking and playing and … just being children.

Merlin had the sudden, illogical wish that this moment would never end. The famous Camelot Quintet, lying on the grass by the lake, looking for shapes in the clouds under the blue sky; their arms held out by their sides, fingers almost touching as they desperately hoped and prayed that they could stay as children forever.

~o~0~o~

**End of Part One**

* * *

_Coming next ..._

**Part Two.**

The Quintet are now fourteen and have to deal with all the physical, emotional, political and magical problems associated with growing up whilst Camelot and the North-West continue to vye for power.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N **__So, I decided to divide this fic into three shorter stories so that I wouldn't leave you with a horrible cliff hanger if I fell behind and needed to pause at this point. Luckily Part 2 is progressing well so the next chapter should be out within the week as planned.__ Keep an eye on my PP for progress notes, proposed publishing dates and some other useful information relating to this fic._

_I have been asked about the pairings for this fic and have been deliberately vague as I think that is going to be part of the fun, especially in Part Two. However, as I've stated before, this story really isn't about romance, even though it will be included. What I will say though is that it will remain T-rated right until the end and will not include slash - although my regular readers know how much I like to play around with that idea, nonetheless! ;)  
_

_Feel free to review or PM with any questions, speculations or comments.  
_

_Jaq  
_

_18/5/12  
_


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1: Gwen

**Part Two **

_The Quintet are now fourteen and have to deal with the pressures of growing up on top of all their other problems._

**Chapter 1: Gwen**

"Another banquet? More visitors?" Gwen asked her friend that evening as they lounged on Morgana's large bed. "What is Uther doing?"

"Panicking," the other girl replied with a sly smile.

"I don't understand."

"The North-West has been a bit too quiet recently and he's worried about another attack, so he's been sending invitations out to every major lord in the whole of his new expanded territory, especially the border lands. He wants to negotiate and gain information … anything to get a better idea of what's going on out there."

"The price for having such a large territory," Gwen replied with a sigh.

"Yes, exactly, that's the point." Morgana latched on to her comment enthusiastically. "He keeps going on about how he's going to conquer the Northern and Western lands and hold it all for Arthur without bowing to the demands of this prophecy, but he's struggling to administer what he's got already. How's he going to cope if he conquers those lands too?"

"Well, these potential alliances are the way forward, I suppose."

"Don't get too excited," Morgana scoffed. "They're likely to end up as marriage alliances and you know my opinion on that."

"Surely you'd rather marry Arthur than some young lord that you've never met?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Morgana sighed. "When I first got here the idea sounded horrible because I didn't like Arthur at all. Now I think I like him too much." Gwen gave her a very uncharacteristic smirk at the comment. "I don't mean like_ that_," Morgana quickly clarified. "I mean he's a friend – almost a brother in some ways and thinking of him as a husband is just … weird."

"What if you had a choice?" Gwen asked. "What if you could choose your husband rather than having to make a marriage alliance? Is there anyone here that you … like? That you would _want_ to marry?"

"I …" Morgana sighed and shook her head. "It's all just too strange to think about. Perhaps it will have to be some handsome stranger that appears on his white horse and steals my heart because, honestly, I can't think of any of the boys here in that light." She turned to Gwen with a shrug. "What about you?"

"I doubt we'll get much choice, as you say," she replied quickly, suddenly less certain about sharing her feelings with her best friend than she was a short while before.

~o~0~o~

Gwen still attended training most afternoons, with Morgana rarely missing a session; becoming more and more desperate to try to keep up with the boys now they were growing into young men. However, regardless of their timetabled afternoon activities, the Quintet would still meet up afterwards and spend time together in the Palace if it was wet or outside during the more clement days.

They were currently enjoying a warm and sunny early summer and nowadays would spent such days walking through the woods; sometimes running and playing games and usually ending up climbing their favourite tree. Unfortunately, there was no real break from the reality of growing up here, either. Arthur and Gwaine were now able to jump up at a sturdy branch just above head height, and then haul themselves up in one easy go, whilst she and Morgana still had to take the more complicated route starting on the lowest point and working their way slowly upwards. Even Merlin was starting to manage the shortcut after a couple of failed attempts. He may still be rather too slim, despite the daily training, but he was growing the fastest of them all of them, and didn't have as far to jump to reach the branch as the others.

For her own part Gwen was quite happy to accept the differences they were experiencing now they were becoming adults, but she was more upset for Morgana. Her friend was still having trouble excepting her passage into womanhood, despite her childish prettiness rapidly growing into a genuine beauty. Something was going to have to give soon and Gwen was fairly certain that she would be the one that would have to take the brunt of the fall-out.

"So, I hear the news about King Lot's poor health is making everyone panic," Merlin commented, as the five eventually settled themselves on their favourite branches of the mighty oak.

"The rumour is that many of the Western lords are not happy with the idea of that alliance after all," Arthur agreed.

"Why? I thought that was the whole point," said Morgana. "How can they honestly hope to defend themselves against Uther if they're on their own?"

"Apparently, they're all wondering how they can trust Cenred with their kingdom, when he somehow managed to loose a dragon," Gwaine replied turning to grin at Merlin as he chuckled at the joke.

"Exactly," Arthur continued. "They were willing to accept the alliance when Morfyn was a Dragonlord. Now they're not really sure what they're getting out of the deal."

"Morgause is married to King Cenred now though," said Gwen. "They even have a child, heir to both kingdoms."

"That's true," Arthur agreed, "and both sides might happily accept Prince Mordred's rule when he's of age but, not only are some of the Western lords cross about the dragon incident, but others are complaining about Morgause being heir to Lot's kingdom in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked. "She's his only child, isn't she?"

"Well," said Merlin in his best gossip tone, "I hear that a few lords aren't happy with her for some reason and are looking for an alternative candidate."

"What? They can't do that, can they?" Morgana asked.

"Most people will rally behind a true heir," the prince agreed, "But you know better than anyone, Morgana, that kings are made in battle as often as they're made in the marriage bed."

"Yes, thanks for that little dig, Arthur," she complained. "As well as the highly unpleasant image."

"Well, that obviously explains all the visitors that are arriving to attend Uther's summer festival next month," Gwaine replied with a laugh at Morgana's comment.

"Talking of which, weren't we supposed to be at court this afternoon to greet that lord and his family when they arrived?" Merlin asked.

"I'm far too comfy to move," Arthur complained as he lay out flat along his branch and folded his arms confidently. Gwen stared at him entranced. How was he able to lie like that and not fall off? She was gripping her own lower branch far more firmly and, although not exactly afraid of the height, she certainly felt a little cautious about the position. "We're going to get lots more visits like this now that King Lot is ill. All the border families vying for position and loads and loads of meetings that I'm now required to attend." He yawned loudly. "I'd much rather stay here."

"Uther's not going to like it," Merlin responded in a sing-song voice.

"We'll all be there for the banquet tonight – I don't see what the problem is," the Prince replied nonchalantly.

"You'll very quickly discover the problem as soon as you get home," Gwaine disagreed, "and when the inevitable does happen, please allow us all the pleasure of being able to say, 'I told you so'."

"Shut up, Gwaine."

"Who is this family, anyway?" Gwen asked.

"Lord Olaf, his daughter Vivian and a couple of young lords he took in as wards when their family was killed in the conflict with Morfyn and his dragon four years ago," Arthur replied, and the whole group briefly fell silent as they remembered the battle; the boys having served in it and Morgana apparently having experienced some of it during a nightmare. There was something about those dreams that made Gwen nervous, something about a half remembered conversation between Nimueh and Alice, but she suspected it had something to do with Druids and magic and that, of course, was not a subject to be discussed when in Camelot.

"I hear there will be minstrels and dancing?" she said instead.

"Oh, I do hope so," Morgana added and both girls giggled as they heard the expected groans from the other branches.

~o~0~o~

After the tree climb, Morgana and the boys got into a play fight which Gwen eventually found herself pulled into as well. After her initial complaints, she started to enter the spirit of the thing and had to admit that she rather enjoyed herself. So much so that, by the time the five walked in through the Gatehouse entrance just before sunset, they were all covered from head to toe in mud, and even the stone faced guards looked a bit shocked to see the Quintet in such a state.

As Gwen and Merlin entered the palace first, laughing about the way Morgana had managed to tackle Arthur to the ground in a surprise attack, they were suddenly confronted by three smartly dressed children they didn't recognise; the blonde girl's hands over her mouth in shock as the two boys came forward aggressively to confront them.

"What are you doing here, peasants?" the tallest boy asked. "This it the royal Palace of Camelot and no place for the likes of you."

Gwen took a nervous step backwards but Merlin, typically, was not going to be cowed by bullies. "Sorry, who are you?" he asked in a polite but firm voice.

"We do not have to answer to urchins," the girl replied. She was very pretty, Gwen observed, blonde and petite with large eyes and a dress that made some of Morgana's look plain.

"We live here," Merlin continued.

"You're a liar," one of the boys declared. "We shall get our father and he'll tell the King about you and put you in the stocks, which will serve you right."

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked, as the other three members of their quintet finally caught up.

"Oh there's more of the dirty creatures," the girl exclaimed. "How dreadful!"

"These … guests, seem to be under the impression that we're peasants," Merlin said in a calm voice that did not match the look in his eyes. Gwen knew that expression well and even Gwaine had learnt to back off when he saw it.

"We're going to tell King Uther that you're here," the second boy announced.

"There's no need," said Arthur with a feral smile. "I'll inform Father of my return shortly."

"Your … father?" the girl gasped.

"I assume you're the Lady Vivian," Arthur continued in a bored tone. "Nice to meet you."

"Y-you're Prince Arthur? What are doing in the company of these urchins?" Merlin and Gwaine both took a fairly aggressive step forward whilst the newcomers stepped backwards, suddenly less certain of themselves.

"Now, then, no need to be rude to our guests," said Morgana coming forward with an open smile. "They're new to Camelot and obviously haven't had a chance to recover after their long journey." Gwen exchanged a grin with Gwaine. Morgana, usually the least diplomatic of the party under normal circumstances, knew exactly when to turn on the charm when it suited her.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, appearing in such a way," Vivian declared fixing her glare on Merlin, Gwaine and Gwen. "And it's certainly hard to believe that these three are nobility … I mean, just look at them."

"I shall introduce you all formally tonight, when we have had a chance to bathe and relax after our tiring hunt," Arthur lied, "But you need to understand that Camelot is a civilised place and whom the Prince chooses to be friends with is entirely his own concern."

"Just ask around," Gwaine said cheerfully, "and I'm sure you'll soon find out what happens to those that have insulted our group in the past."

"Now, if you'll excuse us," said Morgana, leading the five forwards and causing Vivian to squeak and jump backwards, "There is a hot bath tub calling to me." The others followed behind her, Arthur also looking straight ahead, Gwaine and Merlin giving the three sarcastic smiles whilst Gwen simply tried her best to copy her friends' bravado.

"The cheek of it," Arthur muttered as they made their way up to their chambers as the other four all mumbled their agreement.

"Ah, Robert?" Merlin called out to a passing servant. It seemed that the tall boy knew everyone in Camelot by name, from the highest to the lowest born, and always talked to them all as equals.

The man stopped on hearing Merlin's voice and looked the five up and down with a servants' typically bland expression. "I take it you'll be wanting baths drawn in all of your chambers, my lords … ladies?" he asked calmly.

"Got it in one," Gwaine replied. "Good man," and the five continued on their way whilst Gwen noticed Merlin giving Robert a shrug and a slightly apologetic grin, whilst the servant just shook his head with a soft smile.

~o~0~o~

Later that evening, Gwen lay on her stomach on the bed, watching as Nimueh styled Morgana's hair into long, soft curls and waiting for her own turn to be dressed up for tonight's banquet.

"You look beautiful," Gwen told her friend.

"Thank you," Morgana replied. "Do you know, I think all that mud has really helped my complexion?" Nimueh quietly scoffed in response and Gwen saw her friend smirk at the reaction - enjoying every opportunity to tease her maid after she had complained so bitterly about the mess the pair had arrived in earlier.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight," Gwen countered cheerfully. "I hope the boys will agree to dance with us."

"I suppose. Personally I'd rather fight them. I can't wait until tomorrow afternoon when I can show Gwaine just how much of a fluke his win was today."

"Morgana, you have to accept ..." Gwen bit her lip. "I mean … the boys … they're … well they're almost men and are just going to keep getting stronger and faster from now on."

"No. I won't accept it. Sword fighting is not all about strength, it's about tactics and flexibility and ..." She shook her head and Nimueh 'tutted' and turned it back towards the mirror so she could continue her styling. "I'm going to learn how to beat them all, no matter what it takes."

Gwen sighed. Morgana may well be good enough to keep most of the young men on their toes, but there was no way she would be able to challenge someone like Gwaine when he was fighting at his best, and Arthur had been out of her reach for some time. He had always been the best with the sword when they were children and now that he was fourteen he had grown enough in height and in breadth to put Morgana at a serious disadvantage.

She understood her friend's frustration though. Morgana had almost always lost to Arthur when they were children, but she had usually beaten Gwaine, Oswald and Ethan. Even Valiant and the handsome Lancelot occasionally … until recently. Now all the boys were growing taller and stronger, whilst Morgana was growing more and more frustrated. At a time when most young ladies of court celebrated the time when their bodies announced their womanhood, Morgana had spent two whole weeks sulking.

"There, that's you ready," Nimueh announced. "Now, Guinevere, can I persuade you to wear something other than yellow tonight? Morgana's going to wear her white and gold gown tonight, why don't you try the lilac?"

"I know it's good to show the colour of our birth kingdom," Morgana said, "but tonight we really should offer a united front, especially after this afternoon's encounter."

"Alright then," said Gwen slipping out of the dressing gown she's worn since she'd finished her bath. "I do rather like that purple dress, I have to admit."

~o~0~o~

It certainly was a lavish affair; so much delicious food and drink on offer in the Great Hall, whilst everyone laughed and joked and the minstrels played in the gallery. Uther sat at the centre of the head table next to Olaf, Arthur and Vivian sat next to their fathers, and Morgana and the two young wards sat on the outside of them. Merlin, Gwaine and a few other youngsters of her acquaintance were seated close to the dais, as she was too. They were all from good families – all accepted as young lords and ladies and yet Gwen didn't believe for a moment that Uther knew exactly which family she and Gwaine hailed from. Someone had apparently convinced the king that they were supposed to be honoured without telling him exactly why.

She suspected the Druids were behind it.

Although, perhaps it didn't matter now. There was no longer a Southern or Eastern kingdom and Camelot's fealty policy mean that, if you promised to be faithful to the King then you automatically became Red, no matter what colour banner you'd been born under. Gwen sighed as she looked at her dress colour tonight. Did anyone here truly understand why she so often wore yellow, or why Gwaine insisted on wearing brown under his Camelot colours, or why you hardly ever saw Morgana wearing any colour other than green? Even Merlin, who dressed the most casually out of all of them, would usually wear a blue neckerchief with his red shirt and occasionally swapped the two colours around. Despite him not knowing the full history of his family before he came here, it was obvious that he too was trying to keep wearing a little of his home, whilst also announcing his new loyalty to Camelot's red.

Interestingly, Merlin was wearing blue tonight too, albeit a darker shade than was usually associated with the North. Gwaine was wearing a dark green which made a startling difference to his usual browns and Arthur, of course, was wearing Camelot's colours with obvious pride; a dark red tonight, very highly decorated.

In fact, all three boys were wearing their smart outfits confidently, and not appearing at all awkward about it, despite their very vocal objections this afternoon. Gwen couldn't help thinking that they had been complaining a little too much. She suspected they really enjoyed the chance to dress up and show off as much as she and Morgana did - and why shouldn't they? Both Arthur and Gwaine were growing up to be especially dashing, good-looking young men and, as for Merlin ... Well, no-one would describe him as typically handsome but, here and now, with his dark hair brushed and his doublet exaggerating his very blue eyes, there was an appeal about him that couldn't be denied. Gwen looked at all three boys, one after the other, and felt her cheeks start to warm. She shook her head and took another sip of her drink, suddenly embarrassed about admiring her best friends in such an inappropriate way.

Later, the tables were cleared, the dancing started and again, despite their earlier complaints, her three male friends were the first to offer themselves as partners; each doing their duty to the other young ladies here too and inviting Vivian to dance with rather more grace than Morgana offered herself to Olaf's two wards. Gwen felt awkward about those dances too; the boys not attempting to hide their disdain at having to be seen with a girl who had been covered in mud earlier on in the day.

"How was your dance with Vivian?" she asked Arthur during their courtly dance, as they stepped back and fourth, touching hands and stepping gently around each other.

"She is a very pretty girl," the prince replied, whilst pulling a face. "And would be even more so if she didn't stick her nose up and frown quite so much." Gwen giggled at the comment and Arthur grinned. "You see, none of the ladies here do that anywhere near enough. Even Morgana should learn to laugh more."

"That's perhaps a little harsh, considering?" she replied, trying not to show her pleasure at his compliment.

"Oh well, I didn't mean that," Arthur said, as he realised that Gwen was referring to Gorlois' death. "I just mean that she often tries hard not to laugh at some of our jokes, even when it's obvious that she finds them funny."

Gwen shrugged. "You're probably right."

"But of course I am," Arthur countered and she gave him an exasperated look as he grinned broadly at her, not at all abashed.

She found Gwaine's observations of Vivian even more amusing and started to laugh so hard that she worried that Arthur was being polite earlier and that she should take some lessons from Morgana regarding appropriateness. She was certainly getting some very strange looks by the time their dance had finished, although Gwaine seemed delighted at her amused reaction to his comments.

"Vivian didn't recognise me at first," Merlin said with a grin when it was his turn to dance with Gwen. "She was a bit serious but pleasant through most of it and then it seemed she suddenly worked out who I was and her expression changed mid-step. I suppose it was quite funny, really."

"That happened to me with the skinnier of the two boys," Gwen agreed, "but I'm not surprised Vivian didn't recognise you, I hardly do myself. You look very smart."

"Thank you, although, to be honest, I am finding this all terribly uncomfortable." He fingered his neck where the collar of his tunic was pressing, perhaps missing his usual scruffy neckerchief.

"You think that's bad, you should see what us ladies are having to wear under these dresses nowadays ..." Gwen broke off as she caught Merlin's wide eyed expression, his cheeks now bright pink. "I didn't mean ..." she stuttered, torn between horror and amusement. "I wasn't actually going to_ show _you … I mean … not here - obviously." She felt her own cheeks burn as she realised that she wasn't making things any better.

"Please, Gwen, I'm having enough trouble trying _not_ to notice that you two are growing up without you bringing it to my attention in quite such a way." Merlin commented with a weak smile and she couldn't help notice where his eyes had flicked down to as he'd said it. She had thought she'd caught Arthur and Gwaine looking too, but then, they had always been better at keeping their countenance in such situations. Merlin, as Morgana often pointed out gleefully, was all too easy to embarrass.

"Have you danced with Morgana yet?" she asked in an attempt to distract him.

"Yes," he said and fell briefly silent as if wondering what to say next. "You're both looking very beautiful tonight," he finished.

"T-thank you."

"That colour really suits you," he continued, although his gaze now seemed to be mostly on her hair line.

"Now you're going to make _me_ blush," she commented. His eyes met hers again and smiled, causing a strange little shudder to course through her. "Although you always were the most ready with a compliment."

"Well, unlike our favourite Prat, I've always been happy to admit how pretty you are," he replied and then seemed to realise what he'd said and turned even redder than before. As soon as the dance had finished, Gwen excused herself and went up onto the balcony for a little fresh air. It was suddenly feeling surprisingly hot in the Hall.

~o~0~o~

The following day saw her back in Gaius' chambers helping Merlin to write and label some bottles whilst the physician was on his rounds, 'Dishing out hang-over cures,' the apprentice had told her with a grin.

Gwen noticed their conversation seemed a little more awkward than usual this morning and she found herself facing her own concerns about growing up that she and Morgana had not really talked about yet. What would happen to their quintet if they developing romantic feelings for each other or when they were inevitably betrothed to others? She had hoped the strange feelings she'd experienced last night was just the novelty of the occasion and the fact that they had been so well dressed up but here, looking at Merlin again, she felt the same strange flutter when he smiled at her, and started to worry that this awkwardness might be permanent or, even worse, the beginning of the end of their friendship.

As the pair started to take the bottles back to the shelf, Merlin fairly typically got in a bit of a tangle and ended up bumping into her. In his haste to apologise, he placed his hands on her arms as if to stop her falling and ended up holding her quite close, his blue eyes widening as he realised their proximity.

Perhaps it was the left over effects of last night's mead - although Gwen really hadn't had that much. It could have been the memory of Merlin in that amazing blue doublet last night and the way he'd smiled at her but, before she knew what she was doing, she was up on her tip-toes and aiming to place a kiss on his cheek. Perhaps he'd turned his head, or perhaps some wanton part of her had suddenly intervened but, before she knew what was happening, she found her lips pressed up against his instead; soft and warm. They both gasped and pulled away and she was about to apologise and leave, when he leant down and kissed her again. It was sweet and gentle, just a couple of tentative touches of lips and, when they parted, Gwen was relieved to find Merlin smiling shyly and she relaxed, pleased that she hadn't made a total fool of herself.

"That was nicer than I thought it would be," he announced and then suddenly looked a bit concerned about what he'd said. "I don't mean that I thought kissing you would be horrible, I just meant that it wasn't long ago that I thought the whole idea was really strange and now ..."

"It's alright," she said with a laugh. "I know what you mean."

They continued with their task for a while, both exchanging shy smiles with Merlin, quite deliberately she was sure, using every excuse to ensure that their hands brushed when they were passing bottles to each other.

"So, perhaps this afternoon, if the other three want to play at hunting or fighting, you and I could go for one of our walks?" He suggested after a while.

"That would be lovely," she agreed.

"Although it might be best if we didn't tell the others ..." He winced and she bit her lip at the thought of what the other three would say if they found out about this morning. "We should perhaps try to keep it to ourselves … for a while," he continued. "I'm not sure I'm quite ready for Arthur's teasing when he realises that you and I are sweethearts."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N**__ Aha, I bet you weren't expecting _that_! _

_So, as I've said before, I've had a few queries about what pairings might happen in this fic, with my regular readers assuming I'm heading towards my usual ships. I might be, I might not – lol! Let's just say I fancied exploring a couple of the 'lesser' ships and this fic seemed to be the perfect excuse to do so. _

_However, although Part Two takes place when they're teenagers and there are hormones flying around, I never intended this fic to be about romance. For me it's all about the politics of this world and, most importantly of all, the Prophecy and what it means for the five kingdoms. Check my PP for more details.  
_

_**OT A/N**. As some of you may have noticed, MerlinTV has recently gone off-line but, in case you didn't know, a new Merlin fansite has just opened this week - _theheartofcamelot (dot) com_ which I'd really recommend.  
_

_25/5/12_


	8. Part 2: Chapter 2: Gwaine

**Chapter 2: Gwaine**

Despite being of an age where most young men stopped formal education, Gwaine was still required to have daily lessons with Alator every morning and continue to improve his reading, writing and knowledge of law and history. Although many of the local young lords were now working alongside their fathers or advisors, Gwaine had assumed he'd be training full time as a knight now, especially as he was considered one of the best of his age here in Camelot.

So why was he here, sitting at a table piled high with dusty old scrolls and ancient texts, discussing how the laws and customs of the Druids differed from that of the Kings and their imported religion, when most of his friends were already outside training with sword and mace? In his frustration, the young man slammed the book he was reading down onto the table and asked his tutor that very question.

"It is important that someone with your background is fully educated and instructed for the future role you will need to take," Alator replied calmly.

"What do you mean by that? I'm well aware who my father is, and of the latest gossip from the West, but I'm just the younger, illegitimate son of a king and have no real claim to a kingdom whilst a legitimate child lives."

"Well now, although you are correct that most kingdoms will consider a legitimate daughter's right before an illegitimate son, there are a few interesting rumours circulating at the moment concerning Princess Morgause's claim."

"What do you mean? What rumours?"

"That perhaps she's not actually legitimate. That she might not even be Lot's daughter at all."

"You're not serious!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"There is some evidence to support such a claim."

"Evidence? What have you lot been up to now?" Gwaine accused.

"We may have just whispered a few truths," Alator replied calmly.

"Is it the truth, or are you just stirring up trouble?"

Alator smiled slightly. "We have our sources, but it does now seem likely that King Lot has no legitimate children at all."

"You mean that I could be his only child?"

"It's possible. Certainly you'd be his eldest."

Gwaine groaned. "Morgause will just deny the rumours though. With her mother dead there would be no way anyone could prove it."

"Which is what much of the Western disturbance is all about, right now," Alator confirmed. "The various Lords of importance deciding which candidate to support."

"Hang on, though. Morgause has been accepted by Lot as his heir and is now married to King Cenred with a child who can legitimately take over the two kingdoms. Surely this gossip won't make any difference?"

"It might, but there are many families that will support your claim because you look more like the current king than Morgause does. Quite honestly, there are those lords that would support you simply because they believe that any male's claim outweighs a female's regardless of age or legitimacy."

"I wouldn't recommend you mentioning that one within Morgana's hearing, if I were you?" Gwaine said with a smile.

"Primogeniture is not an idea that the Druids support," the priest replied, seemingly amused by his comment. "But, right now, the rumours of Morgause's illegitimacy and your survival are getting louder, it is certainly something that many of the lords are talking about."

"I still say it's irrelevant," Gwaine said, shaking his head. "It's all irrelevant, despite the grumblings of rebellion. Lot and Morfyn agreed terms of the alliance, as did their lords. As such, the two kingdoms are to be joined on Lot's death, which I gather is probably not that far away now, and then young Prince Mordred will be the fully recognised heir to the new kingdom."

"That is one possible outcome, yes," Alator replied cryptically.

Gwaine raised his eyes to the ceiling whilst his mind continued to come to terms with this latest revelation. "I've spent all these years knowing that I was the king's son but yet had to keep that a secret for my own safety and now you're saying that I have a very real chance of becoming king of the West myself? What about Uther? If he hears about this ..."

"Obviously we need to be very careful whilst we're in Camelot but, I assure you that there are now a number of people out there who believe you're alive and well and who will support your claim."

"_My_ claim? I'm not making such a claim. Are you?"

"Let's just wait and see what happens next, shall we?"

~o~0~o~

After training, the Quintet spent the afternoon in the woods as usual and, whilst Gwaine and Arthur took it in turns to give Morgana extra sword training, Merlin and Gwen went off on one of their walks as they had been doing for a number of years. Today, however, Gwaine noticed Morgana's gaze had an especially wicked sparkle as she follow the pair's route.

"What?" he asked her.

"Don't say you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Arthur asked.

Morgana raised her eyes. "Those two … " she replied, pointing.

"That's old gossip," Arthur replied with a shrug. "We just like to tease them that's all."

"Honestly, boys. Look!" She nodded towards the two retreating figures and Gwaine blinked in surprise as he realised that the two were holding hands and Merlin appeared to be learning in so close to Gwen that their bodies were almost touching.

"No ..." Arthur gasped. "Really? Merlin!"

"Why do you say it like that?" Morgana asked in a tone which almost sounded offended. "Why seem surprised about Merlin? Why not Gwen?"

"Well Gwen is … well, she's pretty and … ah ..." Arthur stumbled over his words as Gwaine and Morgana stared at him and smirked. "But … Merlin, I mean ... Who would like him in that way? He's just so ..."

"Sweet? Well mannered? Humorous? Attentive?" Morgana pushed.

"She's got a point, mate," Gwaine replied with a laugh. "He may not be the best with a sword, but not all girls are looking for that."

"Merlin though?" Arthur repeated.

"I have to admit that I'm most impressed," Gwaine said. "I had no idea he was such a dark horse. Good on him."

"Typical," Morgana countered with a shake of the head. "Although Merlin's not half as meek as he likes to make out."

"Are you perhaps jealous that your friend got in there before you?" Gwaine teased her.

"Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Well, you have just managed to list an impressive number of Merlin's good traits."

"That's quite true," Arthur agreed with a grin.

"And what about you with all the 'Gwen's pretty,' and the lovely shade of pink you turned when you said it?" Morgana countered.

"You know, I really, really hope someone can persuade Father to marry you off to someone else," Arthur replied with a glare and Morgana stuck her tongue out at him. "Talking of which, he wanted me back this afternoon, he's insisting that I spend some time with those annoying wards of lord Olaf's." The blond pulled a face at the thought. "I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"Yes, and we must find some time to catch up with Merlin in the morning and tease him mercilessly for this latest gossip," Gwaine suggested - Arthur grinned broadly at the comment as he walked away.

"You leave the poor boy alone," Morgana said to Gwaine when Arthur was out of earshot. "He makes Gwen happy and don't you dare go ruining it for them."

"Not me. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart," he countered. "Come on now, shall we continue with this so I can pretend that I'm really trying my hardest against you and not actually letting you win?"

"What!"

Gwaine had to admit that he was impressed at how strongly Morgana flew at him at that comment, and suddenly didn't feel quite as in control as usual; especially as he had no idea where her extra strength had suddenly come from - or why he kept seeming to fall over thin air - or how he seemed to struggle to concentrate as he noticed a piece of her long hair coming free of its bindings and toss around her head like little black snakes, and the way her top pulled very tightly against her chest when she raised her wooden sword to attack and …

The next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back and seeing stars.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gwaine. Are you alright?" Morgana asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Ah, what happened there?" he groaned.

"I believe you took your eyes off my sword," she replied with a wicked grin.

"Really?"

"Yes, they seemed to be focused on something else entirely!" She smiled cheekily and he suddenly coloured as he remembered exactly what he'd been looking at just before she'd floored him.

"Oh … well, now there's a tactic you can employ as a female that I hadn't thought of before," he said, frowning at the pounding in his head.

"Will you be serious?"

"I am. It's a good idea really. With a figure like yours I doubt there would be many men that could fully concentrate on what they were doing."

"Well, you certainly couldn't."

"Apparently not."

"So, you like my figure, do you?" Morgana asked.

Ah yes," he replied shaking his head as another bout of dizziness came over him. "You're very beautiful." There was a sudden silence as Morgana stared at him and Gwaine frantically replayed what he'd just said. "Although my head does really hurt and I may not know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Seriously?" she asked moving closer to him and placing a gentle hand on his brow. "Should we get you to see Gaius?" He blinked at having her quite so close and the way her hand was gently stoking his head. _Very beautiful_, he thought.

"Or we could perhaps go for a walk along the river?" he suggested with a sudden smile. He was pleased to note that Morgana grined back as she helped him to his feet. The pair then walked off hand in hand in the opposite direction to Gwen and Merlin and it wasn't long before Gwaine had completely forgotten about his headache.

~o~0~o~

He had only just arrived back in his chambers when a messenger arrived informing him that his presence was required by the king. Gwaine shot a panicked look at Alator but the man just frowned and shrugged obviously not knowing the reason for the summons either.

"Do you think I have to worry about … anything?" Gwaine asked, remembering the earlier conversation and inwardly worrying about what he'd just been doing with the king's beloved ward.

"I'm not sure. You get dressed into something a little smarter and I'll see if Nimueh has any further insights."

The young man dressed quickly but, as Alator hadn't returned and the messenger had said, 'as soon as possible,' Gwaine decided he'd better go on down without him. On the way he encountered Arthur and then Merlin and finally, as they moved into the next corridor, Gwen and Morgana. He noticed the taller girl subtly lick her lips as she saw him and tried hard to hide his grin.

"Any idea what this is about?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure, but it might be to do with … this afternoon," Arthur replied with a wince.

"What about this afternoon?" Merlin asked, exchanging a slightly panicked look with Gwen, whilst Gwaine shared a nervous glance with Morgana.

"I'm not entirely sure though," Arthur continued as they reached the door and were instantly admitted by the two guards to see Uther sitting at the head of the council table.

"Ah, there you are. Thank you for coming so promptly." Uther was being at his most polite. _Too_ polite, Gwaine thought. The nervous look on his friends' faces seemed to indicate that they agreed with that view. "Please take a seat."

"Father, if this is about … this afternoon. I should just say that ..."

"Yes, thank you, Arthur, I'm well aware that your manners towards our guests has not been quite as it should be. This is not entirely unconnected to that but is perhaps more generally about these friends of yours and the changes that you are all going to need to make now that you are becoming adults."

"Changes? What changes?" Morgana asked suspiciously.

"Your friendship toward each other is well know within Camelot, and I admit that I even approved of it when you were children but assumed it would change automatically when you reached this age. It's only today that I've become fully aware of the problems that this ... Quintet of yours is causing.

"We're not causing any problems," Morgana objected. "Who says we are?"

"You have all pulled away from other young lords and ladies of Court over the years and, seeing that all five of you come from good families, I did not see any reason to object. However, during the last few days, I hear that you have been quite rude to our new guests, practically ignoring them in favour of each other and now, I understand, that you are still spending your free time together … unchaperoned."

Gwaine now knew exactly where this was going and he saw Merlin look over at Gwen and wince. Typically, Arthur and Morgana were a little slower on the uptake.

"Why shouldn't we spend our free time together?" Arthur asked. "It is _our_ free time, after all."

"I have no objections to you spending time with Gwaine and Merlin here," Uther continued, "but Morgana and Guinevere are women now and they should not be in the company of young men without an appropriate chaperone."

"What!" Morgana exclaimed. "That's ridiculous."

"I am only thinking of your reputation," Uther continued.

"What, you don't think I'm capable of defending myself if any of these three get too friendly?"

"Morgana, mind your manners. The matter is closed. You can spend as much time as you choose with Guinevere, but you must treat these three as you would any other man of Court. Come the summer festivities, I shall formally announce your engagement to Arthur but ..."

"Oh no you don't," she interrupted with a snarl. "I am not going to marry _him_."

"Thanks, Morgana," Arthur objected quietly.

"You know what I mean," she replied, turning to him sharply, "and I know you feel the same way."

"Arthur?" The King asked.

"My feelings haven't changed since the last time we had this conversation, Father. Morgana is my friend but … well, she's also rather like a sister and … well, you might as well ask me to marry Merlin – it would feel just as weird."

Gwaine couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing at the comment and couldn't stop even when Uther glared at him. "Lovely match though," he managed to reply, and soon all five were smiling, despite the serious conversation. If he didn't know better, the young man could have sworn he'd even seen Uther's lips twitch at one point.

"You have all been educated in war and politics and you know that marriage amongst the nobility is about alliances rather than feelings," the king continued seriously. "Marrying Morgana will placate those troublesome Eastern lords, Arthur, and when other Lords from the borders come looking for marriage alliances for their sons and daughters, there will be other high ranking Lords and Ladies in Camelot that will wish to better their own families in general and Camelot in particular." He noted their confused looks and smiled. "We have a number of guests arriving for the mid summer festivities, many from the borderlands, or from Houses that we would do well to ally ourselves with. I'm expecting the four of you to also make marriages that will help Camelot's cause."

All five youngsters exchanged glances with each other and Gwaine winced. That was just going to take the fun out of everything!

~o~0~o~

By the end of the month, the castle was even busier than usual, with numerous Lords and envoys having arrived for Uther's Mid-summer festivities. Of course, this celebration was really a modern version of the Druids' summer solstice traditions and, from what he'd heard, Gwaine could appreciate why Camelot had adapted and watered down that particular holiday. Uther may well be using these celebrations as an excuse to arrange the marriages of various young lords and ladies living in Camelot, but at least there would be no actual ceremony at this point in time, and certainly no consummation. Honestly he hadn't known where to look when Alator had started to educate him in the exact nature of those particular fertility rituals.

However, for the whole quintet, any excitement about new guests and extravagant banquet plans was overshadowed by Uther's edict on their friendship. Just as Gwaine was enjoying becoming acquainted with Morgana in a whole new and exciting way, he was suddenly banned from seeing her unchaperoned.

Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to get around it and, thankfully, Morgana felt the same way. Luckily the problem was easily solved by Gwaine and Merlin arranging time together, with Gwen and Morgana doing the same, and each pair simply swapping partners without any of the adults being any the wiser.

So, here he was with Morgana a few days before the holiday, in an abandoned room in the castle, holding hands and kissing, and sometimes even able to leave her alone for long enough to do some talking.

"It's all most unfair and very annoying, of course," Morgana said, talking about Uther's determination to use the celebration to announce a whole string of alliance betrothals. "And Gwen, of course, is getting quite upset about it. Not only is she in a panic wondering which lord she might end up being foisted off onto, but now she's met the daughter of some envoy who's arrived today and appears to be spending a large amount of time with Gaius and Hunith."

"Ah, so Merlin's next on the list then?" Gwaine mused. "Envoy? From where?"

"I'm not sure but, it seems that this Lord Njord sought Alator out _before_ Uther and so you know what _that_ means."

"Druid interference – again," he complained, unable to stop wondering if this had anything to do with him too. "So, what's this daughter of his like?"

"Very pretty and Merlin seems quite flustered around her – hence Gwen's confusion," Morgana continued. "It's not as if she's really upset about that as such, rather the whole 'growing up' thing and her worry that this will affect our friendship somehow."

"Yes, I have to say that crossed my mind even before Uther's little talk – just as soon as you informed us about Merlin and Gwen, actually." He sighed. "I really wish it didn't have to be this complicated."

"Well, Gwen says that she's sure Merlin's jaw was about to hit the floor when he saw this girl the other day and I really don't think she was jealous or anything, she's even said - hinted - that, as much as she likes Merlin and as much as she's enjoyed their little romance, she's had a feeling for sometime that it wouldn't have lasted."

"Really? I'd say those two were just right for each other."

"Yes, but that's because, as I've said before, you tend to underestimate Merlin. He's not quite as sweet and gentle as he likes to make out. There's power there, you know? A strength that ..." She shook her head, fighting to explain herself.

"What do you mean?" Gwaine pushed. He really liked Merlin but did often feel as if he didn't know the boy at all.

"I don't know – it's just a feeling … something like … a dream. I sometimes get the impression that, despite his physique, Merlin has to potential to be the strongest of us all. Does that make any sense?"

"Strangely yes, although I know it shouldn't. So, who does Gwen really like then?" Gwaine asked.

"What? Why do you say that?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure. Just something about the way you relate her concerns. As if it doesn't matter if she likes Merlin or if she likes someone else … she's not going to have any choice in the matter?"

"Apparently none of us are," Morgana said with a sigh. "Although if you like the look of Njord's daughter, you'd better get in quick. You know how fast Merlin can make a move on a girl when he's a mind."

"Funny."

~o~0~o~

"So Gwaine, are you going to fight Merlin for the lovely Lady Freya's hand?" Arthur teased as the three boys made their way to the lake for their planned swim. Even before the meeting with Uther the five had decided that swimming in the presence of the opposite sex was not something they felt comfortable about in recent years.

"I don't know why you feel the need to tease us," Merlin complained. "I thought you of all people understood how awkward this is for us."

"I do, of course I do," Arthur replied, "but I suppose I envy you a bit being paired off with someone you don't know that well. I mean, of course Morgana is very beautiful, but somehow I know her too well for that to matter."

"That doesn't appear to have stopped Gwaine," Merlin said, turning a smirk towards him.

"Yes, thank you for that, Merlin, and I hear that you think this Freya is very beautiful too," Gwaine replied as they walked towards the lake, each clutching a small piece of cloth to help them dry off after their swim.

"Yes?" Merlin replied, confused by the comment.

"And that everyone is commenting on how much she looks like Morgana?"

"Really? Do you think so?"

"A little bit, yes," Arthur agreed with a grin. "So, if you like the look of Freya …?"

"Unlike Arthur I've always admitted that Morgana was pretty," Merlin scoffed. "In fact I seem to remember that I commented on it when we were ten, and so, if I wasn't embarrassed about it then, I don't imagine why you'd think I'd be embarrassed about it now?"

"Well, if you like Freya and your mother approves then I certainly won't stand in your way," said Gwaine. "Although, the only problem with that is that one dark-haired beauty goes to you, the other goes to Arthur, and Gwen, apparently, has a list of locals as long as her arm - even if one of these visitors doesn't get in there first."

"Really?" Arthur frowned. "Who's on her list, do you know?"

"Leon, Valiant and Lancelot for a start," Merlin replied.

"What?"

Gwaine frowned at his friend. "Why so shocked, Arthur?"

"Shocked? No … it's just ..." The prince shook his head. "They're all from good families, I suppose but … not Valiant."

"Agreed ..." Merlin agreed fervently. "Personally, I think she's leaning towards Lancelot."

"I suppose I'd approve of that," Gwaine agreed. "Good knight. Kind. A bit … soft but ..."

"That would suit her though, wouldn't it?" Arthur asked with a small frown.

"I'm not sure," Merlin disagreed. "Gwen's not quite as meek as she likes to make out."

"That's very interesting," Gwaine said with a grin. "Morgana was saying exactly the same thing about you."

"S-she was? I don't understand."

They'd reached the small cluster of trees just around the corner from their old swimming lake and, now they were well away from the castle, they stripped to their lower under garments before continuing their journey towards the lake, now relaxing as they were able to enjoy the feel of the sun on their bare backs. Once they reached the shore itself they'd strip completely, but it was as well to make sure they were completely alone before they exposed themselves quite so much.

"Morgana thinks you're keeping secrets, Merlin." Gwaine replied to the boy's earlier stammered question.

"As if," Arthur scoffed. "What could _he_ possibly have to keep secret?" Gwaine was looking straight at Merlin then and noticed a brief look of panic cross the boy's face but it was gone so quickly even he began to doubt what he'd seen. Still, who was he to lecture someone else about keeping secrets?

They had just emerged from the little copse and were rounding the corner towards the lake when, to their total shock, they encountered two others on their way up. Gwaine felt his breath catch as he recognised the pair ... Gwen and Morgana, dressed in just their undergarments.

Their very wet, almost totally see-through undergarments.

All three boys instantly moved their towels in front of themselves to try and hide their fairly typical reaction to the interesting sight, whilst Gwen yelped and crossed her hands over her chest. Morgana, Gwaine noticed in dismay, didn't bother. Instead she grinned broadly and quite openly looked each boy up and down in turn.

"Very nice," she said. "I'm glad to see all those sword lessons have been paying off. Even for you apparently, Merlin." Gwaine was quite amused at the strange squeak that his skinny friend uttered at that point, but fortunately they were all distracted by a branch which chose that very moment to snap off a nearby tree, causing everyone to jump. Gwaine took advantage of the diversion to stand up a little taller and paste a relaxed smile on his face, quickly deciding that he had no reason to feel embarrassed about the situation and, seeing just how thoroughly both girls were eyeing them up, he shouldn't really have any worries about doing the same.

"I'd say we're not the only ones that have improved with age," he countered with a confidence he didn't quite feel.

"Gwaine," Arthur hissed. "Manners." The prince eventually managed to drop his eyes down to the ground and tried to encourage the other boys to walk past.

"Oh don't be such a prude, Arthur," Morgana countered. "From what I can see you've nothing to be embarrassed about, and I don't hear Gwen complaining about the view either."

"Morgana …" Gwen hissed. "He's right … we should go and let them bathe."

Gwaine was quite aware that the other three were all pretending not to look, when it was quite obvious that they were. Now highly amused, he took careful note of exactly who each was looking at as they all shuffled past eachother.

_ How interesting._

"That was SO embarrassing," Merlin complained.

"Absolutely," Arthur agreed.

"Not entirely unpleasant though."

"Gwaine!"

~o~0~o~

* * *

**_A/N _**_Been pretty ill the last couple of weeks and done hardly anything on this fic - struggling to feel inspired. Luckily, I was already well ahead and, today, I finally managed to get somewhere with the chapter that's really been bugging me recently._

_I've had comments about the lack of magic so far. It's true but not easy to focus on when Merlin's not the centre of every chapter, although there was actually some here, if you were paying attention! ;) I promise that there will be more in this Part later om though and I plan to include a lot more in Part 3.  
_

_Also, of you want to get involved in a Merlin fansite, do go and visit theheartofcamelot (dot) com. The website is almost two weeks old but we've already had over 1,000 posts._

_1/6/12  
_


	9. Part 2: Chapter 3: Merlin

**Chapter 3: Merlin**

Why did growing up have to be some complicated? It was bad enough that he had acquired spots, had hair growing in strange places, and a voice that couldn't decide whether it belonged to a boy or a man, but now he seemed to be growing so fast that his brain didn't know where his feet were anymore and he kept tripping up. However, all those things were trivial compared to what tended to happen lower down whenever a pretty girl walked past or, even worse, what happened to his _magic_ in such circumstances.

Merlin had had a fairly good control of his ability most of his life but now, it seemed, he was putting himself in danger of execution just for admiring a lady's curves.

Luckily Gwen hadn't appeared to have noticed any connection between the few things that tended to fall over when he kissed her recently, either putting it down to co-incidence, or perhaps deciding it was fate's way of telling them to behave themselves. Then again, the incidents so far had been fairly minor and Merlin hoped he could work out how to control his magic and his hormones before anything more dramatic happened.

The young warlock was currently reading a book in Gaius' chambers whilst the physician hovered nearby. He had been looking at the same page for ages now and realised that he hadn't been able to take in a single word, completely distracted with thoughts about girls. He liked Gwen, he really did, he enjoyed her company, loved it when she laughed and really enjoyed their kisses, but then he'd been introduced to the Lady Freya and suddenly was faced with the startling thought that what he'd felt for Gwen wasn't really love at all.

And then, as if all that wasn't confusing enough, he'd encountered both his female friends coming back from swimming wearing nothing but their undergarments and, for some bizarre reason, had been totally unable to get the image of Morgana's body out of his mind ever since. Morgana? A girl that he'd never thought of in that way before, and had almost flattened when his emotions had caused his magic to knock a branch of a nearby tree. Luckily no-one had made the connection then either but, honestly, at least Gwen had attempted to cover herself up, Morgana had just walked forward, smiling, and Merlin was quite certain that she'd actually pulled her shoulders back deliberately so the boys could see just about everything she had under that very thin, wet undergarment.

There was a loud crash as something large fell off a shelf near Gaius.

"What was that?" The physician asked, jumping up off his bend and turning an accusing stare at his young apprentice.

Merlin, of course, turned bright red and forgot about trying to lie. "Sorry."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't mean to. It just … it's happening a bit now and …" He shook his head, reluctant to explain further.

"I don't understand," Gaius said. "You've always had perfectly good control of your magic up until now. What's causing this?"

"You have to help me, Gaius," Merlin suddenly blurted out. "I can't go on like this. There must be a potion or something to dull my magic down for … a little while until I get used to … stuff."

"What are you going on about, boy?" Merlin took a deep breath and tried to answer but, right on cue, the door opened and Gwen walked in.

"Hello, Merlin," she said with that totally adorable, open smile of hers and, somewhere over to the left, there was another crash as a bottle fell off the shelf.

Gwen jumped and looked over towards the sound with a confused look on her face whilst Gaius looked straight at Merlin and raised an eyebrow. The boy promptly turned red and quickly looked back down at his book.

"Ah," the physician said with a small smile. "I see."

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Gwen asked. "I just thought you might need some assistance with today's delivery?"

"That would be very helpful, thank you, my dear. I would have sent Merlin but it appears he hasn't finished his studying yet."

"No … sorry," Merlin replied, truthfully. This time he tried really hard to focus on the words in front of him as Gaius handed the various bottles to Gwen and gave her the instructions.

When she'd left, the old man came back over and sat down at the table right in front of Merlin. "Well?" he asked.

"It's embarrassing," Merlin muttered, still looking at the book.

"I understand that but, for you, it's also very dangerous."

"You don't think I don't know that?" He complained. "It's already happened once or twice out there and … is this normal?"

"Your reaction to girls, certainly," the old man said with a smile and Merlin groaned again. "A magical reaction to girls though, that I haven't heard of."

"You have magic though … didn't you also …?" He winced. He'd really didn't want to be having this conversation with Gaius, but who else could he turn to?

"I didn't have your power," Gaius explained. "We could ask Alator, I suppose, but I'm not sure how much help that would be."

"What am I going to do?"

"I think I will show you some meditation exercises," the old man replied.

"Meditation?" Merlin pulled a face.

"It can't do any harm and seeing there's every possibility we'll be arranging a betrothal for you soon, we really do need to try and find a way to help you get through this … phase before then." Merlin groaned and dropped his head down onto his book with a thump.

~o~0~o~

"I'm so pleased that you like, Freya," Hunith said whilst they were eating supper later. "Her father was sent to Camelot with an important task, but our families are both from the North with a history of good relations and, more importantly, Lord Njord has strong connections with the West too which will please Uther. It's a good match for everyone concerned."

"It somehow seems a bit mad that we have to marry for convenience and alliances," Merlin said. "But she seems nice enough. I'd still like to get to know her better first, you know – find out more about her life and interests?"

"You've been close friends with a couple of girls for four years now and so I can understand that this feels strange to you. They're here for a few more days though so, I'm sure you will be able to spend time with Freya, just as long as you're chaperoned." Merlin groaned. "Now then, you weren't planning to get to know her in any way that wouldn't be appropriate, were you?" Hunith teased.

"Mother!"

Luckily he was saved from any further embarrassment from a knock at the door and, shortly afterwards, Alator came into the main room clutching a large bag.

"Hello, Merlin. I wonder if I might have a word?" the man asked.

"Of course," he replied turning a confused look on his mother who didn't seem at all surprised to see the priest.

"Gaius said you were having a few issues with your magic," she explained and, despite her straight face, Merlin could see the glint in her eye and realised she knew the exact nature of the problem. He turned red. "Seriously," she continued. "This is important, Merlin. You're in enough danger as it is."

"I know, I know. Do you have a solution?" he asked the priest.

"Possibly." He gave Hunith a meaningful look.

"Yes, well I do have things to do, as it happens," she replied with a grin. "I'll be back in an hour or so." Alator had already sat himself down at the table opposite Merlin and was now opening his bag out in front of them. There was one large book, several crystals and an attractive pendant with a silver knot design and a black stone in its centre. Merlin found his hand going to it automatically, sensing its power instantly.

"Not yet," Alator cautioned him and he pulled back quickly.

"What is it? How are you going to help me?"

"Well, Gaius was right about the meditation. However the ordinary kind is unlikely to be enough for you. Just trying to say calm won't help you right now either, not with all these emotions and hormones in your system. So, I'll try and teach you a more effective type of meditation – one that will help you to create a magical shield around you to keep everything contained."

"That sounds good."

"Yes but, unfortunately, the skill will take some time to master, even for someone as naturally talented as you."

"How much time?" Merlin asked and Alator gave him a long long.

"Too much from what Gaius has been telling me. What's happened so far?"

For the first time since he'd experienced the problem, Merlin found that he wasn't embarrassed. Somehow it helped to be talking to someone he didn't know especially well. "I tend to knock things over," he explained. "Mostly little things. Gwen hasn't seemed to have noticed when I was with her but … then there was this branch down at the lake and ..."

"The lake?"

"Ah … well, let's just say we bumped into the girls after they'd been swimming and they weren't wearing very much and ..." At this point, there was a clearly audible thump from next door and Merlin gestured to the room with an apologetic shrug.

Alator looked shocked. "That's happening ... next door ... from you just _remembering_ the sight?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Well, that won't do at all. I'm probably going to have to try and shield your bedchamber too. Goodness knows what effect _that_ will have as your magic gets even stronger."

"That?" Merlin asked innocently. Then saw Alator's slightly amused expression and belatedly caught up. "Oh ... _that_."

"Anyway, after we've worked on those shields, I'll create a more effective one with this pendant. Actually we'll create one together … I'm going to need your power if it's going to work well enough."

"What will it do?" Merlin asked. "Will it stop my magic?"

"Oh no, you'll be able to use it – it might take a little more effort than usual but that won't be a bad thing for you right now. If you really needed to do something extraordinary – and I can't see why you would – you'd only have to take this off. Otherwise it acts as a dampener, I suppose. It will soak up any random magic that comes from you. Not only that, but it will become warm whenever you over-react to anything. A warning for you to either remove yourself from the situation, or work harder at your own shield."

Merlin sighed. "I'd rather hoped you'd just be able to …" He waved a hand. "... take it away for a while."

"That would not be any help, even if I could. These emotions and feelings might be rather new and erratic to you but they'll never truly go away and will become even stronger in the future. As soon as you learn to control your reaction to seeing a pretty girl walk past, you'll end up kissing one. Once you've controlled that you'll be getting married ..." He shook his head in despair. "Well, let's just hope you're a quick a study as Gaius implies – otherwise I dread to think what might happen on your wedding night." Merlin groaned again.

~o~0~o~

The following morning, Merlin was just finishing the chapter he'd been asked to read in the small room next to Gaius', when he heard a loud knock on the main door. At first he ignored it and turned back to his book, but the voice that called out was loud enough to grab his attention and persuade him to move closer to the door, curious.

"Hello, Gaius," said a slightly familiar male voice.

"Lord Njord," the physician replied. "I thought we were to meet at Hunith's in half an hour? I'm not quite finished here yet."

"That alright. I thought I'd take the opportunity to catch you alone and talk about ... more sensitive subjects."

"Perhaps this is not the best time?" Merlin ducked back and winced. The physician was keeping his voice quiet but Njord hadn't taken the hint yet. He wondered whether he should really be listening but found that he couldn't help himself.

"I _know_, Gaius," Njord said. "I know what you are and why you are here." Merlin frowned, confused by the comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Camelot's physician; have been for most of my life."

"I'm talking about your beliefs, not your job. There's no need to look so scared. I won't be saying anything to Uther about you or your friends." There was a long pause. "Yes, I know there are others here. I understand."

"I'm not sure what you think you understand," Gaius continued quietly, "and I don't know how you think I can help you."

"Mine is an old family from the North who follow the old religion and believe that the Prophecy is alive and well. Quite literally." Merlin racked his brain as he tried to recall the text he hadn't read for over five years. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"The true heir to the Western throne." Merlin thought back to their earlier conversation about an alternative candidate but couldn't quite make the connection between that and some old prophecy.

"Such talk in Camelot is very dangerous, my lord," Gaius continued.

"I understand the risks, but I have been given a serious assignment and I need to know - need to confirm the rumours."

"I cannot answer your question."

"But you won't deny it?"

"Look, I really do need to finish this off in time for our meeting with Hunith."

"Ah yes, Merlin. He's from the North, so he can't be our candidate but, I find him very interesting too." The comment was so heavily loaded that the young man behind the door suddenly felt very nervous.

"I'm sure this can be discussed later," Gaius hissed and Merlin knew that the old man was worried that his apprentice might be overhearing.

"I know that both boys are friends with Arthur - good friends. The lady Morgana too. I must say that I find that _very_ interesting. Do you have all five here? Have you and your friends really helped to save the prophecy?"

"I cannot talk to you about this here," Gaius replied sternly.

"Fair enough, keep your secrets and your promises but I know the Prophecy as well as anyone." Merlin heard footsteps as the lord apparently started to leave.

"Be very careful around Arthur and Uther, Njord," Gaius called out. "Camelot is not the place to be talking about prophecy and magic."

"I understand. I'll see you shortly."

Merlin stayed where he was whilst the physician shuffled around next door and then apparently left, not even bothering to acknowledge his apprentice was still there. Perhaps he was trying to avoid any questions about his visitor, and Merlin, somehow knowing that the old man wouldn't tell him anything even if he did ask, wondered who else he might talk to about this Lord Njord and his hunt for a new candidate for the Western throne.

~o~0~o~

The next few days were full of meetings and discussions. Merlin's family wasn't the only one talking to visitors about betrothals and alliances and Arthur was spending much of the daytime in closed meetings with the king. As such, Merlin saw very little of any of his friends, now banned from socialising with the girls, whilst the boys were apparently needed urgently by their families and mentors.

Finally, the night of the mid-summer celebration arrived and Merlin found himself in the Great Hall helping himself to food and drink set out on tables around the edges of the room, whilst minstrels played their merry music and people negotiated their dance partners for the evening.

The young sorcerer was wearing a rich black tunic tonight, his pendant now safely tucked underneath next to his skin and tingling slightly as it often did. Alator had seemed surprised when Merlin explained that he could feel its magic all the time, even when his mind really wasn't on girls or the pendant, but then his own magic was never fully dormant either, always humming just below the surface.

And it seemed that his new pendant was going to be well used tonight, Merlin thought as Gwen came up to talk to him and he felt the charm warm slightly against his skin. He'd really missed both her and Morgana now he wasn't allowed to spend time with them as he'd used to. After the incident in Gaius chambers, Merlin had quickly decided not to try to see any more of Gwen and, considering how things had changed in Camelot since all the extra guests had arrived, his friends had agreed to take a break from their fledgeling romantic relationships for a while too. This had given Merlin the chance to work on the various blocking and meditation methods he was being taught by Gaius and Alator, and tonight was to be the first real test of his new found skills.

He coped fairly well around Gwen that night, although Morgana was to prove to be a far harder challenge it seemed. She came to see him almost immediately he entered the Hall and complimented him on his outfit saying he looked, 'very handsome,' There was a teasing tone in her voice, her eyes were sparkling, and he had a horrible feeling she knew exactly what that view of her at the lake had done to him and was enjoying his discomfort. Merlin's pendant started to become so hot it felt as if it was burning, and so he quickly made his excuses and moved to a quiet corner in order to collect his thoughts and try to work on reforming the barrier he was sure had been perfectly strong at the start of the night.

As Freya came up to him later he felt a different sort of warmth from the pendant and was instantly distracted by the way it was reacting to the various girls he was interacting with tonight. He wondered if he should ask Alator about it, or whether it might give away something of his feelings that he wasn't ready to confront himself at the moment. Either way, Merlin thought Freya was truly beautiful, instantly drawn to her soft, dark brown eyes which seemed wide and almost fearful most of the time. Perhaps that was not surprising seeing that his mother had said that her family were Druids and practised magic freely in the North. If she did have magic herself, that might explain why he felt such an instant connection to her, and also might explain why she always seemed so nervous here in Camelot.

"You are looking lovely tonight," he told her and she lowered her head, in much the same way as Gwen did when embarrassed.

"Thank you, Merlin." She looked up briefly her eyes quickly scanning him. "You look very smart." Under his tunic the pendant hummed and he carefully focused on his shielding spell.

"I was sad to hear that you'll be leaving quite so soon," he told her.

"Yes, we're going tomorrow, probably. Father came here to negotiate with Uther and search for ..." She shook her head. "No sorry, I shouldn't say."

"But your trip has been successful?" Merlin said quickly, both to distract her from her apparent mistake and to subtly attempt to collect more gossip.

"Father has got what he came for, yes."

"He's an envoy? From ..?" he asked and she looked at him with a knowing smile.

"I cannot tell you that, Merlin, as you know only too well." He grinned. "But, everyone here had been very kind and, hopefully, once things are more peaceful, we can return here."

"I do hope so," Merlin said sincerely, "and I believe my mother wishes that too." Freya turned pink at his hint.

"Father has been spending some time with your Mother and uncle and there has been some talk of an announcement tonight?" She smiled shyly at him and Merlin's pendant gave a little jump under his tunic.

He realised that he no longer had any qualms about the prospect of an arranged marriage.

~o~0~o~

"So, what's the gossip?" Gwaine asked Arthur as the three friends stood together during a break, waiting for the dancing to resume. The prince was now considered old enough to be involved in most of Uther's meetings and court petitions, and so was likely to know more than the mere guesses that were being circulated tonight.

"You know I can't tell you anything about the meetings, Gwaine," the prince replied in a bored voice.

"Not even who it is that Lord Norjd is representing?" Merlin asked. "Why he's here? What he's looking for? Does it have something to do with the rebellion against Cenred and Morgause?"

"You ask far too many questions, you know that, don't you, Merlin?" Arthur replied with a small smile.

"Yes, that's the most popular gossip," Gwaine agreed, "That Norjd has come from one of the rebel lords in the West to negotiate peace." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Some even think it might be Lord Gromer himself?"

"I couldn't possibly comment," Arthur retorted, although his tone implied that Gwaine might be right.

"Who's Lord Gromer?" Merlin asked.

"Only one of the most important of all King Lot's allies – a distant relation to the crown in fact," Gwaine said. "Another with a daughter to marry off?"

"Granddaughter," Arthur replied without thinking.

"Aha!" Gwaine responded gleefully whilst Merlin laughed and Arthur groaned at his mistake.

"Come on," said Merlin, still laughing. "Looks like it's time for the dancing to resume."

~o~0~o~

Merlin danced with everyone that evening, it seemed. Local ladies, young and old, Vivian, Morgana, Gwen and Freya. He especially enjoyed being with these last three; Freya for obvious reasons and the other two because, as he'd realised earlier, he really missed the two of his closest friends that he was no longer allowed to spend much time with.

Merlin was beginning to get used to the pendant and the way it reacted to the various young ladies he encountered. He was even getting better at moderating his own reaction before it became too warm and, as the evening progressed, started to be able to 'meditate' whilst still dancing, allowing one part of his mind to focus on the shield he was creating whilst the other part focused on the conversation and his steps.

He was also trying to work out how and why the pendant was reacting differently according to the person he was with. It seemed to be a combination of physical attraction and personality, meaning that very pretty ladies he didn't know or didn't like, seemed not to be causing him many problems, whilst he had to concentrate especially hard when with those he was the closest to. There was something else though – something about the way his pendant reacted to Freya that he didn't fully understand. The extra 'hum' he felt seemed to have nothing to do with his physical attraction to her and little to do with the shielding, instead seeming to be a direct response to their proximity and quite independent of his emotions.

After the dance, he walked to the table for a short drink and suddenly felt that same, strange reaction to someone next to him. He turned abruptly to find Morgana's maid, Nimueh, smiling brightly at him and was sure that his knees had just turned to jelly as he found those exceptionally bright blue eyes staring right at him.

Yes, she was very beautiful, he thought as she moved away and took a few deep breaths, but that didn't explain that peculiar type of reaction from his pendant. Of course, he had often seen her talking very earnestly with Gaius or with Alator and there were times when he thought back on something she had said, or someone had said about her, and found himself wondering if …

Suddenly decided, Merlin walked over to Alator, using the excuse to talk about his success with his shilding and instanlty felt the same quiet hum as he got close. Now that _definitely_ wasn't anything to do with physical attraction; the young man was torn between humour and horror at the thought. So, it seemed that the pendant was reacting to the magic in others too, and his mother did say that she thought that Freya might have some ability. That then would confirm his suspicions about Nimueh too.

Now feeling very pleased with himself, Merlin made his way over for his dance with Morgana and almost tripped when he felt his pendant hum yet again. The surprise of this new discovery helpfully distracted him from any dangerous feelings of attraction and, despite the warming of the pendant against his skin when she smiled at him, he was easily able to maintain control. Was it really true? Could Morgana also have magic?

"I admit that I'm thoroughly enjoying myself tonight," Morgana enthused, unaware of her friend's distraction. "Especially dancing with my favourite handsome boys."

"Oh, Arthur and Gwaine, you mean?" Merlin replied, still not really concentrating.

"And you, silly," she commented and then her green eyes very obviously scanned him up and down in much the same way as she had at the lake. His pendant instantly started to burn and he ducked his head to hide his pink cheeks as well as focus really hard on controlling his magic. "You shouldn't be so modest," Morgana continued. "Especially not dressed like _that_."

"L-like what?" he stuttered as he worked hard to look just at her eyes and absolutely nothing else, despite the temptation of her very beautiful dress.

"That tunic is very flattering," she replied arching an elegant eyebrow and he saw her eyes travel further down as she briefly licked her lips. "As is the whole outfit, actually. It fits you _very_ well."

Suddenly there was a bright glow of light as all the torches around the Great Hall briefly flared in a brilliant display of orange flame. There were several screams and cries of alarm from the people who had been standing close to them, and then panic as everyone scurried to the centre of the Hall as far away from the perceived danger as possible.

Merlin also panicked for a very different reason, quickly checking his magic to find, surprisingly, that it appeared to be well under control, despite the strong provocation from Morgana.

"W-what happened?" she asked nervously.

"I've no idea," Merlin replied as Gaius came forward with a large smile and told everyone there was nothing to worry about and made up some strange excuse as to why the torches had reacted in such a way. Merlin glanced back at Morgana to see her eyes wide and fearful, her face even paler than usual and suddenly guessed what had happened.

He looked around for Alator, saw the man's accusing glare directed at him and subtly shook his head, nodding instead towards Morgana. The priest frowned, raised his eyes to the ceiling and then, Merlin noted, quickly moved over to speak with Nimueh. Gaius was now talking urgently to Uther, apparently trying to convince the king that no magic had been involved, and by the time Merlin had turned back around, Morgana had gone, hastily escorted out of the room by her maid.

"What happened?" Alator had appeared suddenly by his side in place of Morgana.

"Looks like I'm not the only one allowing my emotions to get the better of me," the boy replied lightly, nodding his head over towards the retreating figures.

"It is best that you do not talk of this anymore," Alator warned.

"Why not? Morgana will feel better if she knows one of her friends is going through the same thing."

"That is not the way things work in Camelot now. This subject should never be spoken of ..."

"... but ..."

"You _must_ not talk to any of your friends about this, Merlin. Morgana will get a similar type of help as you have but it is too dangerous to risk anyone else finding out."

"Yes, I understand, but surely if I ..."

"And _who_ was she with when she lost control?"

"Ah, me, actually." Alator gave him a long look until he got the hint. "Oh."

"Exactly. That means that she needs to separate herself from the opposite sex for a while in much the same way as you have had to."

"Yes," Merlin sighed. "I suppose that does make sense."

"Of course. Now, how's _your_ control going?"

"Oh, quite well, I think. Although it does seem to be giving me a bit of a headache."

"I think you'll find it's the alcohol doing that," Alator replied sternly. "Probably best not to have any more."

"You're even less fun than Gaius," Merlin complained.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N **__Well, you should all be grateful that this author likes to stay so many chapters ahead, otherwise you'd wouldn't have got an update today. I've had almost a week of no writing at all and that's now two week of very, very little. There are a number of reasons for this; a bad illness is one, and another is the peculiar nature of this fic which had me rigidly deciding on a set number of chapters as part of the format._

_Now I know what the writers of 'Merlin' must feel like when they've only got so many episodes and so many minutes to squeeze all their ideas into._

_Anyway, I do seem now to have most of Part Two sorted and it'll depend on my writing over the next couple of weeks whether or not I might have to have a pause inbetween that and Part Three. Send me some positive vibes please, this fic is getting to be very hard work._

_On a side note - I love the book covers that have appeared on here now. I hope you might check out a few of mine if you've the time. Especially the one for 'Kilgharrah's' which has been especially created for me by my good friend angellla29 (and she's creating me a second one too). Shame the lovely art ExcaliburMaiden drew for _this_ fic doesn't quite fit but it's still cool to have. :D_

_8/6/12_


	10. Part 2: Chapter 4: Arthur

**Chapter 4: Arthur**

It was the day of Uther's mid-summer celebration and Arthur was in yet another boring meeting with his father and the senior lords of Camelot. Today it was Lord Olaf's turn to attend and discuss various issues that would help to cement their alliance and give mutual support during this most volatile of times.

The young prince had initially felt excited and honoured to be considered old enough to take part in these talks but, if he'd realised just how dull this was all going to be, he would have definitely decided to stay a child for a little longer.

As usual, this meeting was mostly about trade agreements and the amount of soldiers and arms each kingdom would supply the other in times of need. Olaf, living near the Northern border, also agreed to keep regular patrols to ensure he could inform Uther of any early troop movement that Cenred might be mustering.

"We are mostly done here, I believe," Olaf said then. "Except that it does seem that you are getting rather more out of this deal than I am."

"It does? How easily can you defend your home against Cenred without our assistance?" Uther asked pointedly.

"That's fair enough, but I would feel even more confident about these agreements if I felt you had a more personal interest in my little corner of the kingdom."

"What are you talking about?"

"A marriage alliance between my daughter and your son," Olaf declared and the prince stared at the man wide-eyed. _Vivian? Seriously?_

"Arthur is already promised to lady Morgana, former princess of the East," Uther explained. "I shall be announcing this and various other betrothals at the ball tomorrow."

"Ah ..." Olaf looked disappointed on hearing this news.

Arthur had only just started to realise how difficult it was going to be for him to get out of the match his father had arranged all those years ago. It did make a lot of sense politically, as Merlin had had the cheek to tell him when they were just ten and, despite his reservations, he had to admit that he'd far rather marry Morgana than Vivian. He winced at the thought of what his life might be like with the blonde.

"However, there are a number of other young lords of Arthur's age who's fathers are very good, personal friends of mine. Many are here around this very table," Uther continued and the prince found himself amused at the prospect of Valiant or Ethan being paired off with the spoilt lady. "An alliance between one of Camelot's greatest houses and yours would be a very attractive prospect," Uther continued. "We have Lord Villiar's and Lord Pellinor's sons – fine young knights already and from high standing families within Camelot. Perhaps Vivian herself might find a preference tonight at the celebration?"

Arthur was suddenly distracted as he tried to recall exactly which young ladies of his acquaintance were now promised to which young lord but he was getting seriously confused. Geoffrey was scribbling away though, so he assumed the old man was keeping note. It would seem that few of his generation would remain unattached by tomorrow morning.

As Olaf left, Arthur started to stand as well but was quickly signalled back down by his father. "We have one last meeting today," Uther said and Arthur tried very hard not to groan.

"Who?" he asked instead.

"Lord Njord," the king replied blandly.

This was the mysterious envoy everyone had been talking about and that few had even heard of. Arthur had to admit he was curious to find out more about this man and his mission.

"Sire, thank you for agreeing to see me," the visiting lord said as he took his seat. Most of the council were still in attendance, although Arthur noted a couple had been given leave to go.

"I hear that you have been quite busy since you arrived in Camelot?" Uther asked pointedly.

Njord shifted in his chair a little. "I thought it only polite to visit some old acquaintances whilst I was here."

"And why _are_ you here, exactly? It is not usual for a Northern lord to seek out Camelot's king during times of war."

"I have come as an envoy, with a message from Lord Gromer, one of the highest ranked Lords of the West and ..."

"Yes, thank you. I know who he is, but why would King Lot's most loyal lord wish to communicate with me?"

"Well, whilst the king is still alive, he cannot seen to be, obviously."

"And when Lot dies?" Uther pushed.

"When that time comes, Gromer wonders whether the West would really wish to have Camelot as their enemy."

"Where do you fit into this, Njord? You are from the North, as you said. What would King Cenred think if he knew you were here?"

Arthur saw the man subtly wince. "My family has always been on good terms with Gromer and there are … a number of us who feel the same way about the North and the West and believe it better to sue for peace."

"What of the alliance agreement that Lot and Morfyn created? What of Cenred and Morgause and their son?"

"The two kings worked hard to ensure that both sides got a good deal out of that arrangement it's true, but circumstances have now changed and Lord Gromer is not convinced that it is currently in the West's best interest."

"Now that Cenred is no longer in control of a dragon?" Uther asked pointedly.

"As you say," Njord replied with a wince.

"But Lot is still alive. Are you saying that he now regrets this agreement?"

"He and Gromer continue to have meetings when the king's health allows but, more than that, I could not say."

"I see."

Arthur wasn't sure if he did, but he tried hard to follow all that was being said and, apparently, only being half-said during this conversation. Uther seemed to know far more though, as he had been exchanging a number of significant glances with Geoffrey throughout the meeting, the two apparently silently communicating by way of subtle nods and shakes of the head.

"So, what is it you've come to talk to me about specifically?" the king asked Njord.

"A number of the Western lords are questioning the Princess Morgause's claim to the throne. Another candidate is being considered and, if he were to rule the West, we believe we could have peace in Albion far sooner."

A number of lords started to whisper urgently at this news but Uther's face remained passive. "I repeat, what do you want from _me_?" he pushed.

"A peace treaty with Camelot if our candidate is successful."

"Why would that be of interest to me? You have all but told me that your joint kingdom is weak and divided. Why would I not simply use this time of turmoil to claim both lands for myself?"

"You could try, Sire. You might even succeed but, at what cost? Why have years more war and numerous lives lost on both sides when you could claim a piece of the West with no bloodshed at all."

Arthur groaned out loud as he worked out what was coming next and Uther exchanged a rare smile with his son before turning back to his visitor.

"It's a shame that it's not considered proper to have more than wife, isn't it, Njord? Otherwise I could help my son claim the East through Morgana, the North through your daughter and the West through …?"

"Gromer has a grand-daughter that he is especially fond of," Nordj finished with a smile. "Since arriving here I have heard of Arthur's promise to Morgana, but you already hold the East with or without its deposed princess, whereas an alliance with the West would be a far more helpful deal for you right now."

"And _your_ daughter? What are your plans for her?" Uther asked.

"I was chosen as envoy because I already have strong ties with a family currently living here. As such, the negotiations for Freya's hand are a separate issue." Arthur saw his father glance towards Geoffrey yet again, and the old man gave a subtle nod in return. The prince already knew that the family in question was Merlin's, which he supposed made a certain amount of sense as his friend also came from the North.

"I can offer you the same deal as I have Olaf and the other important Lords I have met with this week," Uther was now telling Njord. "All appear to want a marriage alliance through Arthur but, despite my joke, it is obviously not possible for him to have three wives," Uther gave a sudden, rare smile. "Actually I think the count is now closer to ten. How would you fancy that, son?" Arthur raised his eyes to the ceiling and there were a number of muffled laughs from around the table and an especially lecherous smirk from Lord Villiars. "There are other good families in Camelot though," the king continued. "Sons of my senior Lords with prosperous lands and important titles who are close enough to me to ensure the support that your Lord Gromer requires."

"That is very generous offer, Sire. I shall certainly relay it to him at the earliest opportunity."

"See that you do. Tell me, Lord Njord, who is this candidate that Gromer believes can bring peace and stability to the North?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge such information at this point," the man replied slyly.

"And am I to truly believe that you risked so much, brought your daughter into the heart of your enemy's territory just to arrange a couple of marriages?"

"Of course, Sire. What else?"

"What else, indeed. There was no other reason why Gromer felt he had to send someone here in person?"

"He simply believed that our offer might be taken more seriously this way," the man replied blandly. Arthur gaze flicked quickly around the table and saw that he wasn't the only one here that didn't believe that for a moment.

~o~0~o~

For once, Arthur found himself looking forward to an evening of dance and socialising. After what seemed like weeks stuck in boring meetings with elderly men, a chance to dress up and spend time with his friends was a rare luxury.

He made sure he danced with as many eligible ladies as possible that night, including Gwen and Morgana, and was pleased for the opportunity to talk to the Lady Freya. If this girl was to marry his best friend, it was only right that he got to know her and ensure that he approved. He quickly decided that she was a sweet thing and his first impressions suggested that she's be suitable enough. From what Arthur could see, it appeared that Merlin had fallen for her already. Well, lucky him - at least _he_ didn't have to marry a girl that he felt was practically his sister.

"It is good to see you, Guinevere," Arthur said during his first dance with his other female friend. "How have you been?"

"Well enough. It is a shame we can't spend time together like we used to."

"Yes. I've missed you," he replied and Gwen's eyes widened at the comment. Arthur realised that was perhaps a little less formal than necessary and opened his mouth to apologise, but the delighted smile she gave him then was enough to stop his train of thought and, unfortunately, turn it to that day by the lake. He had a sudden strange thought that marrying Guinevere would not feel anywhere near as strange as marrying Morgana, but there was no way _that_ would happen. As far as he knew, Gwen was only being considered by local families, her family's history apparently too obscure to tempt these important visiting lords.

He didn't have long to wait to find out for certain. After a strange and dramatic incident with the Hall's torches, and another short break for refreshments, Uther stood up to get everyone's attention and started a long speech about how pleased he was to have so many guests here - obviously warming up to the point where he would announce all of the important betrothals that had been arranged this holiday. Arthur felt a movement at his shoulder and turned to see Morgana next to him; her face exceptionally pale and her eyes a little red.

"Are you alright?"

"I was feeling a little unwell earlier," she explained. "I'm better now."

"If you say so." Arthur was unconvinced, but turned back to his father and sighed. "He's really going to do this, isn't he?"

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"First a local betrothal, Lady Guinevere to Lancelot, son of Lord Benioc ..."

"Ah, as Merlin thought," Arthur observed calmly, trying to understand the strange sensation he felt at this news. As Gwaine had said before, this was probably the best of the choices his friend had, and certainly a far better match than Valiant but still, there was something about this announcement that was making the young prince feel uncomfortable although he couldn't, for the moment, work out what that might be.

"She was fortunate enough to be given a choice," Morgana commented and Arthur knew her well enough to hear the subtle envious tone in her voice and simply nodded in reply.

"Lord Olaf has been our honoured guest for a few weeks and will be an invaluable ally in the trials ahead," Uther continued. "His daughter Vivian is now promised to Percival, son of Lord Pellinor ..."

"What!" Arthur turned to Morgana who grinned slightly.

"It's fine. Percival doesn't mind," she said. "I saw the two of them earlier and it was really quite sweet. She was ranting away at him in that way she does and he just stood there smiling and nodding at her until she ran out of steam. Then he kissed her hand and lead her on to the dance floor. First time I've ever seen the girl speechless." This time Morgana's smile seemed much genuine.

Arthur looked at the two and tried not to laugh; there was the amusing size difference for a start, but Vivian genuinely did look baffled and … perhaps not entirely unhappy, but then it was hard to tell with her.

"Our visiting envoy, Lord Njord has come a long way with news from the North and West that is of great interest to Camelot," Uther said. "As such we have decided to arrange formal betrothals between his daughter and Lord Merlin, as well as between an important Northern lord's grand-daughter and Lord Gwaine who's family come from the same kingdom."

Arthur and Morgana exchanged a shocked look at this second piece of news and looked over at Gwaine who just gave one of his usual enigmatic shrugs. Arthur thought back to his earlier conversation with him and Merlin and wondered how much his friend had already known about the arrangement. Merlin was now making his way up to stand at the front with Freya. The look he exchanged with the pretty little dark-haired girl made Arthur feel almost as strange as he had on seeing Guinevere with Lancelot.

"God, he's besotted already," he commented to Morgana, unable to resist a dig.

"Yes ..." Morgana replied quietly. Arthur had to admit he'd been hoping for a little more banter with her, but she still wasn't looking that well and, he supposed, this whole situation was strange for all of them in different ways. Only a few weeks ago they'd been sitting in their oak tree, talking and joking just as they had as children. Now they were not allowed to do such things and, even worse, these betrothals marked a new chapter of their lives, one which might very well have them all separated permanently. It was a highly depressing thought.

Talking of which.

"Over four years ago, I struck a deal with King Gorlois of the East to take his lands and keep his daughter safe. There have been many others that have sought marriage alliances with these two during the talks, but I hold true to the oath I swore that day. It gives me very great pleasure to formally announce the betrothal of Lady Morgana to my son, Prince Arthur Pendragon ..." Arthur turned to Morgana who shrugged and held out a hand. Taking it gently and resting it on his arm, Arthur stood up straight and walked towards his father, before bowing and making his way to stand next to Merlin and the others assembled at the top of the hall.

"That's it then," he said to Morgana.

"I suppose, except ..." He turned to find her frowning, her eyes darting between the various couples now standing alongside them.

"What?"

"None of this seems right," she commented.

"I know it's not exactly what we wanted but ..."

"No, that's not what I meant." She frowned. "You, me, Gwen and Merlin … this isn't the way it should be and it's going to start to fall apart very soon."

He looked at her, confused. "Morgana?"

"Oh, never mind me," she said suddenly shaking her head with a weak laugh. "I've a horrible headache from earlier. It's just the pain and the … loss of our childhood."

"I understand," Arthur replied, although he couldn't prevent a strange shudder from passing over him at her words.

~o~0~o~

The following day saw numerous departures, and Arthur spent most of the time with Uther and Morgana on the steps saying their farewells. Olaf's party was the first to leave with Percival standing to one side with Vivian for a while, before they parted company; both looking a little sad but fairly stoic.

Merlin didn't hide his emotions anywhere near as well, but then his friend always had worn his heart on his sleeve. Arthur had tried to teach him how to make his face an emotionless mask but, no matter what he said, Merlin's eyes seemed to express more emotions in a single look than most people's could whilst reciting a sonnet. A scoff from Morgana next to him made Arthur realise that she was in full agreed with him for once.

"He's going to be quite unbearable now," Arthur commented and Morgana gave a half laugh in reply.

"For once I won't tell you off for over training him or teasing him in the next few weeks. You and Gwaine will have your work cut out trying to keep him distracted now."

"That's true."

When the last guests had left, the five old friends had a rare chance to talk together in the busy courtyard and reflect on the previous night's announcements and their political and personal connotations.

"Did you know about that deal when we talked last night, Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"Alator may have mentioned something," he replied with a shrug.

"You could have said," Merlin complained.

"I was told not to." Gwaine sighed.

"Is it true what they're saying? That Uther's made some sort of deal with Lord Gromer?" Gwen asked him.

"Yes," Gwaine replied. "Seeing my family's from the West, it seemed that I was the perfect candidate."

"Who was your father, again?" Arthur asked, although he knew Gwaine had never answered his question previously. His friend just gave him a small half smile and ignored him.

"It's all been arranged?" Morgana asked. "You don't know anything about this grand-daughter?"

"Other than the fact she's three years older than me … no," Gwaine answered.

"That's terrible," said Gwen. "I know that Arthur and Morgana aren't too happy about their arrangement but at least they're friends, and Merlin and I actually like who we've been partnered with. Even Percival isn't complaining about his hasty betrothal but … for you not to even know her or anything about her."

"Wasn't Arthur the one saying it would be easier if we didn't know our future wife that well?" Gwaine replied.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant," Arthur replied with a wince.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Alator seems to have it all under control, at least."

~o~0~o~

Arthur was in a meeting with Uther, the senior Lords, Geoffrey and Gaius when they heard the dreadful news. The door was flung open unceremoniously and a couple of knights half escorted, half carried an exhausted messenger towards the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther shouted.

"Our apologies, Sire," said one of the knights with a low bow. "But, this man has just arrived with grave news from the West and we felt you ought to know straight away." The messenger collapsed onto the floor and then, apparently realising where he was, tried immediately to get back up. He staggered again and Arthur and Pellinor quickly stood up and moved forward to support him.

"Get the man a chair," Uther instructed.

"Sire … I shouldn't sit in your presence … I ..."

"I command it," the king insisted. "What news?" Gaius was now also by the man's side and handing him a mug of water. After a couple of sips he began.

"King Lot is dead, Sire." The messenger took advantage of the momentary distraction of the Lords to take another sip. "But that is not the good news that you might think. It seems that Cenred and Morgause have uncovered a plot to overthrow them. There are rumours floating around that Morgause is not Lot's daughter after all, as well as talk of mutiny in both the North and the West, and the new king and queen have been brutal in their attempts to quash both."

"What have they done?" Gaius asked.

"They've captured and tortured any lords whose loyalty they cannot guarantee. They've pitted friend against friend, brother against brother. One name uttered is an excuse for another Lord to be captured and questioned and it is said that 'the witch queen,' as they're now calling Morgause, has used magic in order to find out far more about people's movements than is natural."

"I have said it all along," Uther snarled. "Magic in all its forms is an abomination and I will not rest until I have eradicated it from the whole of Albion."

"There is more, Sire. Worse."

"Continue."

"They were aware that several senior lords have been seeking alternative alliances and even looking for other contenders for the Western throne. They could not gather all the information they needed to be certain, but they _did_ hear of one lord who had travelled to Camelot to seek an alliance and ..."

"Njord?" Uther interrupted and all the Lords in the room sat up a little straighter.

"Yes, Sire. They fell upon his party when they crossed the border and captured him in order to torture him for information about the others involved in this thwarted rebellion."

"It seems we need to ready ourselves for possible hostilities," Pellinor suggested.

"As you will, my Lords, but I don't think there's any urgent need. Cenred and Morgause's methods have been brutal and they have not won any supporters by their actions. They have captured and tortured the innocent and been unnecessarily brutal whilst seeking to discover these dissenters. Sires … when some in Njord's party offered resistance the soldiers responded … harshly."

"How harshly? Is Njord dead?" Uther asked.

"I believe he was captured alive eventually, but that was at the expense of almost his entire party."

"Freya!" Arthur stood abruptly, causing his chair to fall over and not caring about the look of disapproval he was receiving from his father. The image of his Merlin's face when he stood next to the girl in the Hall that night sprung instantly to his mind; the way the idiot boy had already managed to fall in love with her.

"Yes, young Sire. I'm afraid they did not spare any of the ladies in the party and that is both a blessing as well as a curse."

"How so!" Gaius demanded, his face uncharacteristically fierce. "How is _that_ a blessing?" The old man would probably be the one to break the news to Merlin and Arthur certainly didn't envy him that.

"Because everyone is horrified by _that_ attack more than any other. Not just because of the innocents that were killed but also because Njord is a well respected Lord both in the North and the West. More than that, he and his family had contacts with all types of people, those within the old religion and the new - if you get my meaning. That is what I meant when I said you had no immediate reason for fear of attack. There is now full blown rebellion in the North and the West; civil war. They are currently far too busy fighting each other to have any concerns about Camelot."

~o~0~o~

Arthur had to admit that he still found it hard to show his emotions at times and hoped that Merlin understood why he was struggling to find any words of comfort right now. All five of them were together in Gaius' chambers, the physician quite happy to bend Uther's rules and allow the Quintet to be together unchaperoned in this most unfortunate situation. Merlin was currently sitting on a bench, his eyes moist with tears whilst the girls sat on either side of him each holding a hand. Arthur and Gwaine sat on stools just in front of their friend but, no matter how awkward the silence was right now, it seemed that no-one really knew what to say to comfort their friend.

"I know I hadn't known her that long," Merlin said eventually, his voice cracking slightly. "Hardly any time at all but ... there was something there from the beginning ... a connection, you know? I just wish ..." His voice tailed off whilst Morgana continued to stroke his left hand and Gwen shuffled a little closer to him on the bench, wrapping her arm around a skinny shoulder.

"She was a lovely girl," Morgana said. "I think we all wish we'd had a chance to get to know her better."

"This war is horrible," Gwen said, tears in her eyes too. "I wish it would all end."

"It will end," Arthur said firmly, his eyes not leaving Merlin's face, his expression set and determined. "I'm going to push Father to make this deal with the West and if he can't make it work during his reign then I will insist on it during mine." Merlin and the girls looked up then, surprised at his strong words and he felt Gwaine's hand on his shoulder, a silent gesture of support. "I promise all of you ... for Freya, for Gorlois, for Gwen's family and Gwaine's … for everyone that's lost someone over the years. I shall do what ever it takes to ensure that peace is restored to Albion."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N**__ I'm sorry! I didn't want to ... but the story held me at gunpoint._

_I'm feeling much better now. Thank you for your kind words and positive vibes. I have now sorted the ending of Part Two and started Part Three which means that the next two chapters _will_ be published on the next two Fridays as planned. Whether or not there will be a pause before publishing Part three will depend on my writing during the next month. More positive vibes will be much appreciated. :D_

_15/6/12_


	11. Part 2: Chapter 5: Morgana

**Chapter 5: Morgana**

Morgana was thoroughly enjoying the betrothal celebration, even if she was apprehensive about the conclusion of it. She still felt reluctant to accept Arthur as her future husband, even though she knew that she could do a lot worse and that marrying him would mean that she would be Queen of the whole of Camelot – perhaps even the whole of Albion - one day.

She was determined to have fun and use this celebration as one last opportunity to flirt with as many different young men as possible and so danced with Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Lancelot. She even enjoyed her time with the boys she felt no attraction or friendship towards, liking the fact that most of them were so obviously surprised and impressed at how much she'd grown up recently.

Then, of course, there was Merlin, and he was going to be great fun to tease just because he was always so easy to embarrass. She would never forget the look on his face that afternoon by the lake and the way his eyes had eagerly scanned her up and down, even though he seemed to be trying to pretend that he wasn't looking. He'd hardly spared a glance for Gwen either she'd noticed, and that had been quite surprising and also very, very satisfying.

He was looking very smart tonight, and she thought that he perhaps surprised her as much as she was obviously impressing him. Not that Merlin was the typically handsome male, but he did have the ability to draw the eye and his friendly, open, easy going nature made him all the more appealing in many ways. However, just as Morgana was enjoying the opportunity to tease her friend a little, she suddenly felt a strange warmth build deep within her just as all the torches in the Hall flared brightly. She froze, horrified; one part of her convinced that she was responsible, whilst another part tried desperately to deny it.

_Magic. Was that magic?_

She turned to Merlin in a panic, worrying that he might somehow suspect her, but his gaze was now elsewhere, looking towards the front of the Hall where Gaius was making some lame excuse for the torches' reaction. Why would the old man say such a thing though? Morgana was now fairly convinced that it had been her - had felt it instinctively - in the same way as she knew that some of her dreams were true visions and not random nightmares.

Suddenly Nimueh was by her side. "Come, Morgana. You are looking very flushed. Perhaps a short break from this oppressive heat?" Despite wording it as a question, her maid had already looped an arm around Morgana's and was practically dragging her out with her as she spoke.

"Nimueh ..."

"Hush, let's get you back to your chambers."

"But, what was that? Was it me?" Morgana pushed.

The lady said nothing until they got back to her room and then, closing the door with a large sigh, asked her to sit down before handed her a beaker of water.

"Now then, let's see if that helps and then we can go back to the Hall. Uther will want you there for the announcements."

"But Nimueh … I felt something when the torches flared. I felt it … inside. Was that me? Was it … magic?"

"That is not a question you should be asking," she replied urgently. "Not a word you should be using in Camelot – ever."

"But, I need to know. I need to learn … don't I?"

"There are some meditation exercises I can teach you and … some other things that might help. Let's deal with all of that tomorrow. Right now you need to try and calm your mind for when we go back downstairs and try not to talk to any of the young men when you return."

"Why?" Morgana asked, confused.

"Because strong emotions are quite likely to cause your magic to flare just as it did in the Hall."

"What strong emotions? I was only talking to Merlin," she grumbled.

Nimueh gave her a very long look "Really? And what were you thinking about when you were talking to Merlin?" she asked with a sly smile. "What exactly was going through your mind at that moment?"

Morgana was briefly confused by the question, until she remembered that she'd been quite taken aback at just how attractive the lanky boy had appeared to her in his black tunic and snug fitting trousers and that, for some mad reason, she'd been unable to stop thinking about that afternoon by the lake and how his skinny frame and pale skin had seemed to draw her attention as much as her body had interested him. It really hadn't made much sense to be focusing on Merlin quite so much when Arthur and Gwaine were standing alongside but Morgana now realised that she had committed an awful lot of his body to memory. She smiled, despite herself and a nearby candle suddenly flared and brightened. She jumped up with a yelp whilst Nimueh muttered some spell to quickly counter what she'd done and made the flame return to its usual brightness.

"Well, I suppose it's not surprising you react to Merlin that way," Nimueh said, almost to herself as she surveyed the half melted candle.

"What? Why would you say that?" Morgana was even more confused. "Merlin has a certain appeal, certainly, but there were far more attractive men in the Hall tonight."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Nimueh replied in a bored tone, "and, Morgana, you really do need to stop thinking about this subject right now. Try to let go of all your emotions; your confusion, your anger … everything."

"That's all very well for you to say, but how do you expect me to be unemotional about something so … dangerous?"

"You have to try. The more you worry about it the more danger you put us all in. Now then, I want you to close your eyes and take a few long deep breaths. Think of your early childhood, the stream in your own little garden in the East. Think of your time here with your friends when you were children, climbing trees and rolling in the mud. Try to find something inside of you that makes you calm and peaceful and then, when you feel better, we can go back downstairs."

Already Nimeuh's soothing voice had eased some of Morgana's anxieties and the images she'd suggested did help her to feel calm and happier. After half an hour she admitted that she was beginning to feel better and the pair of them made their way downstairs and back to the Great Hall.

Morgana continued to attempt to keep herself fairly detached for most of the night, although the announcement of Gwaine's betrothal to the grand-daughter of some Western Lord had been quite a surprise for all concerned and was probably the only time she felt her emotions tested again. She made a very particular point of not looking at Merlin or any of the other young men here too much and hoped they didn't think her especially rude or inattentive and, fortunately, the rest of the evening passed without further incident.

~o~0~o~

From that day on, Morgana was an uncharacteristically studious pupil, scared enough by the thought that she could have uncontrollable magic in a kingdom where the skill was punishable by death, to work hard on her meditation exercises as often as possible. Of course, she was now set to marry Arthur who, according to Nimueh, was just as set against sorcery as his father. When she had reluctantly admitted to herself that her reaction in the Hall had indeed been a direct response to her frankly lustful thoughts about a semi-naked Merlin and what it might be like to kiss him, it dawned on her that she was now betrothed to Arthur and would be doing that and very much more with him in a few years time. It was therefore essential she developed some control over her powers before her wedding night and, although that idea still seemed strange and, frankly wrong on so many levels, it was enough of a distraction to help her through the thoroughly boring meditation exercises that made needlework seem like the most exciting sword training in comparison.

~o~0~o~

A year had passed since King Lot had died and civil war still raged in the North and the West, although it was peaceful enough within Camelot. The Quintet had settled into their new routine, similar to their childhood but with their afternoon free time now restricted to the company of the same sex. Despite having been the one that had complained most bitterly about Uther's strict new rules, Morgana was now content to accept them and allow herself a chance to develop the skills that Nimueh was teaching her. This mostly involved learning how to focus her emotions through the pendant that she now wore around her neck and creating a magical shield that would hopefully contain and control her burgeoning magical powers.

It many ways it was a good thing that she currently had no amorous feelings for Arthur, as he was one young male who she was regularly allowed to be in the company of, even though they were mostly supervised or chaperoned. Uther was now actively encouraging the pair to spend their free time together and Morgana was pleased that it was Nimueh who always volunteered to be their chaperone, just in case her magic did get out of control. In the past it was more likely that Arthur would cause her to get angry than any other emotions but, according to Nimueh, even that could be dangerous for her right now so she still had to be careful when in his company.

Luckily, it seemed the two had fallen into a strange, easy friendship in recent months with Arthur now rather more gallant and thoughtful than he had been as a child, and her now far too nervous to let her temper get the better of her. So, they would talk of the rebellion, of their friends that they were not able to see much of and, more often nowadays, about the future of Camelot and the sort of peaceful world they hoped to rule when they were King and Queen.

~o~0~o~

Morgana might well be having some success with her meditation and the pendant did now seem to be acting as an early warning sign and buffer to her more extreme magical outbursts, but neither of these seemed to be helping her with her dreams which were also becoming more frequent as she matured. However, despite her very great knowledge, Nimueh seemed at a loss on how to help her young charge with this particular problem and had eventually decided to call on Gaius for help.

"But won't he ask … questions?" Morgana asked after another terrifying dream where she had witnessed Arthur and Merlin on a battlefield apparently both fighting each other and the dragon at the same time.

"Gaius can be trusted," Nimueh replied firmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Morgana asked suspiciously.

"Exactly what I said," Nimueh stated haughtily. "He won't tell Uther and he should be able to help you."

"Do you mean he has magic too?" Morgana asked.

"That's not what I said," she replied and the girl sighed, frustrated at how magic was such a sensitive subject here that she could not even confide in those she knew that had it, never mind ask if or who else might be talented.

The old man simply asked her a few annoyingly bland questions and prescribed her a strong sleeping draught. When she complained that Alice already gave her such things Gaius gave her a long hard look, one eyebrow raised, and replied that his were considerably more effective.

Morgana was not entirely convinced of that though. For the first night or two after a new tonic, she did indeed have deep dreamless sleeps, but it seemed that her body somehow became resistant to each concoction and it wasn't long before the visions would start to slip through again. So, she would then receive another visit from Gaius where the physician would offer her a slightly different potion, and she would go through the whole cycle again; a few good nights, followed a bad one, followed by another visit from Gaius.

What with the lack of sleep, her frustrating lessons with the pendant and her general fear of the magic and what would happen if Uther ever found out, Morgana started to become quiet and withdrawn; fighting with her feelings of anger and frustration at everything and everyone, whilst the knowledge that those very emotions were making both the pendant and the potions less effective were making her even more terrified of discovery. Uther and Arthur were constantly worrying and fussing over her whenever she was in their company, Merlin and Gwaine regularly stopped her in the corridor to ask her if she was feeling quite well, whilst Gwen became her rock, talking with her during the evenings and having breakfast with her in the morning and somehow managing to make her feel better without ever knowing the true reason for her friend's distress.

"I saw Gwaine and Merlin earlier," Morgana told Gwen one evening, "and I admit that I miss the old days when we were all together in the afternoon – playing games and laughing."

"So do I," her friend replied. "I see Merlin from time to time as I'm still helping Gaius when ever I get the chance, but I see Gwaine and Arthur so rarely now." She sighed.

"Yes and it still seems all wrong, all upside down," Morgana complained, wondering whether she should dare broach this next subject. "Seeing the other boys in the corridor today well, they're growing up so nicely." She allowed herself to grin cheekily at Gwen, whilst focusing hard on her pendant and trying not to think about the lake.

"Yes," Gwen agreed quietly.

"And I realised then that, well, I get these … feelings when I see the other two. Feelings that I honestly don't have when I'm with Arthur."

Gwen suddenly looked up at her with a small frown, as she realised that Morgana was being serious and not flirty for a change. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that Gwaine and I were sweethearts for a short while and, I have to admit that I miss those times when I see him now … wishing perhaps …?"

"Really? You still have feelings for him?" Gwen asked.

"Perhaps. Do you not feel the same about Merlin?"

"Merlin?" Gwen looked surprised. "No, not really." She frowned, considering. "I miss those times we spent together, I admit," she continued. "The afternoons where we would just walk along the river holding hands, talking and it was very pleasant ... affectionate ... tactile." She smiled as her mind obviously wandered for a bit before suddenly shaking her head. "But now I realise that those feelings were just an extension of our friendship. 'Friendship with benefits', Merlin calls it."

"You feel differently about Lancelot though?"

"Yes ..." She replied quickly before pausing and biting her lower lip. Morgana quickly latched onto her hesitation.

"Ooh … who else? Spill, Gwen."

"W-what? Why do you say that?"

"You're betrothed to a handsome young man who you admit you have feelings for, but I recognise that look ... you're pining."

"I wouldn't say that."

"But there's someone else you like too?"

"Don't, Morgana, I'm just being selfish. Of course I'm happy with Lancelot. I'm very lucky ... It's just ..." She bit her lip, thinking. "I suppose I'm just curious, that's all. I needed to spend that time with Merlin to fully understand my feelings for him and … well, part of me can't help wondering ..." She shook her head. "I don't suppose I'm making any sense?"

"Believe me, you're making _perfect_ sense." Morgana almost felt relieved. It was if Gwen had managed to explain just what had been confusing her recently. Perhaps now she understood that it was just curiosity about something she could never have, it would be easier to meditate on and solve and that, in turn, might mean that her dreams might become less troubling too.

~o~0~o~

Gaius now made just enough sleeping draught to last her for five nights which was about how long it took until she really needed a different concoction. It was only after Nimueh had left her on that one evening that Morgana realised that the bottle was empty and so, hurriedly putting on her stockings and boots and covering herself with the most modest of her nightgowns, she made her way along the corridors and stairs towards the physician's chamber in order to collect Gaius' latest potion which she was fairly certain he'd have waiting for her.

However, when she entered the physician's beautifully cluttered chambers, the old man wasn't there. Instead she encountered Merlin, sitting at the table and carefully pouring some recently ground ingredients into a small bottle.

"Morgana," he squeaked, jumping up from the stool as if he'd been burned; his eyes wide as he looked her up and down and he swallowed hard. She tried very hard not to laugh at his reaction, even as she found her own gaze drifting down to the open neck of his shirt - a rare sight without his usual neckerchief – and then back up to his slightly tousled hair which had her fingers itching to comb it into some sort of order.

"You're working late," she commented.

"Yeah, I like to keep busy nowadays," he said quietly and she wondered if he was still grieving over Freya. Hardly surprising seeing how often the subject of the rebellion and the attack that had started the whole civil war was brought up.

"You're not busy enough running around after Arthur? Anyone would think you were his servant, not his companion," she teased trying to provoke him into a smile.

"I don't mind."

"You need more sleep, Merlin, you look exhausted."

He raised an eyebrow at her in a rather timid version of Gaius' favourite expression. "Says you."

"Oh yes, I have these nightmares sometimes," she replied, waving a casual hand. "Gaius usually gives me a sleeping draught but I've just realised I'm out."

"Oh, I think I saw that somewhere," Merlin said, turning to a nearby table and searching a couple of bottles.

"Where is he, anyway?"

"He's gone to see a very sick child in the lower town. It doesn't look good, unfortunately, so he said he might not be back here until late."

"Oh, how sad."

Merlin simply nodded in response and started to walk over to her, the bottle firmly grasped in one hand. She moved forwards to take it and found her eyes drawn to his exposed neck again, remembering the lake and how he looked with no shirt on at all - almost nothing on, in fact. As he handed her the bottle their hands touched and she found herself gazing up at his blue eyes, surprised at how tall he was now, and then to his lips wondering, yet again, how his kisses might differ from Gwaine's and why she couldn't seem to stop thinking about it.

There was a sudden flare of warmth and light and Merlin yelped, jumping away from her hastily. It was only then that Morgana belatedly realised that, in her rush to collect the potion, she left her pendant in her chambers and that she'd just lost control of her magic again. The numerous candles in the room had all flared brightly before most of the flames quickly drowned in their own wax. She stared in dismay at the nearest one, now a rapidly cooling puddle, congealing on a pile of fairly important looking papers, only half aware of Merlin muttering something under his breath whilst the last of the candles stuttered down to their normal brightness.

"Honestly, Morgana, haven't you sorted that out by now?" Merlin sounded so casual, so matter of fact about something she's been sworn to keep quiet that she rounded on him, suddenly angry.

"What would you know about it, Merlin?"

"I _was_ there when it happened the last time, remember?" he responded rather sarcastically.

"Y-you're not supposed to know ..." She moved closer. "If you say anything to … anyone, I promise that I will make your life a very short and miserable one."

"Calm down, Morgana. I'm not going to say anything. Why would I?" Merlin sighed as he too surveyed the damage to the papers on the table. "What a mess."

"It's not my fault," she complained. "I'm trying my best, but you've no idea how hard all of this, how difficult it is to control."

"Look … Morgana ..." he began.

"No! It's not fair and I thought you were my friend ..." Why did he always have to be so calm about everything. Treating this as something unimportant and annoying to him. She started to turn away, aware of her anger building, but Merlin was quicker, darting in front of her and trying to prevent her from leaving.

"Please, Morgana, I'm sorry I shouted … I was just surprised, that's all and ..." He paused, holding his hands up towards her. "Is it always flames with you?"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Flames? I mean ..."

"Yes, I heard you the first time." She stepped to one side, trying to move around him but he again blocked her. She was getting angry now and that wasn't going to help matters at all. She went to move him out of the way and her magic intervened a little, pushing him a little harder than was polite.

"Hey!" he complained moving towards her aggressively. "You really must try to calm down before you do some real damage."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Merlin. Get out of my way." Again she started to push him but this time he was ready for her and grabbed her wrists, pushing back. She gave a small yelp as she found suddenly found her back up against a wall. Her anger quickly died as she felt herself enveloped by a strange, comforting warmth, whilst a strange hum seemed to pulse through her. She looked up, blinking, to find Merlin face surprisingly close to hers, his eyes bright and conflicted; anger and confusion battling for supremacy.

"You have to calm down … it's dangerous." His voice was very soft but surprisingly commanding nonetheless and, as he moved closer to her, she found her eyes again drawn to his lips. He noted the direction of her gaze and his own eyes widened nervously. "... don't ..."

This last came out in a slightly strangled tone and she grinned, abruptly stopping her pushing movement which, ultimately, caused him to stagger forwards and into her waiting arms.

She took full advantage and kissed him.

He had frozen in shock as their lips touched and she felt annoyance as she willed him to relax and kiss her properly. He then pulled briefly away, his blue eyes wide and surprised and, playing her hand carefully, Morgana pushed against him again, as if using his momentary surprise to escape. Just as she hoped, he instinctively pushed her back, his hands pinning both wrists to the wall on either side of her head but, this time, it was him that kissed _her_ and with a great deal more enthusiasm than before.

Morgana briefly worried about her magic again but, surprisingly. it seemed to be under control. She had no idea why that could be when she she could honestly say that her emotions were now all over the place, but it felt as if she was somehow wrapped in a warm comforting blanket and it seemed that she was both incredibly excited and totally relaxed, all at the same time. When Merlin pulled away for a second time, looking rather too stunned to speak, she wriggled a little against the wall and sighed contentedly.

"Merlin … I'm impressed. That wasn't bad. Not bad at all."

He let go of her wrists with a glare at her cheeky comment and stepped back wide eyed. "Morgana … we mustn't … I'm really not supposed to ..." He shook his head. "Seeing you've calmed down a bit, I think you had better go."

"Yes," she started to walk past him. "Soon, anyway." She pounced on him again, running the fingers of one hand through his hair and allowing the other to stroke his neck as she kissed him once more. He didn't object initially, responding enthusiastically whilst apparently allowing her to subtly teach him what it was she liked. Morgana delighted in the feel of Merlin's lips against hers and that strange, comforting warmth that was still flowing through her. Then, as he held her a little closer, she felt a sudden burst of heat, something strange and hot against her chest – the sensation was almost uncomfortable and, for a moment she worried that she'd lost control again and set more candles alight.

"You really had better go now, Morgana," Merlin gasped, practically pushing her away and turning his back abruptly, one hand on his chest, apparently taking several deep breaths to calm himself. "I have to tidy up all that melted wax before Gaius gets back."

"Merlin …?"

"Please!" he begged and she decided to take pity on him and give her own confused emotions a break in the process.

"You're probably right. Thank you for the sleeping potion, Merlin and … the kisses," she couldn't resist adding as she left.

She was a little more careful from that point onwards, making sure she always wore her pendant even whilst asleep, just in case she had any 'interesting' dreams. She made a special point of practising her meditation even more enthusiastically and was especially cautious whenever she knew she was likely to be in the company of certain young men.

~o~0~o~

Almost a year had passed, and the beginning of spring saw the wedding of Sir Leon and the Lady Cali who was the daughter of one of the alliance lords Uther had struck a deal with at that festival almost two years earlier.

The ceremony was just due to start, and the couple had only just made their way to stand in front of Geoffrey, when there was a sudden violent wind whipped up in the Hall. After the screams had died down and the dust had settled, Morgana looked up to see two people standing on the dais near the thrones, a tall imposing man and a pretty fair haired girl who looked around the room nervously.

"Magic!" Uther shouted. "Guards!"

The knights moved forward quickly to apprehend the intruders, but the sorcerer simply held up a hand and they appeared to bump into an invisible wall, a slight flicker of light the only indication of the magic involved.

"Now then, Uther, is that any way to greet your future family?" The man asked with a confident smile.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" the king demanded.

"My name is Alvarr and this is my daughter Elaine," the sorcerer said. "King Cenred and Queen Morgause have heard all about your little scheme of arranging marriages between the border and Western lords and were most put out to find they were not invited. As such I've come here with my daughter to arrange a marriage to your son."

"The Morgause would have control of Camelot," Gwen whispered from beside her.

Morgana turned towards Arthur in time to see Merlin whispering something in his ear with a grin, whilst the prince raising his eyes to the ceiling in response.

"You're delusional," Uther retorted. "I have refused even those polite visitors who have come for such an alliance. Why would you think that I would change my mind for an enemy of Camelot and a practitioner of magic?"

"Because I'm going to offer you an incentive," Alvarr said. "One you will not be able to refuse."

"I shall _never_ do what a sorcerer asks."

"With this spell, all your children will fall into a deep sleep," Alvarr intoned, raising a hand melodramatically. "All innocents will remain unconscious until such time as I choose to lift the enchantment."

"Children? What does he mean by that?" Gwen whispered. Morgana shook her head, confused.

"Will you allow this marriage?" Alvarr asked Uther.

"No. You do not have the power to force it."

"Or to force me," the prince added. Morgana turned her attention back to her betrothed to see Merlin whispering to him again, this time more urgently. Yes, probably best Arthur didn't draw the sorcerer's attention towards him right now. No point in asking for trouble.

Unfortunately, Alvarr had already started to walk toward the prince, his daughter staying close by his side along with the shield that was apparently still protecting the pair from attack. Others in the Hall were also moving; Alator, Nimueh, Alice and Gaius. Morgana nodded to herself now feeling a little more confident. They weren't quite as defenceless as these Northerns thought, they had some magic wielders of their own, even if Uther didn't know it.

Arthur drew his sword as the pair approached but Alvarr was already chanting a spell and the prince quickly froze as they reached him. The next moment the shield shimmered once more and, after it had calmed, it was obvious that Arthur was now within it; a prisoner.

It was all happening too fast, Alvarr was now casting another spell and Morgana saw the local sorcerers pause; confusion and panic on their faces. This enchantment had them confused, the girl realised. Was there any way they could counter this whilst Alvarr was still protected by his shield?

There was a sudden cry of dismay as a child fell to the floor and her parents knelt beside her in concern. Then the other few children honoured enough to be invited to such an event also dropped to the floor, followed by others of around her own age and a few who were a little older. Next to her Gwen collapsed, then Gwaine whilst Merlin started to sway, one hand on his chest. Morgana sensed it then, the unmistakable feel of magic enveloping her and she felt her pendant buzz like an angry wasp as it apparently tried to protect her.

Now a few older people were starting to collapse, but most of the adults here seemed to be unaffected by this particular enchantment. She attempted to grab her pendant through her dress, concentrating hard and trying to remember everything that Nimueh had taught her in order to use it as a magical shield, but the Hall was beginning to blur, the voices echoing in her ears and becoming rapidly more distant and she knew she was loosing the battle.

Unable to fight the sudden feeling of lethargy, Morgana closed her eyes and crumpled to the floor, as darkness overtook her.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**Next time:** Merlin, and the last chapter of Part 2._

_22/6/12  
_


	12. Part 2: Chapter 6: Merlin

**Chapter 6: Merlin**

Merlin regularly dreamt about Freya, even now, almost two years after her death. Awake or asleep he found himself constantly reliving every word, every touch ... every kiss.

He had felt a little guilty about suggesting they went out onto the balcony on the evening of Uther's summer festival, but by that point most of the chaperones were seriously distracted after Morgana's little trick with the torches, and so he and Freya had taken the opportunity to walk outside, hand in hand, where they talked about their hopes and dreams for the future. Then later, when she had seemed so upset about leaving Camelot the following day, Merlin had leant down and gently kissed her.

By this point he was fairly confident about his control with the pendant, especially as there wasn't anything small and fragile he could knock over out there, and the warmth of his pendant against his chest kept him from allowing the kiss to become too passionate. He also discovered a new trick that night, expanding the shield he usually created so that it encompassed Freya too. An act which somehow seemed to pull the warmth of his magic back towards them rather than outwards where it could become dangerous. It also managed to make the kiss feel even more special - if that was possible.

The young couple managed to sneak away first thing the following morning too, both telling their parents they were going out for an early dawn walk, but actually meeting up in one of the abandoned chambers that Gwaine and Morgana had discovered during _their_ brief romance. Despite their official betrothal, Merlin was determined to behave himself keeping his kiss gentle and chaste, and his hands to himself. Now, with hindsight, he wished he'd been persuaded to misbehave.

His friends were a great help after he had learnt of the attack and Gaius and the other guardians had even allowed the quintet back together again in the afternoons, usually in Gaius' chambers where they'd just talk, read and play board games. Gaius, Alator, Arthur and Gwaine all seemed to be working hard to keep Merlin so busy for the first month or two after Freya's death, that he didn't have much time to dwell on things, and his sleep during that time was so deep that he suspected that Gaius was lacing his night-time drink with a sedative. He certainly wasn't going to complain.

Then, just as Merlin was starting to feel a little less numb, and just as he was beginning to feel that he now had his magic fully back in control, Morgana walked into Gaius chambers in just her nightdress one night and his world was turned upside down again.

He had thought that nothing could ever beat his amazing kisses with Freya, and had even promised himself that no-one could ever make him feel such strong emotions again, but that time with Morgana changed everything. In fact, Merlin found it hard to compare what he'd shared with Freya to what he and Morgana had got up to that evening. The passion had frankly shocked him and trying to control his magic had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. In fact, the only reason that Gaius' chambers hadn't been a total mess of knocked over bottles and burned scrolls, was because he'd used the very trick he'd discovered on the night of the festival - expanding his own shield to envelop Morgana and keep their joint power contained.

Unfortunately, even Merlin's strong shield had begun to waver after a while and it wasn't long before his pendant was burning so hot against his chest that it started to become painful. In fact, Morgana's yelp when she jumped away from him indicated that she had probably felt it too, even through their layers of clothing.

Merlin's confusion about that encounter was two-fold. Only recently accepting how physically attracted he was to Morgana, he'd been able to put those emotions aside fairly easily when he'd met Freya and fallen almost instantly in love with her. Now, however, he was mostly feeling guilty; not only for what he felt had been a betrayal of his love for Freya, but also for the way he'd behaved with Morgana; his very good friend, and a young lady of high standing that he'd ended up treating most dishonourably. He decided that he was now essential that he tried to forget about the incident and avoid his friend as much as possible.

~o~0~o~

It was the day of Sir Leon's marriage to the Lady Cali from one of the larger estates close to the Western border, but Merlin found it a struggle to find the enthusiasm for the event. His betrothal to Freya had been announced at the same time as this couple's, but seeing they were a few years older, their wedding had been quickly arranged for the following spring. Merlin had often wished he'd been a little older and that Freya could have stayed here in Camelot last year to prepare for the wedding as Cali had, but that was never realistically going to be an option when they were both so young and her father was on such an urgent mission. All the same, Merlin couldn't help but feel emotional when he thought about the marriage that he'd actually been looking forward to and would now never take place.

However, it now looked as if there may be some doubt on Leon's wedding happening too as Alvarr arrived to interrupt proceedings.

"Not again," Arthur muttered under his breath as the sorcerer announced his intention to force a marriage alliance between Camelot and the North on their rigid terms.

"It must be nice to be so popular," Merlin teased.

"I shall never do what a sorcerer asks," Uther insisted.

"With this spell, all your children will fall into a deep sleep," Alvaar said, raising a hand. "All innocents will remain forever unconscious until such time as I choose to lift the enchantment."

Merlin, along with the King and most of the Court, automatically turned to Gaius who winced slightly - his own gaze more subtly flicking towards Alator and Nimueh. All around there was nervous whispering and the beginnings of panic. _Children? _Merlin mused. He and his friends were approaching sixteen and now physically adults, but he had a suspicion that it wasn't small children Alvarr was referring to when he talked about 'innocents'. Unsure how effective such a counter-measure would be, Merlin placed a hand on his amulet and started to build his personal shield that usually worked to contain his magic within him. Would this also protect him from magical threats from the outside?

"Will you allow this marriage?" Alvarr asked Uther.

"No, and you do not have the power to force it."

"Or to force me," his son added.

"Arthur .. probably best you don't ..." Merlin began but, by now, Alvarr had started to walk toward the prince, his daughter staying close by his side with a shield of their own protecting them from attack. Merlin noticed Alator and Nimueh were also beginning to move. From what he had gathered so far, these two were by far the strongest magicians in Camelot at the moment and he watched them with interest wondering what they were going to do and if there was any way he could help.

As Alvarr approached Arthur, the prince drew his sword and Merlin gritted his teeth, part of him wanting to intervene with magic, whilst the other part was scared to expose himself so openly. The sorcerer then started chanting and Arthur suddenly froze next to him apparently unable to move. Before Merlin could even think about doing something to help, Alvaar's shield shimmered once more and Arthur was now suddenly held within it.

The prince was no longer moving or fighting, apparently frozen by some strong enchantment, and the vague plan Merlin had started to form was quickly abandoned. How could he get past such an obviously powerful shield? Instinctively, he started to move towards his friend, but Alator caught his eye ... shaking his head firmly. He and Nimueh were now also moving closer, slowly and subtly trying not to be noticed by the sorcerer or by Uther.

_"No, Merlin ... leave this to us," _Alator's voice boomed loudly inside his head as he again started to move towards Arthur, and the young man shook his head in surprise at the unusual sensation.

_"My shield?" _he thought back.

_"Yes, use it. It might work."_

Alvarr was now casting another spell. This one was long and complex with few words that Merlin could understand. He saw the local sorcerers pause, confusion and panic clearly evident on their faces as they recognised the spell being used. Was there any way they could counter this whilst Alvarr was still protected by his shield?

Merlin started to feel it then, the sense of magic skirting around him, and he gritted his teeth against the enchantment as he attempted to make his shield stronger. He was now struggling not to become distracted as, all around the Hall, various people started to fall to the floor.

Firstly the few children that had been invited to this celebration collapsed, followed by most of those around Merlin's own age. The majority of the full adults and elders remained standing - although there were a couple of isolated exceptions including the elderly Alice. _Children?_ He thought again, confused.

Gwen was the first of his friends to faint, followed by Gwaine, Cali, Percival and Lancelot. Glancing towards Alvarr, Merlin realised that Arthur and the girl Elaine remained upright and awake, apparently protected by the sorcerer's shield.

Morgana seemed to last a little longer than the others and Merlin noticed that she too had a hand on her chest, but it wasn't long before her eyes also started to flicker closed and she fell to the floor. If she too wore a pendant then it hadn't worked for her, but Merlin seemed to be having more luck; he could already feel the magical pressure beginning to ease, the spell pulling back and the brief feeling of tiredness he'd experienced was now starting to disappear.

_"Merlin, pretend to faint,"_ Alator's urgent voice cut through his smug thoughts.

Of course, he should have realised. It would look very suspicious if he was the only one of his age not affected. He quickly closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall to the floor.

"What have you done?" Merlin heard the king demand.

"What I promised. That is powerful magic, Uther and it has no antidote."

"There is always a spell or potion that can counter such enchantments," Gaius disagreed.

"Perhaps, but what are you chances of finding that in a kingdom where magic is banned?" Alvarr gloated.

Merlin opened his eyes a crack, but found he was not in a position to see what was going on, nor to view the reactions of the people to this situation. For a long time there was silence in the Hall and then, finally, Uther spoke again.

"No. I will not bow to such blackmail. Release my son and reverse this spell or face the consequences."

"What consequences?" Alvarr replied with a laugh. "You've none here that can counter me." Merlin saw the slightest movement and recognised the hem of Alator's cloak moving swiftly towards the front of the Hall.

"Actually, not true," the priest replied and Merlin heard the man chant something, his words almost drowned out by Uther's strangled protests and complaints, shocked at someone from within Camelot using magic so obviously. The young warlock was desperate to move, desperate to help.

_"Stay there!" _A female voice this time. Nimueh probably.

"How could you?" Uther shouted. "... and Nimueh, so close to Morgana all this time. I trusted you both!"

"Sire, perhaps now is not the best time to ...?" Gaius' familiar voice interjected as more words of powerful magic were being shouted by Alvaar, Alator and Nimueh. Then Merlin felt a strong magical burst, another rush of wind and finally, silence.

"Where did they all go?" someone asked.

"Arthur, are you alright?"

"Yes, Father."

"Quickly, restrain the girl," the king continued. "Gaius, check on those that have fallen. Will you be able to counter this?"

"Perhaps, given time."

"Are they alive?"

"Yes, Sire, merely unconscious. We need to move them all to somewhere more comfortable. If it's not practical to take them home I can set up a special room to house them."

"Fine." The king raised his voice. "Anyone who is able, carry the victims back to their chambers. Do whatever is needed to ensure their care and wait for further instructions from Gaius."

After that there was simply general noise and commotion and Merlin tried to lie as still as possible until he felt himself being lifted up and carried. "Take Merlin to _my_ chambers not Hunith's," he heard Gaius say somewhere to his left. "I think he hit his head when he fell."

~o~0~o~

"You can open your eyes now," Gaius voice actually woke Merlin up as, having been required to play the part, he'd succumbed to sleep anyway.

"What's happening?" he asked sitting up and looking around the physician's room wildly.

"What?" Arthur's familiar voice made Merlin turn sharply to his right. "How were you not affected?"

"It seems that he was standing rather too close to you when the sorcerer cast his spell, Sire," Gaius replied calmly. "You may remember the pair of you were whispering something amusing? I do believe Alvaar accidentally included Merlin in the shield.

"So, why did he collapse at all?" the prince asked.

"I'm not sure, Sire. Perhaps he was subjected to a very small dose of the magic which only put him to sleep for a while." Gaius looked at Merlin with the tiniest of smiles and the boy raised his eyes to the ceiling when Arthur wasn't looking.

"Are you quite sure there isn't another reason you're awake?" Arthur turned to his friend with a frankly wicked grin.

"What do you mean? Why are you smirking like that?" Merlin asked.

"You do know what that spell was all about, don't you, Merlin?"

"Ah … something about … children?"

"Not exactly. Innocents, he said," Arthur explained. His expression seemed serious enough but there was a wicked glint in his eye all the same. "Anyone not married or who hasn't … you know …?" Next to them Gaius coughed as Merlin's mind raced at the implications of that.

"I didn't know you'd married," he said to the old man without thinking and Arthur laughed as he saw the physician's embarrassed response.

"Not that it's any of your business," Gaius replied haughtily, glaring at Arthur.

"Of course, my apologise but, Merlin, if you're now awake, some people are going to wonder exactly what you've been getting up to," the prince continued with another broad grin.

"What? They wouldn't think that I … not with Freya? I would _never_ have dishonoured her like that."

"That's enough teasing, Arthur," Gaius insisted. "What is far more important is how we're going to counter the spell."

"Oh, have you found something?" Merlin asked, looking around at the books and scrolls strewn everywhere.

"It's not going to be easy. I currently know of only one possible antidote to this especially rare enchantment."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Merlin asked, jumping off the cot he'd been lying on.

"It's going to take some time to administer and it won't work on everyone. It especially won't work on the young children."

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"It's to do with the nature of the spell – the innocence factor. Many of those who have fallen asleep are grown adults and as such their innocence is relative. The spell is not quite so strong on those that have experienced some … romantic inclinations." He winced, uncomfortable about discussing such a subject.

"What are you saying, Gaius?" Merlin pushed.

"A kiss from one who is attracted to the victim should wake that person up, but only if the feelings are strong and mutual." There was a pause whilst the two boys contemplated that.

"I'm still not sure how ..." Merlin started.

"When I told Uther about this, he insisted that Arthur came here so that he could go and cure Morgana instantly."

"Ah …? Me?" Arthur exchanged a look with Merlin who winced. He was more than aware that Arthur's feelings for Morgana were mostly brotherly.

"Of course. She is your betrothed and, as for you, Merlin, I'm well aware that you and the young Guinevere were stepping out before Uther restricted your movements. So, you can wake her up and she might be able to rouse Lancelot. With any luck one of the girls can wake up Gwaine and perhaphs ..."

"Hang on," Merlin interrupted. "Gwaine? "He fell asleep too?" He turned to Arthur. "I thought he said that he and that tavern girl were ... spending time together recently?"

Arthur burst out laughing. "Oh, wait until he does wake up. I'm going to have such fun teasing him about that."

"So, let me get this straight," Merlin said, turning back to Gaius. "After all this time restricting our interactions with Gwen and Morgana, you actually _want_ us to go into their private bedchambers and kiss them?"

"Well yes," the physician said with a wince, "it's the only cure I know of at the moment so we have to try, but it won't cure everyone as I said. These feelings do have to be strong, passionate and … mutual which might just work for those of your age and older, but it will not cure the children.

"This isn't about love then?" Merlin asked.

"Passionate love, yes, not friendship or family love. This spell will not wake everyone up and I have to admit that I know of no other enchantment or potion that can."

"You'll keep looking though?" Merlin asked.

"Of course but, for the moment, we should at least check that this idea will work for some and see if you two can wake up the girls."

"We?" Arthur asked. "I've got to kiss Morgana and you and Merlin are going to watch?" Merlin giggled.

"Do try and take this seriously, boys."

Arthur and Merlin followed Gaius nervously to Morgana's chambers to find that both she and Gwen had been laid out on the same large bed. Merlin took one look at the pair and felt both his face and his pendant warm. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the charm, focusing his magic carefully.

"Well then?" Gaius said, turning to Arthur

"Fine," the prince replied, moving toward the edge of the bed with a sigh. Merlin found his hand gripping his pendant a little tighter as his friend leant over and tenderly stroked the side of Morgana's face. It was odd to see Arthur being so affectionate with her and, as the prince moved closer to kiss her on the lips, Merlin suspected that the strange jolt he felt in his stomach was jealousy. Which was silly really. Morgana was Arthur's betrothed not his.

"She moved!" Merlin shouted as he noticed Morgana's fingers twitch.

"She did?" Gaius asked.

Arthur pulled back and looked closely at the girl below him, frowning. "No, she's still asleep. I was worried about that."

"You were?" Gaius asked, "but we were sure that ..." Arthur winced and glanced at Merlin.

"Probably best to be honest here," his friend suggested.

"Right so … well, we've never been that happy with the arrangement, Morgana and I," Arthur admitted. "I do find her very attractive and she's one of my very best friends and sometimes, perhaps ..."

"No, that won't do it, I'm afraid," Gaius interrupted with a shake of his head. "Your feelings need to be strong, passionate and mutual."

"So, even if one of us did feel strongly for the other, it wouldn't work if the other didn't feel the same way?" Arthur asked.

"Correct, which is what makes this antidote especially unpredictable."

"And also means it's unlikely I can wake Gwen up then," Merlin concluded. "We really don't feel like that about each other any more ... if we ever did."

Arthur blinked on hearing his friend's comment and his gaze flicked nervously between Merlin, Gaius and the girls on the bed. He winced and took a deep breath and the young warlock recognised the rare look of embarrassment on his friend's face.

"Arthur …?"

"Say _nothing_ of this, Merlin. Especially not to Gwaine. Do you promise?"

"Ah … about what?"

"Arthur, if you have some information that might help here," said Gaius, "then I believe it is your duty to ..."

"Right … fine ..." The prince grumbled as he slowly walked around to the other side of the bed. Merlin turned to Gaius wide-eyed as his friend slowly bent down towards Gwen in exactly the same way as he had with Morgana.

"But ..." Merlin whispered, stunned. Gaius looked equally surprised but put a finger to his lips, urging his apprentice to be quiet.

Arthur closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Gwen's and, like Morgana, her eyes and fingers twitched slightly. Then, suddenly, she lifted her head slightly from the pillow and Merlin saw her lips moving of her own free will, now quite obviously kissing Arthur back. The Prince moved away from her very slowly, his eyes blinking and a soft expression on his face that his friend had never once seen directed towards anyone before.

"Arthur …?" Gwen asked as she opened her eyes. "What … where ...?" She sat up suddenly, looking around the room wildly. "Merlin? Gaius? I-I don't understand." She looked back towards Arthur who still looked a bit stunned and her eyes widened as she licked her lips. "Arthur did you just ...?"

"Gaius found a way to break the enchantment," Merlin explained. "Arthur kindly volunteered to help. Wasn't that nice of him?" All three shot him a look of annoyance and he grinned back.

"The sorcerer, I remember now," Gwen said and then her gaze turned to her best friend, still fast asleep. "But … Morgana?"

"I've no idea how I'm going to explain this to Father," Arthur groaned. "He knows about the _exact_ nature of this counter spell?

"He does, yes," Gaius confirmed.

"So … _mutual _feelings, eh?" Merlin asked the prince with a grin.

"Shut up, Merlin ... you promised."

"Fine, well, I promise I won't tell him about that, if you don't tell him about this, alright?" He'd worked it out when Gaius had first explained the exact nature of the counter spell but had been trying to put it off. However, Uther would be expecting Morgana to be awake and so in order to help everyone, including Arthur ...

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, shocked as his friend walked to the other side of the bed and started to lean over Morgana, his heart pounding at how beautiful she looked with her dark hair sprawled across the white pillow.

"I thought … it might be worth a try?"

"Remember what Gaius said, Merlin," Arthur commented. "I'm hardly likely to blame you for having those sorts of feelings for someone like Morgana but it has to be _mutual_."

"Oh ..." Gwen whispered quietly, only just catching up.

Merlin honestly had no idea why Morgana would think of him in those terms but considering what had happened in the Hall and in Gaius' chambers, it seemed fairly obvious that she did. With a sigh of his own, he leant down and kissed her. He felt her sigh and then, like Gwen, her lips started to move too. Very aware of his audience, Merlin continued only for long enough to wake her up.

"Merlin ..." she moaned, very suggestively.

Unfortunately, her eyes were still closed at this point and the way she said his name was enough to turn him bright pink. He saw Arthur's furious expression and Gwen's amused one, gave a nervous giggle and hastily moving back towards Gaius. His mentor promptly clipped him around the ear.

"Ow, not my fault," he complained.

"You've kissed her before?" Arthur asked incredulously as Morgana sat up abruptly and looked around, confused.

"Leave him alone, Arthur," she responded automatically. "Ah, what happened?"

"You've kissed Merlin before?" the prince said, rounding on her.

"Oh, don't be so over-dramatic, Arthur, and stop pretending to be the jealous lover – I know you're not. Now, is anyone going to explain what's going on?"

"It looks like a kiss wakes up those who are under the spell that sorcerer cast?" Gwen replied nervously.

"But ...?" Morgana asked, obviously guessing that everyone was looking far more nervous than they should for a couple of kisses. Merlin realised that he probably had the least reason to be embarrassed out of all of them. As Arthur had said, why wouldn't he harbour such feelings for someone like Morgana.

"It only works if both have strong, passionate feelings for each other," he replied quietly.

"Ah ..." Morgana gave him a small, shy smile before suddenly turning towards Gwen and Arthur. "So … who woke you up, Gwen?" she asked and then instantly burst out laughing as she worked out the answer from their expressions.

"Enough of this now," said Gaius. "I need all four of you to try and be serious. Is there anyone else you believe that you could wake up? Anyone you have feelings for that you believe might be mutual? Gwen? What about Lancelot?"

"Ah …yes … probably." She ducked her head, obviously avoiding Arthur's gaze even though the blond had now turned away. Merlin saw his friend's jaw clench, realised how strong his feelings must be and decided that this was no laughing matter after all.

"Is Gwaine not here then?" Morgana asked with a small smirk.

"No, he's asleep too." Arthur looked back up, a smile now threatening.

"Well, I suppose I could give that a go," she replied with a shrug. "I'm not sure my feelings for him are quite as strong as they once were, but it's worth a try."

"Good," said Gaius and then paused, wincing before he spoke again. "Now, I believe Alice has been placed on your bed, Gwen? I suppose I'd better see if I can wake her up, I could do with the extra help." He walked over towards the connecting door, ignoring the look of horror on the four youngsters' faces.

"Oh now, that's disgusting," Merlin complained.

~o~0~o~

"How's the research going, Gaius?" Merlin asked as he came back into the physician's chamber the following day.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here, Merlin," he replied, "I think I might have found something."

"Did you get _any_ sleep?"

"No, but this is more important. How many are awake now?"

"A few but, as you suspected, this isn't working on most."

"Gwaine?"

"No, it didn't work, although he twitched and fidgeted even more than Morgana did when Arthur kissed her. Leon's woken Cali, but now she's not talking to him because he_didn't_ fall asleep and we've had no luck with Percival or many of the other victims." He sighed. "Most people who feel that way about each other are either both awake or both asleep. It's very frustrating."

"Yes, however, I have now found a potion that just might work with just a little magical adjustment."

"Oh?"

"It's used to cancel the effect of strong spells that a sorcerer doesn't have the power to counter by themselves."

"That sounds like the sort of thing we need."

"Yes, but as Alvarr said, this spell is especially complex and this potion won't work unless we make a fairly significant, magical change, which is well beyond my capabilities. Seeing that Alator and Nimueh have decided not to return now their cover has been blown, that only leaves one person here in Camelot that is likely to have the power to create this potion."

"Oh, who?" Merlin asked automatically and Gaius turned to stare at him, one eyebrow raised. "Me?"

"Yes, Merlin. You. Now, what we're going to try to do with this potion is too fool the spell into thinking the correct conditions have been met. If successful it should allow any type of love to waken the victims; unrequited love, family love - even strong friendship."

"Ah, I see," Merlin said coming around to look at Gaius' book. "So, what do I have to do?"

~o~0~o~

Luckily, within two days, everyone in Camelot was cured and awake.

~o~0~o~

The civil war raged for another couple of years before there was any news of significance to Camelot. Merlin and his friends heard plenty of gossip during that time but very little that made much sense. Uther had been very vocal about the 'traitors' Alator and Nimueh and there were even rumours that the pair had taken up with Queen Morgause and Alvaar, but few that were in the Hall on the day of the spell truly believed it.

All those that had remained fully awake were keen to relate exactly what had happened that day; how Nimueh had quickly attacked Alvaar's shield and raised her own to protect the King and prince, whilst Alator moved forward to engage the sorcerer. Once Alvarr had been subdued, the druid priest and priestess grabbed him, transported all three of them out of the Hall and none of them had been seen again since that day.

Now though, it seemed that they'd finally be finding out the real news as Uther called the whole Court into the Great Hall to address them. Merlin was standing in his usual place, Gaius on one side and Gwaine on the other whilst Arthur sat next to the King and the girls stood together on the opposite side of the Hall.

"I have received word from the West," the King announced. "It appears that the rebels have won. Lord Gromer had taken control and is now calling himself 'Regent'.

"Regent? Why not King?" Merlin whispered to Gwaine. For once his friend had no jokey comeback simply nodding towards the king as if telling Merlin to concentrate.

"This is letter of truce from the Regent of the West," Uther continued. "He asks to make peace with Camelot and to ally himself with our Kingdom against the North. As a gesture of his good faith he will send his son and grand-daughter to negotiate terms and formalise the betrothal between Lady Ragnelle and Lord Gwaine." Merlin glanced at his friend again and saw him raise his eyes very slightly at the news.

"What are his reasons for not taking the throne himself. His age?" Lord Pellinor asked, voicing Merlin's earlier question.

"That was my first thought, but it states here that the West still believe Morgause is illegitimate and that Gromner is holding the throne for King Lot's male heir. The only true blood child he sired."

"In fact we have been looking into that claim ourselves," Geoffrey interjected, "and it does indeed seem to be the case that Morgause is not the true daughter of King Lot."

"So, who is this heir?" Pellinor asked.

"Trust me," Gwaine muttered beside Merlin, "You _really _don't want to know."

~o~0~o~

**End of Part Two**

* * *

_Coming next ..._

**Part Three.**

Camelot and the West band together against Cenred, Morgause and the North and another war seems inevitable. What will happen when Uther finds out that the new King of the West is the same age as Arthur and Morgana and remembers that old Dragon Born Prophecy?

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N **__Unfortunately I'm going to have to pause at this point as I've hardly written anything on Part 3 these last few weeks. First I was unwell and then work started to become a pain. However, that was the main reason for this three part plan in the first place, to allow for unforeseen breaks in my writing. I just hope that this pause isn't too frustrating for you - I really did try to finish this chapter as neatly as I could._

_I now sympathise with the writers of the show who have to squeeze everything into thirteen, forty-five minute sessions with no room for manoever - I had to do a lot of editing and plot trimming to make these last two chapters fit and so I hope it didn't seem too rushed. Despite wanting to make Part 3 an almost separate story, there will be a little flash back regarding Merlin's potion but, if it wasn't clear, I should say that there was no real drama there. He helped make it, it worked and everyone else was easily woken without Uther ever knowing how much magic was actually involved in the cure._

_I always pride myself in not keeping my readers waiting too long between chapters and I can promise you that this WILL get finished sooner rather than later. My long summer break starts at the end of July and I'm really hoping that will be the time I can write more on this and make a proper start the sequel to 'An Unexpected Job'. In the meantime let me know if you have any questions or speculations about what you've read so far and what you're expecting to see in Part 3 and I'll make sure that the whole of this little universe is neatly wrapped up in those final six chapters._

_29/6/12_

**_*edit 31/1/13: At long last I've started back with this. The notes I had for Part 3 were in a bit of a mess so, in the space of one day, I sorted the line out, organised the whole plot and have roughly written the whole of chapter 13 and half of chapter 14. I won't start publishing until I can be certain I won't leave you guys hanging but, seeing how upbeat I am about this now, it doesn't look like it will be much longer._**

**_I also noticed I'm misspelt a character's name during these last few chapters and have corrected that in a few mini edits._**


	13. Part 3: Chapter 1: Gwaine

**Part Three**

_This section moves us through another few years until our heroes reach nineteen_

**Chapter 1: Gwaine**

As Gwaine started to loose consciousness during Sir Leon's wedding, his first thought was of the teasing he was going to receive for exaggerating what he'd got up to with that girl from the tavern. He had fully intended to go back the following week and make the lie a reality, but then that sorcerer just had to cast that ridiculous enchantment and caused embarrassment to all sorts of people at Court for many different reasons. From that day onwards, Gwaine promised that he would never again tease anyone for what they may or may not have got up to with the opposite sex.

The next thing he was aware of was the touch of familiar soft lips on his, accompanied by a highly unusual taste. He opened his eye blinking and licking his lips.

"What in the world have you been eating, Morgana?" There was the sound of a couple of muffled laughs and he sat up abruptly to find himself in his own bedchambers in the company of Gaius and his four friends.

"It works!" Merlin exclaimed and Gwaine looked at his friend in surprise.

"What works?"

"The potion. That and the kiss," his friend replied.

"Yes, but that was probably the easiest test, as you said he nearly woke up before without using the potion," Gaius commented. "Let's try this on one of the youngest children next and then we'll know for certain if it's going to work for everyone."

"So, why are you all awake if you've only just attempted this?" Gwaine queried.

"Well, I was in a shield and Merlin got caught up in it too," Arthur explained. "The girls fell asleep but... there was an easier way to wake them up." Despite the teasing Gwaine was expecting, he could only see embarrassment and confusion on everyone's faces.

"It looks like none of us were exactly open about our feelings or our relationships," Morgana explained briskly. "We're all friends here so perhaps it's best that we forget everything that has been said and done over the last few days and just move on. Yes?"

"Absolutely," Merlin agreed fervently and, seeing the others all quickly nod, Gwaine decided to join in, quite happy to avoid the teasing, even if it did mean he might not find out exactly what had been going on whilst he'd been asleep.

"Right, well, we need to be getting on with this cure," Gaius continued briskly. "Merlin?"

"Why do you need him?" Arthur asked, "You've got Alice to help you now, haven't you?"

"Yes but I need him to... be a runner for me and perhaps check some of the books in the different languages, now that I've not got Alator or Nimueh to help me with that sort of thing."

Gwaine was just wondering why Gaius had paused quite so obviously during the first part of that sentence when he caught up with the second. "What? Where's Alator?"

"He and Nimueh fought Alvarr with magic in front of Uther and the whole court," Gaius explained. "As a result, they quickly decided it would be best for them to leave."

"Leave?" As much as he liked to complain about his mentor, the man was the closest thing to family Gwaine had ever known and the sudden realisation that he was no longer in Camelot hurt more than he would have expected.

Morgana sat down on the bed next to him and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I know, I feel the same way. It seems so strange without Nimueh around now."

"Come on now, you ladies need to leave too. You know what Uther said," Gaius reminded them, casting an especially stern glare at the overly familiar pose of the couple now on the bed. Morgana raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Do you need my help too?" Gwen asked the physician.

"No, that's fine, my dear. You go along with Morgana and do as much as you can to help Alice with her other work. Until everyone's is awake she will be of great use to me and will have less time to look after the two of you."

The girls left with Merlin and Gaius, leaving just Arthur remaining in the room with him. The prince raised an eyebrow at him, smiling slyly.

"So, Gwaine, you fell asleep then? I thought you said..."

"I thought Morgana said..." Gwaine interrupted.

"Right, and you _really_ thought you were going to get out of it that easily?" Arthur crowed.

~o~0~o~

Regent Gromer's party arrived in the spring of Gwaine's nineteenth year. They had planned to travel here the previous autumn but harsh storms and an early winter had required a postponement. Gwaine had to admit that he was not especially sorry for the delay.

Despite being illegitimate, Gwaine still had noble blood on both sides of his family. King Lot had developed quite a reputation in his younger days and often 'visited' various ladies of Court when their men were away, with none daring to criticise him for it. If Gwaine had been born at any other time, he would have probably stayed with his mother and her husband and the whole business hushed up, but the old religion still had a powerful influence in the West, and so Gwaine's birth, at the exact moment of the famous earthquake eighteen and a half years ago had set tongues wagging and scribes digging out old scrolls to check on a certain ancient prophecy. 'Born of the Dragon' they had started to whisper and it was quickly decided that it was best the boy was hidden, in case such rumours reached Uther's ears too.

Gwaine was now standing on the wide steps leading to Camelot's main entrance with the King and a number of the most important people of Court, near the front and centre and next to Arthur as he was to play such a key part of this new alliance.

He was now officially a knight, as were all the young men he grew up with – save Merlin. To be honest, his skinny friend was as brave and noble in spirit as any knight, and his sword skills were no worse than many but, not only did the young man prefer his work as a physician and scientist, but he also appeared to enjoy it more. Whatever made him happy, of course, but Gwaine had to admit he thought it mad that anyone would want to spend their days reading books, brewing potions and dealing with sick people.

The party of guests were making their way across the cobbles of Camelot's courtyard, most on horses, with one passenger carriage following along behind and the supply wagons taking a different route. Gwaine assumed the young lady Ragnelle would be in the carriage but it wasn't long before he realised that the figure on the white horse was indeed female and considering the lack of any other ladies her age in the party, must be his betrothed. Gwaine felt his heart sink as she came closer with a rather severe limp, and he tried hard to keep his expression as neutral as possible. He supposed it had been too much to hope that she would have been beautiful, but even calling this lady plain might have been stretching the truth a bit. The poor girl had obviously suffered from some illness in her youth but, despite his reputation for teasing, Gwaine was not a cruel man and was determined not to jump to any conclusions about his lady before he had got to know her properly.

Luckily he wasn't the only one versed in good manners because his friends' reactions seemed perfectly courteous too. Arthur, of course, was always difficult to read if you didn't know him, and Gwen so polite to everyone that it was equally hard to work out her opinion on the matter. Morgana's smile was also bright and welcoming and Gwaine had to admit that he was especially impressed by her diplomacy, whilst Merlin even gave him an encouraging grin that he struggled to interpret. He was pleased at least that the lady was being greeted by his friends and the other important guests so politely which could only bode well for these most vital peace talks.

Ragnelle's voice when she was introduced to him was soft and musical and, as he kissed her hand in greeting, her smile lit up her face so brightly that he was momentarily confused as to why he'd considered her unattractive at all.

Of course, there wasn't time for extended greetings as the party were ushered inside the palace in order to be shown to their guest quarters to rest, with the promise of a welcome banquet later that evening. Gwaine stayed behind briefly with his four friends – using the public environment as an excuse to interact with the girls for a change.

"I'm not sure what to say," Arthur started the conversation with a small shrug.

"Well, I think she looks lovely," Morgana enthused. Gwen and Arthur shot her a confused look and Gwaine frowned. It was unlike Morgana not to share her true feelings with her friends.

"Well, her looks shouldn't matter, I know," Gwaine said, "She seems very charming though and I'm looking forward to getting to know her better."

"Good for you, Gwaine," Gwen commented.

"I don't understand," said Merlin who exchanged a glance with an equally confused looking Morgana.

There was a strange awkward silence, as each felt uncomfortable about discussing their thoughts about the lady Ragnelle's appearance without being disrespectful and so, their little party split up – promising to talk more at the evening banquet.

Gwaine started to leave with Arthur and Merlin, but had to admit that he wasn't surprised to be stopped by a servant in the corridor requesting his presence in the visiting lord's chambers.

"Thank you for answering my request so promptly, _Sir_ Gwaine," the middle aged man said as he entered with a strange emphasise on the title. His gaze was now on the servant that had answered the door to the young man, waiting impatiently for him to leave. "Or should I say, Your Majesty?" he finished with a deep bow once they were alone.

Gwaine burst out laughing and then shook his head at the baffled expression on the man's face.

"Forgive me, Lord Joure, I admit that I haven't yet got used to the idea. I suppose, despite everything, I still don't entirely believe the rumours of your father's campaign."

"It is all quite true, I assure you. Our druid elders have confirmed your claim and have used magic to disprove Morgause's." Gwaine raised his eyebrows in surprised. "Magic is not banned in the West and is perhaps used even more readily than it ever was in the East. Druids and magic is at the heart of your claim to the throne. I do hope you've not picked up Uther's opinion on the art since you have been here?"

"No, not at all. I suppose it's just that I'm used to not talking about it."

"I understand."

"So, what's next?"

"We socialise tonight and tomorrow start discussions with King Uther regarding an alliance between Camelot and the West. If he helps us to put you on the throne, we will agree to help him defeat the North."

~o~0~o~

Gwaine left that meeting with his head in a spin. Part of him wanted to laugh it all off or even refuse the offer and tell the West to find someone else to rule them, but he was beginning to realise just how carefully Alator had been schooling and preparing him for this over the years. He was Dragon Born and a vital part of the Prophecy. Whatever his own personal feelings on the matter, he was more than aware that he very little choice. Fate was putting her pieces on the board and the result was therefore inevitable.

He couldn't help feeling guilty though. He'd known some of this for years but hadn't as much as hinted anything to his friends. He had felt a strange sensation earlier when that silence had fallen over the group – not the comfortable one they had often shared as children but an awkward feeling that they did not quite know each other as well as they thought. There was no question that this news was not going to help his relations with them.

That evening only seemed to confirm his fears. Uther was at the top table, with Joure next to him. Gwaine was sitting with Ragnelle next to the visiting lord, with Arthur and Morgana seated on the king's other side. Merlin was seated next to Gwaine and seemed especially distracted, casting curious and confused looked between him and Ragnelle and spending so much time leaning over to talk to his betrothed that it was verging on impolite - and that was a word Gwaine would never normally associate with this particular friend. Gwen was sitting next to Morgana and seemed to be talking to Arthur much of the time whilst the prince's betrothed also seemed to be ignoring them and focusing on this side of the room instead.

_Confused._ That was the word of the night. Everyone seemed confused. Every comment seemed to be a surprised question, every look accompanied by a small frown. It described his own feelings too; he was confused by his friends' seemingly contradictory opinions on Ragnelle, whilst he fought with his own mixed feelings of disappointment over her looks and simultaneous delight at her refreshing sense of humour. It was fortunate indeed that all conversation about negotiations, betrothals and wars were on hold until the following day because Gwaine was quite convinced he wouldn't have the strength to cope with those extra emotions too.

As he was not invited to the meeting the following day, but Arthur was, Gwaine went looking for Merlin but his friend could not be found in any of his usual haunts. He finally found him in the Hall of Recorders sitting at a desk and staring into space with a blank expression on his face. _Confused._ When he called his name, the boy turned towards him slowly his face even paler than usual.

"What day were you born?" Merlin asked abruptly and Gwaine's heart dropped as he realised where this was leading.

"The same day as you I imagine," he replied carefully.

Merlin shook his head. "It _can't_ be true. It's not possible."

"I think you know that it is."

Merlin turned an accusing glare towards Gwaine. "You _knew_? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I assumed you knew too. At least I was fairly certain that you've been keeping secrets."

"Secrets?" Merlin's laugh had a slightly manic quality to it before he whispered quietly, "It makes _no_ sense."

There was a long pause. "I'll be leaving soon, you know?" Gwaine continued eventually.

Merlin sighed. "I imagine so. Off to claim your Kingdom."

"They've got it all under control, Merlin. The Druids, I mean."

"How nice for them," he replied sarcastically. "So good of them to keep me informed."

Gwaine frowned. "I agree that someone should have said something to you."

"It can't be me. It just can't. I mean … _how_ can it be me?"

"I admit that I don't know that. Alator discussed the West with me from time to time but he'd never answer any questions I had about the rest of the prophecy."

"I've read it, of course but … not _this_ version." Merlin nodded down to the ancient scroll in front of him and Gwaine leant forward with a frown.

"I'm surprised that _anyone_ can read that version. What language is it in, anyway?"

"Ogham," he replied, still distracted by the scroll.

"Bless you," Gwaine replied promptly, causing his friend's lips to twitch slightly in amusement.

"I'll be at the announcement tomorrow, of course," Merlin continued after another short pause, "But I probably won't be around to see you off."

"Oh, alright." Gwaine had to admit that he was disappointed at the news but, perhaps it was best. Saying goodbye to all his friends was going to be hard enough as it was. "Why?"

Merlin's voice when he replied was uncharacteristically steely.

"There's something I have to do."

~o~0~o~

The negotiations had been successful and now the Great Hall in Camelot was packed with all the local lords and ladies keen to hear the news of the outcome of the talks. Gwaine stood nervously near the front, hoping that everything would go smoothly but somehow doubting it, all the same.

"We have had a series of very successful meetings with Lord Joure on behalf of his father Lord Gromer," Uther began. "Camelot has agreed to supply him with a certain number of her knights in order to help win the Western throne for their heir. In return, the West promises to ally itself with Camelot and supply men and arms in order to bring the North under our control. If successful our five old kingdoms will be one and ruled from Camelot with the assistance of five worthy Lords who will help manage each of the old territories."

Gwaine struggled not to laugh at the look on Uther's face. The old fool thought he had got the better of the deal but had failed to understand just how thoroughly he'd been played. He thought that he would be King of all Albion but that was not to be his fate. Nor would the 'five worthy lords' be of his choosing as he currently believed. The Prophecy would see to that.

Joure stepped forward then with a nervous smile and Gwaine noticed a subtle shifting of his men, positioning themselves in case of trouble; two of the tallest, burliest of which were now suddenly by his shoulders and, as he caught Merlin's eye, his friend raised his eyes to the ceiling. He looked a little better today even if he still did have a haunted look on his face. Gwaine was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that the young man had apparently only worked all of this out yesterday. How was it possible for him to have grown up without knowledge of his heritage?

"I would like to thank King Uther for his hospitality and for helping these negotiations to take place here in his beautiful castle," Joure began. "This new treaty heralds the start of a great age of peace and prosperity for the whole of Albion." He took a deep breath. "Ever since my father discovered that Morgause was not Lot's daughter, he has used all the resources available to discover if there is someone who does share his blood. We have now discovered that the old King did indeed sire a few illegitimate children, the eldest of which now has a genuine claim to the Western throne."

Despite this being common gossip, Joure had to pause for a moment to allow the whispers to fade.

"On discovering his identity, my father was keen to assist the young man's claim further by ensuring a marriage between him and the oldest and most powerful Western families," he continued. There were a few more whispers; quieter ones this time. "So, it is my pleasure to inform you of the betrothal of my daughter Ragnelle to Gwaine, eldest son of King Lot and true heir to the Western throne."

Many in the Hall started to clap before the last few words of Joure's announcement had fully sunk in. Gwaine had to admit to being amused by the suddenly stutter in the applause, as everyone belatedly caught up with the final part of his speech. Then there was a moment of stunned silence before the voices started up. Some whispers, some shouts, some gasps.

"What?" The loudest shout was from Uther, and Arthur was instantly on his feet while, over on the other side of the room, the girls were also looking shocked; Gwen's hands over her mouth and Morgana glaring daggers at him. He sighed, doubting he'd have enough time to properly talk and apologise to his friends in the time remaining to him here. "But this knight has been here since he was a boy, ever since..." Uther paused, not quite trusting his memory.

"He came here with Morgana," Arthur continued. "He's from the East, not the West."

"I was born in the West," Gwaine admitted. "I was smuggled out when people realised that my heritage might cause problems in the future and spent my earliest years growing up in the East."

"Why didn't you say something?" Morgana had moved forwards, angrily throwing off the few people that attempted to stop her.

"I was told not to. I was told it wasn't safe." Out of the corner of his eye, Gwaine saw Merlin fold his arms and pout, perhaps having had the 'not safe' excuse thrown at him too.

"It cannot be true and I shall not allow this," Uther declared and then suddenly, with everyone's eye on him, the king turned deathly pale. "No!" He stumbled and only stayed upright thanks to Arthur's strong grip. "It _can't_ be true."

"Father, what is it? What ever is wrong?"

Uther shook off his son and strode over to Gwaine. Next to him, his body guards took a step forward and two staffs crossed in front of him, protecting him from the king.

"How old are you, boy? Answer me!" Uther ordered.

"I will turn nineteen in a few weeks. On the Day of the Dragons."

"But that's when I was..." Arthur began.

"No! No! Impossible." The king was almost screaming and most in the Hall backed away from him fearfully. He was raving now, turning wild eyes on everyone. His gaze suddenly fell on Morgana who was being calmed by Gwen and Merlin and he cried out again, pointing a shaking finger at the trio. "And them … those three … _five_ of them. Kill them, kill them all. They should all be dead. I want those children dead!"

"Sire!" Gaius came forward as everyone in the Hall gasped in shock at his outrageous command. "I think it would be best if you came with me."

"No, no! Don't you see, Gaius? Don't you understand?" Uther spluttered.

Leon, Percival and Lancelot had now moved forwards and helped the old man to escort the King out of the Hall and towards his bedchambers. Geoffrey whispered something to a shocked Arthur who nodded reluctantly and raised his voice to cut over the din.

"Please everyone, there's no need to be alarmed. King Uther is just fatigued after the negotiations. Let us all stay calm and set a good example to our honoured guests from the West." Even Arthur seemed surprised at how quickly his words were heeded. He took a deep breath and then seemed to find some extra resolve. "Gwaine, Joure, a word please."

As he moved towards the prince, their other three friends also approaching and Arthur offered no complaint. The trio kept their distance but Gwaine had no doubt that they could hear every word from where they were standing.

"How long have you known?" Arthur asked him.

"I've always been aware of who my father was," he admitted, "but it's only recently I realised exactly what the West had planned for me." He saw his friend glare and hated the lies he'd had to tell. "I'm truly sorry, Arthur but you have to understand why I had to keep it all a secret. I am your friend but I am also of the West. I could not say anything which might affect this vital campaign."

Arthur just shook his head and turned to Joure. "So, what now?" he asked.

"Nothing has changed. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning with the men and arms you promised us. If we win and Gwaine becomes King you will have your alliance and our army for your war against the North."

"What did my Father mean? Why was he so shocked? I cannot go ahead with this deal if he does not approve."

"The deal has been struck, Prince Arthur. To back away from it now could be considered an act of war."

"You cannot win the West without us," the prince reminded him.

"And you cannot unite Albion with us as your enemy. I am sorry that your father is unwell, Arthur but, honestly, this has nothing to do with us or with the treaty we have signed."

"How can you say that?"

"Quite easily. All that happened here today was you learnt that a friend of yours is heir to a kingdom. Nothing else is new, nothing else has changed. You knew that Gwaine was to marry my daughter and you understood the nature of the campaign that your men are being committed to. Surely the identity of our new king does not change any of that?"

"He's right, Arthur," Gwen said stepping forward, "What Uther said made no sense. You must go ahead with the treaty."

"Morgana? Merlin?"

"It's a shock, it's true," Merlin replied, "But Gwen's right. Uther's outburst doesn't really change a thing."

"You need to do what's right for Camelot," Morgana said, although she seemed to be very obviously not looking at Gwaine. "Whilst your father is ill, you are Regent. You need to take control."

"Father's not _that_ ill," Arthur insisted. "Gaius will sort him out in no time." The others all exchanged sceptical glances but knew better than to comment further. After another short pause, the prince sighed loudly. "Fine. The deal stands. The men and arms we agreed will be waiting to leave with your retinue at break of dawn tomorrow. I suggest you leave quickly in order to avoid upsetting my father further and you will, of course, not speak of his … illness outside of this room."

"Of course. You have my word on that, Prince Arthur."

He nodded briefly and turned back to the Hall to instruct those few still remaining to return to their homes. The had obviously stayed hoping for more news or gossip but once it was obvious that the Prince was leaving they too quickly departed.

"I need to see my Father," Arthur said then. "Perhaps Merlin and Gwen should come and see if Gaius requires any assistance?"

"Seeing that we also seemed to upset Uther that's probably not ideal," Merlin argued. I'll return to Gaius' chambers so he'll know where to find me if he needs my help."

"We'll retire to our bedchambers now too," Morgana announced. "As Merlin said, you all know where to find us if you need us."

They started to leave, but Gwaine knew he couldn't leave things on this awkward note. "Arthur … all of you …" They turned to look at him; Merlin and Gwen still shocked, Morgana and Arthur still hurt. "I'm sorry about all of this but I'm leaving tomorrow too, of course and..." He shrugged. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm going to miss you all."

Gwen came forward instantly to hug him and Gwaine held her close, suddenly feeling unusually emotional. Merlin had also moved forwards and offered his hand to shake.

"How are you?" he asked the tall young man quietly.

"No idea. Ask me in a couple of years," Merlin mumbled before moving away to reveal a now empty Hall. Gwaine felt sad that neither Arthur nor Morgana had felt able to say a proper goodbye but had to admit that he wasn't especially surprised.

~o~0~o~

It was still dark when a servant woke him the following morning and Gwaine groaned as he remembered all that had happened the previous evening and what was going to happen today. He collected the bag he had packed the previous night and set off to the barracks where those Camelot knights assigned to his party were starting to gather. Just as he was beginning to feel thoroughly depressed about everything that was happening, he recognised a familiar face.

"Lancelot. You're coming with us?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, and Percival. Arthur tried to talk us out of it but we insisted."

"What about Gwen?"

"She understands. She's worried, of course but I think she's also pleased that she has someone she trusts to look out for you."

"I have an awful lot of people looking out for me now, though," he replied, nodding towards his two big shadows.

Lancelot grinned. "Have a word with this lord of yours. Tell him you're appointing two of your own bodyguards from now on."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. You're to be his King, so I think you can probably issue it as an order it if you want."

"That will _definitely_ take some getting used to," Gwaine admitted.

The group started to make their way out of the barracks, taking Arthur's instructions literally and using the lower entrance to leave Camelot. Gwaine's bodyguards were not so subtly pushed out of the way to be replaced by Lancelot, Percival and some short, blond Westerner that the pair had just befriended. However, there at the gate they encountered a sleepy looking Arthur leaning rather casually against a wall and wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Sire, you do us a great honour," Joure remarked bowing.

"How's Uther?" Gwaine asked.

"Sleeping now," the prince answered. "Gaius has giving him a sedative."

"I do apologise if I sounded unfeeling last night," Joure continued, "it was just that..."

"No, I understand and you were quite right to comment. This deal is indeed the best one for Camelot and for all of Albion."

"Arthur, I'm..." Gwaine started.

"No. No more apologies," the prince interrupted. "Be on your way with my blessing. With these knights added to your own army, I admit that I would not want to be the enemy right now."

They bowed and turned to leave."

"Gwaine...?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"Do you know …?" Arthur frowned. "Is Merlin alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He seemed in a strange mood yesterday and… well, before all of this even."

"I admit I haven't seen much of him," Gwaine answered cautiously. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"After reassuring myself father was alright, I tried to find him but he wasn't in his room, or with Gaius." He shrugged. "I expect I'll catch up with him later." Then Arthur turned around without any further acknowledgement and strode back towards the castle.

"Well then, Sire. Are you ready?" Joure asked him.

"Not really but I don't suppose that makes any difference, does it?"

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **So, I'm back to round this story off at long last. Sorry for the delay_

_I'm really pleased with the planning and writing I've done on Part 3 so far and I'm publishing now because I'm 99% certain that I can give you once a week updates at least._

_A reminder that, in this this fic, each chapter will overlap with previous ones slightly and tell some of the story again with a different pov so, if you're wondering what the other people are really up to here, stick around to find out._

_As usual with this story, keep an eye on my PP for diary updates, publishing dates and story names/info._

_I'm back doing LOADS of writing now. More than I have for a long time and have already made a start to the Mergana fic "All Our Secrets" that was overwhelming winner of my recent poll. I should be able to start getting that one out fairly soon too._

_Jaq _

_13/2/13_


	14. Part 3: Chapter 2: Gwen

**Chapter 2: Gwen **

Gwen hadn't slept at all the night of Joure's announcement. After leaving the Hall, she and Morgana had returned to her chambers and talked for ages, discussing the shock revelation about Gwaine, Uther's reaction and everything else that had happened that evening. Then a message came for her to go to Gaius and the old man admitted that he was quite exhausted after the events of that night and asked if she would sit with the King for a few hours whilst he attempted to get a little sleep.

"But Merlin thought the king might not react well to seeing us after what happened earlier," she argued.

"I doubt he'll wake at all, Gwen, not considering the amount of sedative I gave him but, if he does, I expect you'll be the one he'll be last resistant to as he's less aware of your connection to Arthur." She frowned at this, not really understanding. "Oh and, if he or anyone asks when you were born, I suggest you say winter time."

"But, I wasn't..."

"It's probably for the best," the old man interrupted, briskly turning to leave.

Luckily Gaius was right and the King slept right through whilst she watched him until Alice came in to take over a couple of hours later and then, as Gwen left the room and turned down a couple of corridors to head towards her own chambers, she almost bumped into Merlin coming the other way.

"Oh, hello, Gwen," he mumbled, obviously distracted. "Can't you sleep either?"

"I haven't really had the chance," she replied. "How are you coping with all of this?"

"Better than the Prat it seems."

"Honestly, Merlin. Do you have to?"

He smiled, but for once it didn't quite really reach his eyes. "You know neither of us really mean it when we insult the other."

"Yes, I know." She sighed. "It's going to be so quiet without Gwaine around."

"Very quiet." Merlin laughed despite the seriousness of the comment and she too grinned as she saw the funny side. "King Gwaine, eh? You know he's going to drive his lords mad with frustration."

"Yes," she replied with a smile.

"Talking of which. How's Uther?"

She pulled a face. "Sedated."

"That was some over-reaction, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Merlin, do you know what's _really_ going on?"

"Some of it," he admitted, although he refused to hold her gaze as he spoke. "I've been researching in the records' office, actually."

"Oh, what did you find out?"

"Not enough to come to any firm conclusions," he continued, still with his eyes on his boots. "I'll keep looking though."

"Alright."

There was a long, slightly uncomfortable pause. "I suppose I should try to get a bit of sleep then," he continued suddenly, briskly turning away from her. "Goodnight, Gwen."

"Goodnight, Merlin." She gave a large sigh, remembering how things used to be and regretting the fact that all five of them seemed to be pulling apart nowadays.

She'd only walked a few more steps though when she encountered Arthur.

"Guinevere." He always called her that. Still. She had no idea why, but had long since given up trying to tell him off for it. She wasn't that keen on her full name as a general rule but when Arthur said it, it was quite a different matter.

"I've just come from your father," she started. "Gaius says he doesn't expect him to wake for some time."

"Yes, I know, he told me." He let out a long sigh.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Tired. Confused..." He frowned. "Annoyed."

"With Gwaine?"

"Perhaps." He shook his head. "I admit that I _was_ but, as he said, it probably wasn't the sort of secret that he could just blurt out – even to his closest friends."

"Especially not when the West openly supports sorcery."

"Oh yes, right. I hadn't thought of that." Arthur blinked, considering. "Father was making quite a big deal about that during our meeting earlier. Trying to get the concession out of the West that they ban magic too."

"Really? I take it they didn't go for it."

"No, but very politely, very politically. Kept changing the subject or saying that we would revisit the subject if and when they won the West back."

"I'm not sure that I believe that _everyone_ who practises magic is inherently evil," she continued carefully. "Nimueh was nothing but kind and loving when we were growing up and Alator too. He played a big part in the last war, I understand."

"Yes." Arthur frowned again, deep in thought. Gwen fought with the urge to tell him off for it with some comment about frown lines but she changed her mind, not trusting herself to sound polite. "Are you tired?" he asked then, and she raised an eyebrow at the rather daft question. "Well, what I mean is, will you stay and talk with me for a while?"

"Is that entirely proper, do you think?" she asked, a slight smile on her lips.

He smiled weakly back. "You were very helpful back in the Hall, Guinevere – brought me to my senses and so I'd just like to talk, if you don't mind. You help me to stay calm."

Gwen's heart jumped at the comment and it was an effort not to grin madly. "Of course, Arthur."

They talked for ages. About Gwaine, about the kingdoms, about Uther. She worried that she wouldn't able to give the prince all the answers he craved but he seemed happy enough with her responses and, by the time they finally parted company, it was almost dawn.

"I'd better go and see Gwaine off," he announced abruptly and Gwen smiled, pleased that he wasn't going to let their friend leave without a proper farewell.

"That's a good idea."

They both stood to leave but, for a moment, neither of them seemed able to move. There was a long, uncomfortable pause where Arthur just stared at her; his eyes soft but otherwise unreadable. She felt her throat go dry and her heart rate increase, but then he seemed to pull himself together and smiled.

"Thank you for the talk, Guinevere. I'm sorry to have kept you from your bed."

"I doubt I would have been able to sleep anyway," she replied and he gave her another weak smile before leaving. After another few moments, Gwen moved in roughly the same direction until she reached a window with a good view of the lower gate. There she watched as Arthur and Gwaine said their farewells and the small army marched out towards the West.

~o~0~o~

The next day got off to a slow start for everyone. Some had gone to bed on time and woke up as usual. Others had slept a little late after the previous night's drama, whilst yet more tried to get through the day without sleep or took a nap in the afternoon. That was probably the reason why it took so long for the three remaining friends to realise that Merlin was missing.

When Arthur discovered the fact, he immediately paid the two girls a visit to ask if they had seen him.

"I just assumed he was sleeping late," the prince explained, "and didn't want to disturb him after all the stresses of yesterday."

"When did _you_ last see him?" Morgana asked the prince.

"In the Hall," Arthur recalled. "When he went up to shake Gwaine's hand."

"I saw him after that," Gwen admitted. "Just before I bumped into you, Arthur." Then she remembered something. "Oh, he said he was planning to do some research. Perhaps he's in records' office again."

The three set off in that direction, worried about their friend after his obvious distraction the previous day and it wasn't long before they came across Gaius, walking the other way.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Gwen asked instantly.

"Ah yes, that's why I was coming to see you, actually. He's gone away for a bit."

"Away? Where? Arthur demanded.

"On a quest," the old man replied simply.

"What?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Gaius, what else did he say? He must have told you more than that?" Arthur pushed.

"There's nothing else I can say," he replied with a wince. "He just told Hunith and me late last night."

"Why didn't you stop him? Or at least have him wait so we could go with him," the prince complained.

"You need to stay here now, Arthur, especially with Uther being so ill," Gaius replied. "Merlin knew that and he knew you'd object. That's why he decided to go without telling you, but he did say not to worry."

"Not to worry? About Merlin? How are we supposed to do that?"

~o~0~o~

"First Nimueh and Alator, then Gwaine with Lancelot and now Merlin," Gwen complained to Morgana later. "It doesn't seem right for us all to be separated like this." She looked over at her friend to see her lost in thought, her mind obviously miles away. "Morgana?"

"None of this is right," she replied quietly fingering the pendant she now always wore around her neck. "None of it. Our families are dead, our kingdoms gone. Our friends are leaving and a there's a war looming that we cannot possibly win."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"We've no magic users here. None on our side at all. How can we defeat a powerful sorceress like Morgause without it?"

"You know we shouldn't talk about such things?" she whispered.

"Why not? What's Uther going to do about it? I saw the look in his eyes, Gwen. That was not the look of a sane man. I have no idea what it was that tipped him over the edge last night but something tells me he's not coming back from this."

"Arthur won't hear such talk, I warn you," Gwen counselled.

"He won't have any choice in the matter. If I'm right then he's going to have to take over as Regent and I believe that Arthur, at least, might see sense as far as the magic edict is concerned."

"Perhaps, in time but, you saw how he reacted last night. Arthur does not like to feel out of control."

"Arthur needs to grow up."

"Morgana!"

"There's a war coming and we all need to do our bit," she announced so firmly that Gwen was immediately suspicious. "Merlin has obviously worked that out and has gone to see how he can help."

"Morgana? What are you saying? Did you talk to Merlin last night? What did he tell you?"

"I'm going to go and find Nimueh," she continued, as if Gwen hadn't asked the question.

"What?"

"You can't talk me out of it, Gwen. I'm quite determined."

"But … you can't leave too." There was a clear sound of desperation in her voice.

"The only thing holding me here has been Uther's deal with my father and this joke of a betrothal to Arthur. I need to go before the King has a chance to recover and notices what's happening here."

~o~0~0~

"Gone? What do you mean, she's gone?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry, she just announced it last night and then, when I awoke there was no sign of her," Gwen explained.

"They're all abandoning me," he complained.

"That's not true, Arthur, and it's not really fair either. This isn't just about you and Camelot, this is about Albion and its future peace. Gwaine has gone to rule the West, Morgana says she's looking for something that will help win the war and Merlin …. well, I don't know for certain, but I suspect that he discovered something in the records' office that he thought was of enough importance to go and investigate."

"Without me?" he complained and Gwen bit her lip in an effort not to smile. He sounded like a small boy sulking because his best friend had found someone else to play with.

"We're none of us children any more, Arthur and the four of us spent the first ten years growing up in different kingdoms. Yes, we're all good friends but, this is a world of secrets – you know it is."

"At least _you're_ still here."

"Where else would I go?" she replied quietly.

"I would have said the same about the others." He sighed again. "I'm just feeling out of my depth here, Guinevere. Not only are my friends all leaving but now Father's ill I'm having to take on his work too. It's impossible."

"What is?"

"Morgana's been saying it for years. Saying it's not possible for one man to control such a vast territory and I'm beginning to think she's right."

"What's been happening?" she asked kindly.

"There's rebellion in the East and South. Just small pockets of resistance but there are a very vocal minority who want their kingdoms back, even though they have no kings left." Arthur suddenly looked up at her wide-eyed. "She's not gone East, has she? Morgana? She's not gone to get her father's kingdom back?"

"No. She told me she was looking for a way to help us win the war."

"Because she's the closest thing the East have to a Queen." He sighed, "At least we have no such trouble in the South."

"No, because Uther killed the royal family!" Gwen almost shouted it and then ducked her head as Arthur stared at her. "Sorry, but it's true. The King, Queen and young Prince."

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were born in the south. For what it's worth, I don't agree with what my father did and I'm struggling to understand why he insisted on doing it. Camelot itself is hard enough to administer and now we're talking about bringing the West and North in as well?"

"Yes, but why don't you start adopting the idea that Joure mentioned before then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why not appoint a trustworthy Lord to oversee those territories?" She paused thoughtful before smiling. "Even better, why don't you offer the East and South an incentive?"

"What sort of incentive?"

"Offer them partial independence. Let them be themselves again. Give them a chance to be Principalities and then have them appoint a leader to administer the minor, day-to-day issues whilst insisting that they still answer to Camelot in all major matters."

"Father would never approve of that."

"No? Why is there still rebellion in these kingdoms ten years after they were conquered? Uther's tried to make us all united but he's forced the issue and, as you said, the current system isn't working."

"So, if I gave partial independence back, that would hopefully stop the rebellions whilst also taking the burden of administering those areas away from me?"

"If Gwaine is successful and if we win the North then it would simply be four minor centres of power, each looking after local interests..."

"... all reporting back to Camelot whilst, as a whole, Albion trades and exchanges and offers support in times of need or war," Arthur finished thoughtfully.

"That could work, couldn't it?"

"Perhaps, but it's such a _huge_ change. How can I even begin to put something like this into operation?"

"In the long run it would be far less work and stress. Otherwise you're having to continuously police your borderlands and have the constant worry of rebellion."

"That's true. Oh well, I'll bring it up at tomorrow's meeting and see what the lords say." He sighed. "Now, I suppose, I should go and see Gaius and my father."

"I should leave you to that then," she replied, standing up to take her leave.

"Thank you, Guinevere. Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am that you are still here. Your advice and your friendship is very much appreciated."

She smiled at him broadly. "You're welcome, Arthur."

~o~0~o~

Four months had passed and still Uther was too unwell to rule. Arthur had taken over fully as Regent and, despite occasional bouts of low self esteem where he debating seeking help from his uncle Agravaine, the young man was coping well, taking advice instead from his council, Gaius and, much to her surprise, Gwen.

After their two private talks immediately after Uther's illness, Arthur tried to see Gwen again for meetings but was quickly discouraged from such a course by his other advisors. Still wanting to confide in the one friend he had left, Arthur invited Alice along as chaperone and made the meetings a regular fixture in his diary. Gwen really had no idea what she could suggest that his more experienced advisors couldn't, but the young Regent seemed quite determined to talk things over with her and kept saying how much it helped. Slowly but surely Arthur was putting all the advice into practice and the East and the South became suddenly quieter as he started negotiations with the lords from that area and discussed the option of their partial independence.

Now Arthur had invited her and Gaius to the council chambers with his other most trusted lords and advisors to discuss the latest news with them.

"I've just received word from the West," Arthur announced. "They made their move slowly and quietly, working behind the scenes and attempting to catch the North by surprise and it seems they were successful. I have a letter here from King Gwaine who thanks me for the men and arms and informs me that the survivors will be returning with extra horses and supplies as thanks for our support.

"Unfortunately, the new Western king also warns us that the North are now amassing an army of their own and suggests that we should strike as soon as possible, whilst we still have the element of surprise, in addition to our vastly superior numbers. So, this morning, we sent word to all our outlying areas calling our men to arms. Once they've arrived we shall be setting forth to take the North and unite the whole of Albion under one banner."

"Oh good," said a very familiar cheeky voice from one side of the room. "Can I come too?"

"Merlin!" Gwen exclaimed as the tall young man stepped out from behind a pillar.

"You idiot!" the Regent shouted at his friend. "Where the hell have you been?"

~o~0~o~

Arthur jumped up from his chair and headed towards Merlin with such speed that the young man gave a startled squeak and tried to run away. The prince was quicker, however, grabbing him by his neckerchief and dragging him by it back to the table. Leon had already moved an extra chair next to Arthur's with a wry smile and Merlin was almost dropped onto it whilst his friend glared at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"I see you've been busy," Merlin observed. "Treaties with the East and South. Readying for war with the North."

"Never mind what _I've_ been up to. What have _you_ been up to? Why did you just take off like that?"

Merlin's cheerful expression quickly became a mask. "There was something I needed to do," he intoned.

"Just like that? Without telling anyone."

"I told Gaius and Mother," he disagreed.

"Yes, we did get the message," Gwen complained. "Eventually. Arthur's right, Merlin. What were you thinking just running off like that?"

"I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry if you were worried, but I'm not going to say any more about it here. I had something I needed to do. I've done it. Now I'm back in time for your little war. Arthur, have you any idea how you're going to beat a powerful sorceress like Morgause?"

"We have far superior numbers."

"It won't be enough. She's quite capable of flattening hundreds with a single word."

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not." He looked at Gaius who reluctantly nodded his agreement.

"You shouldn't underestimate what powerful magic is capable of, your highness."

"Of course, you have the West on your side and they _do_ have sorcerers," Merlin continued.

"What? No way. That was _not_ part of the deal." Arthur wasn't the only one to speak, most of the other lords offering their very vocal disapproval too.

"Didn't you tell me that that subject was going to be left until _after_ Gwaine won back the West?" Gwen asked. "Well, that time is now."

"King Uther was adamant about that side of the treaty," Leon recalled. "As part of the alliance, the West _has_ to agree to enforce their own ban on sorcery, just as the South and East did ten years ago."

"The magic in those areas wasn't that prolific anyway but I can promise you that the West won't agree to it," Merlin continued.

"Why? Why not?" Arthur asked.

"To them magic is a weapon just like any other," he explained. "They will not throw away such an advantage – not when to do so would mean certain defeat."

"But Father will never sanction using magic."

"_You_ won't be using it and you're the one currently in charge here, are you not?"Merlin continued.

"He is still the rightful king."

"In name only. Merlin's right, Arthur," Gaius agreed. "You've been single handedly running things for four months now and have already shown how a different approach can be beneficial."

"Not single handedly," Arthur corrected. "I've had all of you giving me advice and it was actually Guinevere who suggested the idea of the Principalities. I _definitely_ couldn't have managed without her." Gwen turned away from the prince as she felt her cheeks burn, but only succeeded in catching a very knowing smirk on Merlin's face. She glared at him.

Then her friend's expression turned confused. "Where's Morgana?" he asked.

"She did her own disappearing act shortly after you," Arthur explained.

"Word of the war is out there now, she'll return soon, I'm sure," Gaius guessed.

Merlin nodded. "That's why I'm back too. Efficient messenger system you've got out there now."

"I really could of used your advice these last few months," Arthur complained.

He shrugged. "What could I have told you that these others couldn't?"

"That's not the point." Arthur sighed and looked at everyone around the table. "I'll give some serious thought to the matter of magic use by the West. It seems that I need to study that treaty carefully and perhaps get Gwaine's opinion on it too. For now though, everyone should begin to make the preparations we've discussed and we'll meet here again in two days.

~o~0~o~

So it was war again. Camelot was setting out to claim another territory again. This time, however it was under a different leader and for very different reasons. Arthur was leading an enormous army, as the knights and soldiers from the South and East were now far more willing to join Camelot than they would have been a few months before - happy to unite under Arthur where they would have not done so for Uther. Gwen knew that the prince didn't fully appreciate that. Despite his arrogance as a child, this young man had no idea just how well loved and respected he was and she felt proud and fearful for him as she saw him off on the steps with a recently returned Morgana standing beside her.

Gwen and the prince had grown close these last few months and, although chaperones had dictated their behaviour, there had been no such way to control their emotions. She now knew that she had fallen in love with Arthur and, considering their unexpected encounter in the corridor yesterday, it appeared that he felt the same way too.

But her fiancé was in that army too and, when joined by the West, would include four young men that she loved in very different ways. She turned to look at Morgana, standing by her side to find her friend staring straight ahead with no obvious emotion showing on her face.

"They will be back," she said with quiet conviction. "They have to."

Morgana just nodded, her expression unreadable. She had been a very different person since she'd returned and, like Merlin, had talked little of her quest just saying that she had had some success. The four old friends had managed to spend some time talking together - Gaius or Alice in attendance - but it wasn't the same as it used to be. Their conversations had all been about the war and the politics, and Gwen hoped against all hope that they hadn't grown apart permanently. Hoped that, once this war was over, the five of them could reunite and be The Quintet again.

The five of them against the world, just as it always had been.

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **Hoped to get this out yesterday but it was my mum's birthday and I was out for most of the day. _

_So, still more questions than answers in this one, I know, but the next chapter is Merlin which should answer a few for you. Thanks for your reviews. I will try to reply to a few more of them from now on._

_21/2/13_


	15. Part 3: Chapter 3: Merlin

**Chapter 3: Merlin**

Merlin was standing on the steps of Camelot with Uther and his friends, waiting for the arrival of Gromer's son and grand-daughter. He glanced over at Gwaine who was, for once, looking especially serious and pensive. Not that Merlin blamed him for that.

Gromer himself was a tall, stocky man,well into his middle years, with dark hair now mostly turned grey. His daughter was riding a horse with the confidence of one very used to the activity; her back straight and her bearing regal. She dismounted quite slowly, however, and her walk seemed a little unnatural – almost as if she was putting on a limp. Despite that oddity, Merlin found himself relieved as she came closer in order to greet them. Although not exceptionally beautiful, Ragnelle was certainly attractive and had a wonderful smile that lit up her whole face but, as the young warlock turned an encouraging smile towards Gwaine, he noticed his friend's expression seemed wary, probably still nervous about the encounter.

Merlin realised he already had a sense about this lady's personality. Perhaps his magic had something to do with it, but he found he instantly liked her before she had uttered a word. Hopefully this arranged marriage would end up being a happy one. Hopefully his friends would all have the luck in love that he had not been fortunate enough to enjoy.

After the initial greetings, the Quintet had a rare chance to socialise and Merlin was all set to congratulate Gwaine on his good fortune when Arthur spoke up first.

"I'm not sure what to say," the blond began with an obvious wince. He looked awkward and embarrassed for a reason that Merlin couldn't understand, whilst Gwen was biting her lip, not able to meet anyone's gaze.

"Well, I think she looks lovely," Morgana responded and Merlin nodded, pleased that someone else agreed with him. He still couldn't quite work out why the other three looked so uncomfortable about the situation or why they had turned such a baffled look towards Morgana for her comment.

"Well, her looks shouldn't matter, I know," Gwaine said, "She seems very charming though and I'm looking forward to getting to know her better."

"Good for you, Gwaine," Gwen commented.

"I don't understand," Merlin said, exchanging a glance with an equally confused Morgana. Then his friend moved her hand to her pendant and he paused, a strange thought occurring to him. He was unsure whether or not it had been an unconscious move on Morgana's part, but he suddenly realised the other reason why he'd felt so comfortable in Ragnelle's company; he had sensed magic – but, what sort of magic and was it dangerous?

Fortunately it seemed that the others also felt awkward about the conversation, if not necessarily for the same reasons, and that and the lack of chaperones gave the old friends a good excuse to part company. Merlin considered going to discuss the matter with Gaius but, as the old man hadn't been there and wouldn't be able to verify what he now suspected about Ragnelle, the young warlock headed instead to the Hall of Records, deciding that he was now quite old enough to research such things without the help of his mentor.

Not that there were many books left in Camelot about magic, but Gaius had shown Merlin the section that still contained a few volumes that dealt with the delicate subject and, if there were a few suspect titles left within that vast store house, Geoffrey was happy to turn a blind eye, and Uther certainly wouldn't be wasting his time investigating such things personally.

Of course, the main reason why there were so many magic books that had been ignored here was that most of them were not written in English. Apart from the usual selection of Welsh documents there were some in even more obscure tongues, and it was only Merlin's extensive early education in numerous languages that enabled him to follow such a complex paper trail.

He found the first part of the puzzle in a Welsh book which was a translation of an ancient king's collection of spells and prophecies. By now Merlin had heard enough talk about the 'poor, unfortunate, ugly girl' to be convinced that he was dealing with a magic spell of some description, but couldn't understand why someone would deliberately use magic to make themselves less attractive. Either way, this book seemed to be explaining the exact nature of the magic involved and all of its uses when he turned the page to be greeted by the back cover and a sign of obviously missing sheets. Frustrated, he was about to abandon the search, when he recalled the earlier note and decided to hunt for the original.

He groaned when he discovered that it was written in a truly ancient language and one he had far less knowledge of. However, using the Welsh book as a guide, Merlin started to re-read the first part of the document for comparison before carrying on, confirming that this spell was usually used as a test: One that would see if your betrothed would notice your true soul rather than your superficial shell. The downside of this particular enchantment was that it rarely worked on those with powerful magic, which explained why he and Morgana saw the real Ragnelle whilst his other three friends only saw the illusion. Merlin quickly decided that Gwaine was in no obvious danger from this spell and that his early observations of the two interacting suggested that his friend was likely to pass the test she was apparently setting for him.

Now amused and pleased with his discovery, the young man continued to read the scroll, now quite lost in his studies to pay much mind to the passing hours. This particular king seemed to have a fascination with shape shifting and others spells that would change one's appearance. Making a few notes in a more convenient language, Merlin was about to leave when he reached the second part of the document about prophecies. He fingered the strange lines as his brain attempted to read the first title.

_'The Prophecy of the Dragon Born Souls'_

"The Dragon Born Prophecy?" he queried. It had been many years since he'd read this in English and he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen the Welsh version, but he did recall Gaius saying something about recent mistranslations from the original. Now curious he read on.

_The Once and Future King, born of the dragon, will unite the five kingdoms of Albion and welcome the ancient arts. The three Kings and two Queens, born on the same day, will cement the alliance that began during their childhood. They will be named Courage, Strength,__ Magic,_ Knowledge and Wisdom and the earth itself will tremble at their birth and none will have the power to oppose them. For the five carry the souls of dragons and all will hear their call.

Merlin froze. He didn't fully understand the unfamiliar words, but something inside of him resonated as he read them and he knew he had discovered something important. This was not the version he had learnt as a child, which had been much shorter, but he was fairly certain that Arthur was the Once and Future King and, that meant...

He quickly ran to another shelf and grabbed a more common book, quickly finding the well known verse in English; his eyes hungrily moved from one to another. Okay so 'magic' rather than 'ancient arts', that was fair enough but, 'born on the same day'? That wasn't mistranslated in the modern version, it was missing, as was the description of their names.

Merlin knew that he had been born on the same day as Arthur and yet it wasn't something that had ever been discussed or dwelt on. Few peasants knew the day of their birth at all and most nobles tended to celebrate their naming day instead, considering it to be far more important. Merlin may not have even known his if it wasn't for the fact that there had been an earthquake on that day. 'The Day of the Dragons' it was called. He shook his head, denying it all, even as he instinctively knew it to be true.

Three Kings and two Queens? It couldn't mean him and yet, Arthur had four friends, each from a different kingdom. Why had none of them ever made this connection before?

Five. The Quintet. Inseparable.

"_None will have the power to oppose them." _

It couldn't be correct. He couldn't be a king; although, to be honest, he didn't know exactly who his father was.

"_... it's really much safer if people are not aware that his son is alive."_

Morgana would now be Queen of the East, if it still officially existed. Gwen was from the South. What about Gwaine?

"_Trust me, you really don't want to know."_

"Merlin?" He looked up to see the very person he'd just been thinking about. Gwaine, born in the West, now about to marry into one of the most powerful Western families.

"What day were you born?" Merlin asked desperately.

"The same day as you I imagine," Gwaine replied casually. Far too casually.

"It _can't_ be true. It's not possible."

"I think you know that it is."

Merlin glared at him. "You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

The young knight shrugged. "I assumed you knew too. At least I was fairly certain that you've been keeping secrets."

"Secrets?" Merlin couldn't help a laugh escaping at the comment. Of course he'd been keeping secrets but not _that_ secret. "It makes _no_ sense," he muttered under his breath.

"I'll be leaving soon, you know?" Gwaine said quietly.

Merlin had so many emotions inside of him, he had no idea what to do with them. "I imagine so. Off to claim your Kingdom." His voice sounded strange in his head. As if it didn't belong to him.

"They've got it all under control, Merlin. The Druids, I mean."

"How nice for them," he replied, anger obviously starting to win. "So good of them to keep me informed."

Gwaine frowned. "I agree that someone should have said something to you."

Merlin's anger faded just as quickly as it had arrived. "It _can't_ be me. It just can't. I mean … _how_ can it be me?"

"I admit that I don't know that," Gwaine replied. "Alator discussed the West with me from time to time but he'd never answer any questions I had about the rest of the prophecy."

"I've read it, of course but… not _this_ version," he replied nodded down to the ancient scroll and Gwaine looked at it with a frown.

"I'm surprised that anyone can read that version. What language is it in, anyway?"

"Ogham."

"Bless you."

Merlin grinned slightly in response but this mind was still racing. He doubted he could find much else on the prophecy in here but, what about the dragon he had met as a child? The creature had known who he was and had told him his father's name was Balinor. Was _his_ name here in the records somewhere? That would be the next place he needed to look.

"I'll be at the announcement tomorrow, of course," Merlin said to Gwaine then, his mind still a long way away, "But I probably won't be around to see you off."

"Oh, alright. Why?"

"There's something I have to do."

~o~0~o~

Once Gwaine had left, Merlin quickly found a large genealogy book, looked up the kings of the North and found the information almost immediately. _King Morfyn; eldest son Prince Balinor, second son, Prince Cenred._ Further investigation confirmed what his mother had told him before, that Balinor had died around the same time as he was born. The same time that Uther had all the remaining dragons killed. Everyone was saying that Cenred was now King and that his son, Mordred was heir, but if Merlin really was the son of this Prince Balinor, then he was ahead of Cenred in the succession. He was the true King of the North. _He was a king?_ The mixed emotions bubbled up inside Merlin once again and he went for the most obvious one.

He laughed.

~o~0~o

The world didn't feel real, it all felt like a dream – hazy and confused – and Merlin struggled to function at all. He had all these emotions inside of him but didn't know what to do with any of them. He felt he should be angry with his mother and Gaius but somehow couldn't find the energy. He felt he should sit down with his best friends and talk things over with them but couldn't seem to find the strength. He knew what he had to do, of course, knew where he had to go, but first of all he needed some confirmation from closer to home. If he could just gather enough courage.

Later, standing in the Great Hall, Merlin began to feel a bit better and, for a short while, started to doubt what he'd read and believe he'd been mistaken. Then, in front of everyone, Rangelle's father announced Gwaine's true heritage as king of the West and Uther instantly made the same connection as Merlin had the day before.

He knew that his own hold on reality was a little uncertain at the moment, but Uther's mind appeared even less stable as the king urgently asked the same, vital question of Gwaine.

"How old are you, boy? Answer me!"

"I will turn nineteen in a few weeks," his friend replied. On the Day of the Dragons."

"But that's when I was..." Arthur began whilst Merlin gaze turned to the girls and he moved slowly towards them. He took one look at their shocked expressions and the world instantly went hazy again as the truth of the situation hit him all over again. Uther's reaction only confirmed his worse fears. He recalled his early lessons on the prophecy, the ones that told how generations of Uther's family had been driven to ensure that it did not come to pass. The prophecy had promised the return of magic to Camelot, and Uther's ancestors had become dragon slayers and king killers, just to ensure that those five children would not be born.

But they _had_ been born. The five of them were all here, in this very room.

"No! No! Impossible." The king screamed as his eyes now fell on his son's other three friends. "And them … those three … _five_ of them. Kill them, kill them all. They should all be dead … I want those children dead!"

Not that there was any danger of that command being carried out. Gaius took control of Uther whilst Arthur shakily took control of the Hall. After yet another awkward conversation amongst the five friends, Alice bundled the girls away and Merlin wandered off on the pretence of returning to Gaius chambers and started to pack his bags.

~o~0~o~

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asked wearily, as he noticed the thin figure hovering at the door, making sure he was not seen by Uther.

"Can you get someone to sit with him now he's asleep? I need to talk to you and Mother."

"This really isn't a good time."

"It's important. I'm sure Gwen will oblige."

"But..."

Merlin took a deep breath. "I know about the Dragon Born Prophecy. I know who I am."

Gaius froze and his eyes turned briefly fearful. "Merlin, I..."

"Find someone else to watch him. I'll be in Mother's chambers." He turned and walked away, now quite certain that Gaius would soon be following.

~o~0~o~

"Merlin, dear. I'm so sorry we didn't say anything but..." Hunith began later when the three of them were sitting in her chambers.

"... it wasn't safe. Yes I know." He took a deep breath. "Look I admit that I am annoyed at the two of you right now, but I also know that you probably had your reasons and that blaming you isn't going to help so … let's just put my feelings to one side here … and yours, and then perhaps you can answer my questions."

"Of course," Hunith replied quietly.

"So, I'm Balinor's son and he was the eldest son of King Morfyn?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"What happened?"

"When Uther took over Camelot he found a way to capture the Dragonlords and their dragons," Hunith began. "One by one they were trapped in a large cave under the castle, but the eldest refused to come. Uther was quite convinced that he held enough of an incentive, but Morfyn somehow knew it was a trap and would not risk himself or his dragon. Instead Balinor was sent.

"As the eldest son, the prince had a vested interest in the future of the dragons and was very willing to assist. He set off towards Camelot but first, on the dragon's advice, he stopped off at a large Druid camp to try and find out more information. That is where he met me."

"You were a Druid?" Merlin asked, shocked.

"No, I was a young noble woman who had decided to study the healing arts with one of their priestesses. I did not lie to you about that. My family are who you've always known them to be and that camp became the village that you grew up next to."

"You fell in love with the prince?"

"Balinor wasn't intending to stay for long. He hoped to get the information he needed and then continue on his quest to rescue the dragons. Their leader, Iseldir, would have none of that though. He hedged and delayed and warned the young prince that no good would come of the trip, warned him that he could not save the dragons and would risk his own life if he continued on the venture. Balinor hesitated and, yes, he was falling in love with me at the time and so, for a while, he agreed to stay. When he discovered who my family was he was delighted, hoping that his father would approve of our marriage but, in the end, he was reluctant to go home and admit to his father that he had failed his quest and part of him still wondered if he could perhaps succeed, despite Iseldir's warnings.

"At the midsummer celebration he confessed his true feelings towards me. He told me that he loved me more than anything but could not truly be content until he had seen the quest through. He said he would come back for me afterwards and, as we watched various young druid couples committing to live their lives together that night, we suddenly decided to join in and none in the community offered any resistance to two outsiders marrying under their laws."

"You _were_ married?" Merlin breathed.

She nodded. "He left a few days later with my blessing but I never saw him again and he never had any idea that I was expecting his child."

"What happened then?" he asked his mother, but Hunith just shook her head tearfully and nodded instead towards Gaius who took up the story.

"Balinor knew that I was living in Camelot and was a friend of the Druids so I was one of the first people he came to see," the old man said. "I too cautioned him against trying to rescue the dragons, but young Balinor was even more stubborn than you, Merlin, and I knew that I would not be able to stop him.

"The attempt failed and he was captured by Uther, but the king quickly discovered who his prisoner was and decided not to kill him straight away. First he tried to get Balinor to call the dragon, but the young prince did not have the power whilst his father still lived. Then Uther sent word to Morfyn, offering an exchange. His eldest son for his dragon."

"No..." Merlin gasped, shocked at the idea.

"Morfyn refused."

"He sacrificed his own son?"

"I suspect he knew that Uther planned to kill all the dragons and therefore his would be the only one left in the whole world. Perhaps there was some other Dragonlord reason – perhaps the dragon himself refused to go. I cannot speak for Morfyn, nor do I fully understand the nature of the power that Uther held over the dragons or Dragonlords he had captured."

"I met that dragon when I was ten," Merlin recalled, "and he implied that I might have the power to control him when I was older."

"Yes, and the fact that he refused Cenred's orders that day seems to confirm that the power didn't pass down to Morfyn's second son. Therefore it must have passed to Balinor and, when _he_ died, to his unknown son. You."

"Unknown? Does no-one else know about this?"

"The Druids all believe you're alive, even if they're not aware of where you are."

"No-one will believe them," Merlin insisted. "No-one will believe it's me."

"No, you need other proof," Gaius agreed. "You need to prove that you are the last Dragonlord. You need to find that dragon."

~o~0~o~

Merlin had calmed down enough to give his mother a hug and reassure them both he was feeling better, before leaving to check his packing and make plans for this quest. The three of them agreed that his friends would ask too many questions and that he needed to try and leave quietly, so he planned to slip out first thing the following morning, join the tail end of Gwaine's army and then veer off towards the North at the first opportunity.

Leaving quietly was not going to be quite that easy though. Almost as soon as he left his mother's chambers, he came across Gwen and then, having hurriedly packed and started out towards the barracks he ran into Morgana.

"Merlin, tell me your opinion on Ragnelle?" she asked, grabbing his arm urgently.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Everyone's saying how ugly she is," she pushed. "I mean, most aren't being nasty – just feeling sorry for her, but she's actually quite pretty and she doesn't have a crooked back or a lazy eye. I've seen your reaction to her. You agree, don't you?"

"Well, yes but..." He was tired and confused and really not thinking about where this conversation might end up.

"I think it's magic," she whispered, "but Nimueh and Alator aren't here and I don't know who else to talk to about it."

"Why are you telling me?" he asked nervously.

"Because you know about me already. You've seen it."

"Yes, but I still don't see how you think I can help you."

She looked at him wide eyed. "Tell me I'm not a monster. Tell me Uther's wrong."

"He's wrong," he confirmed with a glare, "and you are most definitely _not_ a monster."

Morgana was now very, very close to him, effectively pinning him against the back wall of the alcove. Merlin's immediate thought was that it was a good job that he still wore the pendant out of habit nowadays and that his magic was now mostly back under his control again, because the position he now found himself in was going to seriously test him.

"I can't be who Uther expects me to be," she continued. "I have magic and I don't love Arthur and … there's something else I need to do."

"What is it you need to do?"

"That's just it. I don't know exactly, I just know that everything's wrong. Ragnelle and Lancelot and … us."

"Us?" He found his heart suddenly beating faster. "Morgana, what are you saying?"

She pressed herself up against him even more and moved her lips until they were very nearly touching his. "I can't marry Arthur and I can't stay..." She stopped suddenly, frowning as she noticed what was on Merlin's shoulder. "Why are you carrying that bag?"

"Well..."

"You're joining Gwaine's army?"

If he hadn't been trying so hard to think of an excuse, Merlin might have felt offended by the sound of total incredulity in her voice. "No, I'm not..."

"Then what?"

"Family matters," he mumbled.

"Your family's here." She frowned. "Is this something to do with this war? With Gwaine?"

"Gaius found something," he tried to explain. "He's set me this urgent task but I shouldn't be away for too long."

"Well, that's good because..." She paused and swallowed hard, still very close to him. "Because I'm going to miss you. I mean, I'm _really_ going to miss you."

"Morgana..."

She leant forward and kissed him but, unlike their previous encounters, this one was especially gentle and far more like the ones he'd shared with Gwen and Freya. It still felt far too good though, far too temping and, as before, Merlin took far longer than he should to finish it.

~o~0~o~

With his lips still tingling from that kiss, Merlin made his way downstairs to the barracks and instantly recognised both Lancelot and Percival within the supporting army. That meant at least three people he'd have to avoid here, and now Morgana knew he was leaving, it was even more important that he put some distance between himself and Camelot before the news of his adventure got back to Arthur.

Then he saw Ragnelle walk out into the courtyard and laughed as the solution to his dilemma suddenly became very obvious.

Remembering the various transformation spells he'd read about in that old scroll, Merlin quickly cast an enchantment and turned himself into a short, stocky, sandy haired young knight. Then, happy with his new disguise, he strode out into the army and introduced himself to Lancelot and Percival. Later that night, when the army were almost all asleep, Merlin sneaked out of the camp and quietly left.

~o~0~o~

The mountains he was heading for were a long journey on foot, but Merlin found that he enjoyed his solo quest with enough basic hunting knowledge to keep the worst of the hunger at bay, and his own powerful magic to protect him and help him navigate. In fact as he got closer, he soon realised that he no longer had any need for the map Gaius had given him, simply knowing what direction he had to go in and exactly where the dragon was. It was as if he could feel him – sense him.

Then one night Merlin awoke suddenly, finding that he had the answer and that he instinctively knew and understood what had to be done. He walked to a large clearing he'd passed the previous day, threw back his head and called to the sky. The words that flew from his mouth were not English or Welsh nor any of the other languages he'd learnt whilst growing up but somehow they felt more natural to him than his mother tongue.

_'M_y_ father's tongue,'_ he thought, amused.

He had summoned the dragon – he knew it instinctively – just as he knew that Kilgharrah was already on his way. He blinked, surprised that he now knew the dragon's name too.

Then he was there, just as large as he remembered him before, but nowhere near as terrifying. Merlin ducked his head to keep the wind that the creature kicked up on landing from his eyes, slowly looked up into two large gold eyes, and suddenly felt whole in a way he had never done before.

"You summoned me, young warlock?" the dragon asked respectfully.

"I did and this time you obeyed."

"I seem to recall that I did as you commanded the last time we met too," the dragon replied with obvious amusement in his voice.

"My order or your choice?" Merlin asked.

Kilgharrah laughed, a deep, rumbling sound that surprised Merlin in its human quality. "Even I cannot fully understand all the complexities concerning the bond between a dragon and his Lord. Perhaps, even then, I felt the pull to obey you?"

"And now?"

"Now you are a man and you have started on the long road to full mastery of your magic. You now have the power that your grandfather once held and far more magic then either he or his son possessed. Soon you shall inherit their throne too."

"Just like that?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"No, not just like that and not on your own. To truly rule Albion you need the souls of all the dragons, not just one."

"Dragon souls," Merlin recalled, "The Dragon Born?"

"Yes, the curse that Uther believed would destroy my kin was far too complex for him to understand. All he knew was that a spell needed to be cast before he could kill such magical creatures by mortal means."

"A spell to make them vulnerable?" Merlin guessed.

"That is what he believed, but he had been misinformed. The spell did not kill their souls it only removed them from their bodies. Once Uther had destroyed their flesh, the souls sought out new life. New powerful life. The lives of five newborn babies.

"Me and my friends."

"Yes, including, ironically, the king's very own son."

"How did he capture the dragon? What did he threaten Morfyn with?"

"You know that Uther killed the previous king and took over Camelot when he was younger?"

"Yes."

"Well, his first move was to control Camelot's dragon."

"How could he do that?"

The dragon suddenly roared, making Merlin jump. "He stole her egg … our egg!"

"What?"

"He stole her egg and forced the Dragonlord to summon the others. My mate was grief stricken and the human no longer in her right mind as a result. One by one the others were tempted over, not understanding the trap that had been set."

"But not you?" Merlin pushed.

"The telepathic bond I had with my mate was too strong for such deception. I knew it was a trap and, by then, so did she. I could not go, not matter how much I wanted to."

"I'm sorry," Merlin said. "I'm sorry you lost them."

"But I didn't loose them, Merlin, not entirely. The egg still survives, as do the five dragon souls."

"Where is the egg now?"

"In Camelot, I believe. I hope that, when this prophecy is fulfilled, you will retrieve it for me."

"It can't hatch now can it? Not after all these years. Not without its mother."

"It will hatch when a Dragonlord summons it. As has always been the case."

"Now you're sending _me_ on a quest?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"It is not for a dragon to order his Lord but, he can perhaps... request?"

"There's no need for even that," the young man replied. "Of course I will try to free your child."

"Then you have my gratitude as well as my servitude," the dragon said, bowing deeply.

"I would not wish to force you to do anything," Merlin said quietly, "but it is likely that I will require your help during the upcoming battle." He shook his head. "_We_ will need your help; all of us Dragon Born."

Kilgharrah bowed again. "Then again, it is something I would choose to do even if you did not command it of me."

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **I've been sneaky again. Anyone remember that stray blond knight Lancelot and Percival befriended in Gwaine's chapter? Or notice the real reason Gaius asked Gwen to sit with Uther in the previous one? :D_

_Also I wonder if anyone spotted that Ragnelle is actually an original character from legend? If you did you probably won't have been surprised by her little side plot here._

_27/2/13_


	16. Part 3: Chapter 4: Morgana

**Chapter 4: Morgana**

Ragnelle's arrival in Camelot changed everything for Morgana. It was only then that she began to understand just how powerless she felt within Camelot – how trapped she was. At first the feeling made no sense and just added to the strange feeling of confusion surrounding this young lady; why most people seemed to think her ugly, why Gwaine had been acting so strangely lately, and why everything felt so wrong in regard to the various betrothals that they were all involved in.

The following night Morgana had another one of her powerful visions and, although she woke up remembering very little about it, she was left with the feeling that something important and magical was beginning to happen and that sitting here in Camelot doing nothing wasn't going to be any help at all.

She tried doing some research to work out exactly what it was that was that was bothering her, but her reading did not offer any useful answers. Then, finally, in the Great Hall, Gwaine had been announced as King of The West, and Uther had reacted so strongly that Morgana knew that what she had sensed had not been some silly whim. She suddenly had a stronger sense of what her vision had actually been about, and knew for certain that she had to do something now, before it was too late.

Morgana hadn't deliberately sought out Merlin that night and she knew that she wasn't making much sense when she spoke to him about her mixed up feelings but, of all her friends, he was the one she instinctively felt might understand, and she'd seen his confused reaction to Ragnelle too and was sure he'd also sensed how wrong it all seemed. She could see the haunted expression in his eyes recently too, one that she was sure mirrored her own.

The kiss had not been planned either but it did highlight another reason for her feeling confused and trapped – Arthur and the pact Uther had made with her father nine years ago. She had never been able to understand why the king had insisted on keeping to that agreement when so many other young lords with far more strategic worth were turned down, but now she suddenly knew the answer. It had been all about keeping her imprisoned.

All Uther had ever done was to keep her caged like an exotic bird. He'd taken her father's kingdom and stopped her from becoming queen as a result. Then he'd arranged a betrothal to Arthur to prevent her from leaving Camelot as the wife of some other lord. Then he'd effectively stopped her romance with Gwaine and prevented her from exploring the interesting feelings she was developing for Merlin by banning her from interacting with her young male friends.

Indirectly she believed that Uther had also been responsible for her father's death, as well as the departure of Nimueh and Alator who had been the only ones capable of teaching her how to use and control her magic.

_What was he afraid of?_

The question when she asked it was a surprise because, until recently, she had always felt more afraid of Uther and it hadn't dawned on her to think that he was keeping her caged up for any other reason than spite. However, seeing the real fear in his eyes on learning Gwaine's true heritage, even if Morgana wasn't in any fit state to fully understand the reasons, did highlight the fact that the king _was_ afraid and that he'd perhaps realised that the power he held was not as strong as he'd believed.

Uther's illness seemed to be a good opportunity for her to plan her escape. Arthur would be far too busy to come after her and, with the focus on the upcoming war in the North, it was the perfect chance for Morgana to slip away without anyone noticing. However, despite all of that, she knew that this wasn't all about her. If she could understand her magic better, if she could control and remember these visions, then perhaps she could be of real use to Arthur. Not as a wife but as a friend – an ally. He might even give her the East back once he was King, something she stood no change of winning on her own, and she certainly had no desire to fight him for it.

It was then that she recalled the dream she'd had many years ago about her friends at the different crossroads. Arthur had not wanted her to go back East, but neither had he wanted her to stay with him. He had wanted her to go forwards – they all had. Gwen had asked the final question and she had chosen North. Perhaps that was where Nimueh was? Morgana knew of a Druid colony that lived in that direction, Merlin had said he grew up next to them, perhaps Alator and Nimueh had gone to see them? Even as she thought it, she knew that was where they were. Knew that there she would find all the answers she sought.

That Gwaine and Merlin had already left Camelot made it easier for her in many ways but, to be honest, Morgana was so distracted by this strange pull and desire to find Nimueh and discover her magic, that she didn't have the time to think about the possibility of missing Arthur and Gwen.

~o~0~o~

It felt like waking up from a dream. Within a few leagues of Camelot, Morgana seemed to come to her senses, and she knew then that her decision to leave had not been entirely her own. The journey from that point onwards was quick and easy, the weather kind, and not once did she feel the need to consult her map, quite confident about the direction she needed to travel.

When she arrived at the camp, she was greeted warmly by the Druid elder, standing like a sentry on the path apparently waiting for her.

"Hello," she said with a frown. "I was hoping to ask for your hospitality and a roof over my head for the night?"

"You are most welcome, Morgana."

"You know my name?"

"You are Dragon Born," he replied, as if that was an explanation in itself.

"And what is _your_ name, sir?" she asked respectfully.

"Iseldir, and you are most welcome to our village. The two you seek are waiting for you."

"Nimueh's here? And Alator?"

"That is why you are here, is it not?"

"I suppose it is." He started to lead her towards the extensive Druid camp, now understanding why he had described it as a village. "What did you mean by Dragon Born?" she asked.

"Have you not heard that title before?"

"No. Except..." She frowned, considering. "It does sound a little familiar."

"There is much written about the five dragon souls, and the time for you all to rule is almost upon us."

"I felt I needed to leave Camelot to come here," she said, frowning. "I felt there was something I had to do, some part I had to play."

"That is Knowledge speaking and you are right to be guided by it."

"Knowledge?"

"The gift of Foresight," Iseldir explained. "Each of the Souls has their particular power; Courage, Strength, Magic, Knowledge and Wisdom."

"Magic? That's why I'm here. I need to learn more."

"Yes. Magic is indeed important to you, more than you realise, but it is through your gift of _foresight_ that you can be of most use to the Once and Future King."

"I'm afraid I really don't understand," she admitted.

"It is not yet important for you to understand everything, but you were right to come here at this time. Here you can be given the help you need. Here you can develop your Knowledge to the point where it will be of the most use to the once and future king."

Morgana opened her mouth to ask one of the now numerous questions that were crowding in her head, but then she saw a familiar figure walking towards her and all other concerns left her mind.

"Nimueh!"

"Morgana, child. How good it is to see you." The sorceress smiled as her charge ran into her embrace. "Although, in truth, not such a child any more. Are you well?"

"Well enough. A little confused and still troubled by the dreams." She shook her head. "The visions, I mean." She pulled away. "I need your help."

"I know."

Morgana gave her a sceptical look. "Seriously? No excuses, no platitudes?"

"You were young then. Too young to fully understand or cope with what they entail. Now it is different. Now it is time."

"Yes, so Iseldir said. Not that I understood much of what he was talking about."

Nimueh smiled. "Come, you'll want to meet Alator again after all this time, I'm sure. We'll answer what we can but, be warned, it still may not be time for all to be revealed."

~o~0~o~

Time seemed to fly by in the camp. Morgana did not find her magical lessons with Nimueh easy, but it did feel good to be doing something, to be someone other than a captured princess in an ivory tower. More and more, she looked back on her time in Camelot that way and one part of her wished to stay here forever, to never have to return at all.

During her time at the village, Morgana continued to ask questions about The Dragon Born Prophecy and it seemed as if she was getting _some_ answers but, as she often liked to joke, she felt that Nimueh and Alator had spent far too long in the company of Druids as their replies often ended up creating more questions than they answered.

"But, we _are _Druids," Alator retorted. "It is our religion, if you like."

"So, it's not the way you were born, I mean, could I be a Druid?"

"Of course and you are already part of the way there because of your natural magical gifts," he continued. "It isn't a requirement for Druids to practice magic but it does make it easier for us to understand, to research and to discover."

"To be a Druid is to be a seeker of knowledge," Nimueh explained. "You may be surprised just how many learned scholars follow our laws."

"Scholars?" Morgana contemplated, frowning. "Gaius? Geoffrey?"

Nimueh smiled slyly. "Uther is surrounded by those he would consider his enemies. The more he fought to undo the prophecy, the closer the Druids needed to get to him in order to thwart his plans."

"And that prophecy involves me. Me and my four friends?"

"The Dragon born. Yes."

"And this 'knowledge', this foresight, that is my contribution?"

"Yes, you will need to return soon to help Arthur to unite the five kingdoms as has been foretold."

"Not as his wife though."

"Is that a question?" Nimueh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't feel right, it never has. My visions seem to imply that I should not go backwards to the East or stay in Camelot."

"That is very good, Morgana," Nimueh praised. "You are beginning to understand, after all. Although the 'going backwards' is probably more figurative in this case, implying that you should not dwell on the past but look forward to the future instead."

"But it said go north. I thought that meant to stay here in this camp? That, by living here I could help in some way?"

"No, this village is not the North that you seek, but you are right in thinking that you will not help to unite Albion by marrying Arthur."

"But, it is already decided upon. The king has insisted."

"Uther is not well and his imminent recovery will be a short one."

Morgana gave Nimueh a surprised look, shocked at both the idea of the king getting better and her apparently having knowledge that it would not last. "I thought _I _was the one that was supposed to have the gift of foresight?"

"Your power will outstrip mine, in time, it is true," the lady replied with her usual enigmatic smile. "Tell me, Morgana, who would you marry, if you had a totally free choice?" Morgana coloured, embarrassed at the unexpected question. "Perhaps a certain tall, skinny young man that had such a powerful affect on your magic and emotions when you were younger?"

"Merlin? I cannot marry Merlin!" Morgana glared at Nimueh as her mentor gave a very knowing smirk at her reply, trying to ignore the strange excitement she felt at the suggestion. The memory of his lips on hers, his hands on her waist and of certain dreams she had which she often wished were true future visions rather than events conjured purely from her imagination.

~o~0~o~

The village always received regular news from Camelot and so it wasn't long before Morgana learned of Gwaine's successful takeover of the West and his marriage to Ragnelle.

"It's so odd to think of him as a king now," she said with a laugh.

"Your friend was perhaps never quite as much of a joker as he liked to make out," Alator replied with a small smile of his own. "But now it is time for you to go back to Camelot. That battle for the North will start soon and you need to return in time for Uther and Arthur to know of your whereabouts."

"Really? Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"You must return and play the good little ward," Nimueh replied slyly. "Then, you know what you are to do. Two of the Dragon Born will be in grave peril during this war and it is your duty to save one of them."

"Only one of them?"

"The other has his own guardian," Nimueh replied cryptically.

"Who is it I need to save?"

"You will know when it is time. Go now. You have all the knowledge you require for this task and, hopefully, it won't be long after that that we can can return to Camelot and help you further..." Nimueh gave her that sly smile again, "... assuming you have not found another to be your tutor in the meantime."

"I cannot believe that will happen," she replied. "Do I _really_ have to leave?"

"Yes, you came here for a reason. Now you must reunite with the other Dragon Born souls, just as the Prophecy has foretold.

~o~0~o~

Morgana had very mixed feelings on returning to Camelot. One part of her was pleased to be back in the beautiful castle and excited about seeing her friends again, whilst the other part dreaded it, feeling as though walking back through the gates was giving in, sacrificing herself. A meek little lamb walking to the slaughter, a bird having once flown free now purposefully returning to her cage, ready to be locked back inside.

"Morgana, you're back!" Gwen exclaimed, throwing herself into her friend's arms. "And such good timing too. Uther is started to feel a lot better these last few days and has been asking after you."

Morgana gritted her teeth and clutched at her pendant, fighting feelings of anger and hatred. Feelings that Nimueh had reminded her time and time again would not help her to fulfil her quest.

_Love not revenge._

"Does he know I left?" she asked.

"No, Gaius has been putting him off, but it's been getting harder and harder for him to think up excuses." She smiled brightly. "Now he doesn't need to."

So, before she had any real chance to come to terms with being home, Morgana was dragged upstairs by Gwen to meet with the king, her guardian … her jailer. Acting civilly in front of him was probably the hardest thing she had ever done and, when the meeting had concluded, she told Gwen that she was fatigued after her journey, urgently needed to rest and would talk more in a few hours.

A little later, she was summoned by Arthur and there found that Merlin had also returned from his quest. Arthur quizzed her mercilessly about why she had left, but she had practised her answers carefully and spending time in the Druid camp had helped her to be usefully cryptic. Merlin's amused smirk at some of her replies made her certain that he knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"If either of you two are keeping any vital information from me," Arthur suddenly said, turning on Merlin as he spoke. "If you are doing _anything_ that will cause harm to Camelot or this campaign, I promise you that I will forget all bonds of friendship and treat you no differently to any other common traitor. Do you understand?"

"What? No, Arthur," Merlin blurted out. "I promise you. It was family business, as I said. You have my full support and I promise that I would never do anything that would hurt you or Camelot. You have my word."

"You have my word too, Arthur," Morgana was quick to agree. "I admit that I used Uther's illness as an excuse to get away for a bit, to see old friends, but I came back as soon as I learnt of the war. To be by your side as I promised."

There was an awkward silence as she said this and she felt all three of her friends' discomfort as they contemplated the situation of their proposed marriages.

"I thought perhaps, before this that..." Arthur was having trouble meeting any of their gazes. "But.. now Father is recovering, I can't see how I can change anything." He shook his head.

"This betrothal is ridiculous, Arthur and you know it," Morgana pushed. "You know that it made no sense for Uther to insist on it when there were so many more suitable unions for both of us."

"He promised Gorlois..."

"No," she continued firmly. "It's far bigger than that. It's all to do with this prophecy and his fear of what the five of us are going to do." They all stared at her again, open mouthed at her very vocal acknowledgement of their heritage.

"We cannot speak of this here, Morgana," Arthur cautioned. "Not now."

"Deny it all you like, Arthur, but don't think for a moment that you're going to have any choice in the matter." And with that, she stood up and strode out of the Hall before the prince had a chance to dismiss her.

~o~0~o~

"You shouldn't have spoken of the prophecy, Morgana." Merlin was waiting in one of the alcoves as she strode down the corridor later that afternoon.

"Why not? It's time."

"Uther has started to recover which means that it might not be. Whilst he's still alive he's dangerous and you cannot do anything to risk all the work the Druids have have put into this over the years."

_Scholar._

She glared at him, accusingly. "Are you speaking as one of them, Merlin?"

It would make a certain amount of sense. The boy always did seem different, older than his years. However, her friend just laughed, amused by the question.

"I wasn't sure you were coming back," he said instead.

"I came back to play my part. Be the good little ward and future Queen."

"Why?"

"To help keep Arthur safe. To help keep the prophecy alive." She glared at him. "Why? Do you not trust me either, Merlin?"

"Trust is a word I've been struggling with these last few months, to be honest," he replied, pulling a face. "I am glad you're back though. I would have hated it if we had had to leave without seeing you."

"So would I."

"You've changed," he stated.

Morgana shrugged at the comment, knowing it to be true. "Haven't we all?" There was a long silence as the two just stared at each other. They were suddenly very close again. How did that always happen? It was if Merlin was a magnet somehow. She had always seemed drawn to him.

"You promise you'll be careful out there?" she asked then, her voice suddenly quiet and fearful.

"Of course. I'm always careful." His confident reply made her smile, reminding her of the cheeky boy she once knew. The one she had... She shook her head at the direction her thoughts were taking her.

"You, Merlin, are _trouble_. That's what you are."

He smiled and then, catching her completely by surprise, moved quickly forwards and pinned her to the wall of the alcove, kissing her passionately. Always before she had been the one to make the move and part of her had always enjoyed teasing him – embarrassing him – and part of her regretted the fact that he only ever reacted to her advances and never initiated them. That she never knew for certain how he felt about her, despite Alvarr's curse needing mutual feelings in order to be broken.

But here Merlin was now taking control and she quickly decided she liked it.

"I was right. I'm not the only one to have changed," she gasped as he finally released her.

A far more confident and mature Merlin smiled back at her. There was power there now and something that, if she didn't know better, she might have described as arrogance.

They all had a part to play, Nimueh had said and Morgana couldn't help wondering what Merlin's role was in all of this.

~o~0~o~

Morgana continued to play her act impatiently. Standing on the steps with Gwen and Uther, watching Arthur and Merlin leave with the large army as they headed north to battle before going back inside with a forlorn Gwen, sharing a drink with her friend that she had laced with a mild sedative to help her sleep.

And not just to ease the girl's mind about the four young men she cared for that were now involved in the battle, but also to help Morgana prepare for her own quest without having to answer any awkward questions.

She had got the idea from Ragnelle, and Nimueh had surprised her by not objecting to the plan. In fact, her mentor had even encouraged her, explaining the exact nature of the new Western Queen's disguise, why the spell hadn't worked on Morgana, and teaching her how she might adapt the enchantment for her own use.

So, when Morgana left Camelot in the dead of night, it was not as a young, dark haired girl but as a burly, red-haired knight of Camelot, riding quickly to catch up the army that had left earlier that day.

~o~0~o~

It was interesting just how differently she was treated now everyone saw her as male. She stayed at to the back of the army at first, quite aware of the young prince and his dark haired companion riding at the head, but more than happy to keep her distance in order to find time to observe and plan.

Other parties joined them as they travelled West and it wasn't long before they saw a much larger force approach them, brown banners waving energetically in the breeze.

"The North?" one young knight asked fearfully.

"No, that's the Western colours," she told him. "That's King Gwaine coming to join us."

"This army is the largest that I've ever served in," an older knight observed. "We shall win this war easily."

"Not with the Northern witch in charge," said another and Morgana nodded her agreement, hoping that her own untried power magic would be enough to counter such a powerful sorceress.

Now that Gwaine had been reunited with Arthur and Merlin, Morgana decided that she needed to move a little closer to keep an eye on them. One of these young men would be in danger and she knew that it was essential that she was close at hand in order to protect him.

~o~0~o~

The battle was long and bloody. Morgana was aware that magic being used but, for her, it was just the constant clash of swords and knights dying all around. She did manage to save a few new friends and kill some enemies with magic as well as by more conventional means: A little push here, an enchantment to heat a sword there. All the time though, she was desperately trying not to get separated from the boys even though, by now, they had started to move apart; Arthur and Merlin moving towards the main Northern army, with Gwaine moving more to the east. She took advantage of the situation and hoped that fate knew what it was doing. Using some magic, she forced a path through to Gwaine, just in time to raise her sword and counter a blow that was heading straight towards the new king's head.

"Thanks," Gwaine gasped, blinking at the sight of the large red-haired warrior that had just intervened. "You're a handy man to have around in a skirmish."

"You call this a skirmish?" Morgana countered, turning again to parry another blow from the enemy. Not being quite as big as she appeared, she continued to use a little subtle magic to add some extra strength to her sword arm on every blow.

"Optimism is man's greatest weapon," Gwaine replied, still fighting his own northerner. "That and the ability to laugh in the face of adversity."

"And here I was thinking I'd saved the life of a king rather than a clown."

"Now that's just going too far," Gwaine complained. "If your words were a sword you would have just killed me yourself."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Save everyone from your supposed sense of humour."

Gwaine ran his opponent through and turned towards her so quickly that she had to jump out of the way of his sword. "What did you say?" he asked her accusingly and Morgana swallowed hard, realising that she'd automatically fallen into her usual fighting banter with her old sparring partner.

"N-nothing. Behind you, Gwaine!" Again he turned to attack but Morgana was being pushed away from him again, now needing magic to save her own skin, never mind worry about Gwaine's.

"To the prince!" Leon's familiar voice carried across the field and Morgana turned suddenly to see a blond head surrounded by a group of Camelot knights; Lancelot and Percival amongst them. Magic was being used again and it seemed that Arthur's position had been located. One by one his bodyguards were attacked and thrown to the floor, and Morgana had no idea from her position whether they lived or died.

"No!" She moved forwards then, fearfully, worrying that perhaps she'd been focusing on the wrong friend after all. There seemed to be no hope, no means of escape as Morgana saw a beautiful blonde woman dressed in mail moving forwards toward Arthur, sword raised in her right arm whist her left magically blasted all the Camelot knights to one side, her gaze fixed firmly on Arthur.

"Ready to die, young Pendragon?" she snarled.

"No!"

That cry did not come from her or from Arthur, but from Merlin. Skinny, clumsy Merlin who Gwen often beat during sparring sessions. He wouldn't stand a chance in this fight but, knowing him, he _would_ throw himself in front of Arthur and would end up being the one in danger. Morgana felt a sudden fear grip her as she moved forwards quickly until she was right next to the pair.

Then she felt it.

A wave of magic so powerful that it had her reeling – thrown down to the floor in it's wake. She picked herself and looked towards Morgause, but the witch was on the ground herself. Then Morgana turned back towards Arthur and nearly cried out at what she saw.

The prince was lying on his back, sword still raised as if waiting for the final, fatal blow but now he was staring at his friend in in total disbelief. Merlin stood in front of him, both arms raised, palms forward, whilst everyone around him lay on the ground. Morgause stumbled to her feet and raised her hands, readying herself for another spell.

"Do not try, Morgause. I'm warning you," Merlin threatened and Morgana felt herself shudder at the sound of power behind those words. Laughing, the witch started to throw her arms back to cast another spell but got no further because, with nothing more than a flick of his wrists, Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he released another wave of magic so powerful, that the Northern queen went flying a huge distance across the field before lying there, unmoving. Morgana gaped, quite unable to believe what she had just seen.

After a short, shocked silence, most of the Camelot knights came to their senses enough to realised they now had a tactical advantage and started to attack with renewed vigour. Arthur had seemed to have forgotten the war, however, his eyes now fixed on his friend and his face pale.

The prince then dropped his sword, flying at his friend with his fists as if they were ten year old boys again.

"Traitor!" he yelled. "You're a sorcerer, Merlin! How dare you use magic … how dare you!"

~o~0~o~

* * *

_**A/N: **Well, the good news is that I've finished roughly writing the final two chapters which means that it should just be two more Wednesdays before we are all done! Took me long enough! :P_

_6/3/13_


	17. Part 3: Chapter 5: Arthur

**Chapter 5: Arthur**

Although Arthur sorely missed his three friends during the few months leading up to the war with the North, the fact that Uther was getting steadily better was a great comfort to him, with the young prince hoping against all hope that his father's recovery would be permanent and things could quickly get back to normal.

The improvement was timely too, because some of the Lords were complaining about the young Regent going out to war, despite tradition dictating that a King would usually be the one to lead his army into battle. In fact, when Uther learnt that the war was imminent, he'd insisted that _he_ be the one to ride out, despite barely being strong enough to attend meetings and banquets for an hour at a time. Luckily, Gaius had intervened, somehow persuading the king to stay behind so he could recover fully and also confirming that Arthur needed to be the one seen on the battlefield.

When first Merlin and then Morgana returned, Arthur was initially delighted, but it wasn't long before that strange awkwardness returned. Much the same feeling as he'd had just before the pair had left, but now made even stronger by Arthur not entirely forgiving them for leaving – for deserting him. Gwen had often told him off whenever he'd hinted at such feelings but, despite that, he did feel personally offended that his friends had not confided in him about why and where they had gone, as well as being certain that they were still not telling him the entire truth about their mysterious quests even when he'd quizzed them on their return.

Morgana's cryptic comment during the meeting he'd arranged for them had confused Arthur even further. She brought up both their betrothal and the Dragon Born Prophecy in such a way that it implied the two issues were somehow related. Arthur was determined to go down to the Hall of Records later that day and read the old text again but was first called into an urgent meeting with some of the Lords, then received more news from Gwaine and finally, just when he was certain he had the spare time, he ran into Gwen in a deserted corridor and found that the matter didn't seem quite so urgent any more.

"Guinevere," he breathed.

"Arthur. How are you?"

"I'm fine." He sighed. "I think we're as ready as we'll ever be for this war."

"Yes," she agreed. "I'm sure it'll all work out and you've so many extra men now the South and East on your side at long last."

"Mostly."

She nodded and there was a long pause before they both started to speak at once.

"I want to thank..."

"Have you had..."

"Sorry," Arthur apologised. "You go first."

"I was just wondering if you've been able to speak to Morgana much since she's returned?" Gwen finished.

"No and..." He sighed. "I can't help thinking about what she was talking about earlier."

"About the betrothal?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, and I'm quite certain she's going to refuse to go along with it, no matter what my father says."

"She's been telling me how she's convinced Uther only arranged it to keep her from the East," Guinevere explained. "To stop her marrying any of the rebel lords and giving them a better chance to attempt civil war and claiming the old kingdom back through her."

"As much as I hate to admit it, it does make a certain amount of sense," Arthur agreed. "That and our family's centuries old dread of this prophecy. Talking of which..."

"And you're right that she's thinking of refusing," Gwen interrupted. "She keeps saying it's not right. That none of our betrothals are."

"She always has, it's true."

"And not just because it isn't what she would want, but because she feels that it's wrong somehow – that bad things will happen if we go ahead."

"She's not just talking about marrying me then?"

"No, she started saying this during that shared betrothal ceremony years ago. About all of us, I think."

"Well, I've just heard back from Gwaine and he seems happy enough about his marriage, which is good." Arthur shrugged, still surprised by his friend's easy acceptance of the arrangement. "I admit that, if I had a choice, I would certainly look elsewhere. Nothing against Morgana but..." He frowned. "Perhaps she's right. Perhaps it's not just personal preference but something deeper we're all feeling here."

"You wouldn't marry her if you had the choice?" Gwen looked at him intensely, nervously.

"No, I would marry you," Arthur replied without thinking. She gasped and he blinked, surprising himself by his bluntness. "Ah … well, if we weren't both officially betrothed to someone else." He winced and looked down, desperate not to let his jealousy show. Because he _knew_ Guinevere liked Lancelot and that the pair had strong enough feelings for each other to have allowed her to have woken him from that enchanted sleep.

"I admit that, after these last few months, with all our talks and meetings..." She bit her lip nervously. "Well, I'm starting to feel a bit confused about my feelings too."

"You are?" Arthur felt his heart started to pound. "I thought you were in love with him."

"Well, I don't really know him well enough to admit to that, but I just felt grateful that I had someone that I liked. Someone I felt I could love in time."

"I felt the same confusion since we had those meetings," Arthur admitted. "I mean, I've thanked you often enough for your very practical help and advice I know but it's that, more than anything, that has made me seriously think about discussing this situation with my father properly when we get back from the war."

"I just don't see why he would consider it," she commented with a frown. "Not after all the other suitors he turned down for both of you in the past."

"But he has to see the practical advantages of such a match. You would make a far better queen than Morgana."

"I … ah …"

"I mean, if you were genuinely in love with Lancelot I wouldn't insist, obviously, but if you felt it was something you wanted, then I wouldn't hesitate to look for a change and you know that Morgana would just be relieved if I made such an announcement."

"Well, after that enchantment, she has mentioned it sometimes, how you and Merlin woke up the 'wrong' people and..." She sighed.

"There are so many practical reasons why it would be ideal for Camelot and Albion, but you would be my first choice anyway. You know that, don't you. Guinevere? You know how I feel about you?"

"I did wonder … I hoped," she replied with a shy smile, biting her lip.

"Would you, if you had a choice? If it was allowed? Would you marry me?"

"Yes, Arthur. If I could, I would."

He bent down to gently kiss her properly for the first time – not counting the time he'd broken the enchantment – because there had been others there then which didn't really count. This kiss was very much better as a result, starting of just as tender and gentle, but slowly developing into something deeper, even if Arthur was quite determined not to allow himself to get too carried away.

"I promise I will talk to Father about this at the first opportunity," he repeated as he left her, this time gently kissing her hand.

"I hope he will agree," she replied with a gentle smile and, with that, Arthur walked back to his bed-chambers with a spring in his step, quite forgetting why he had set off down that corridor in the first place.

~o~0~o~

The following day, Arthur set out for battle with his army at his back and Merlin by his side. His friend seemed rather more like his old self now, even if he continued to avoid the prince's questions as to why he'd left, still citing 'family matters' as an excuse.

Now was not the time to dwell on that, however. Arthur had a war to win and, despite their very great numbers, Merlin and Gaius were convinced that it would not be an easy fight. He had to do this for his father though – to continue the work Uther had started all those years ago when conquered Camelot. It was important. To unite all of Albion under Camelot's rule without the need for magic or dragons. Arthur frowned at his own insistent thoughts, more than aware that he was trying hard to convince himself on the matter.

He had brought his father up to date to a certain extend, but there were a number of things that he'd decided to leave until he'd got back and, even though Gaius, his friends and the lords had agreed it was for the best, it was still making Arthur feel especially guilty.

Firstly there was the fact that he was continuing the alliance with Gwaine when Uther had seemed so set against his friend being king, plus the not-so-little matter of Arthur agreeing to turn a blind eye to any magic that the West might use during this particular battle. Then there was his determination to discuss his betrothal with his Father and ask to marry Guinevere instead of Morgana and, finally and most controversially, there was his decision to give partial independence back to the South and the East which went against everything Uther had been working towards for the last twenty years or more.

Arthur winced at the last thought, worrying that learning all of this might cause his father to have a major relapse.

"Stomach ache?" Merlin asked, lightly.

"No, why?"

"All the faces you're pulling. Looks like you're in pain."

"I'm thinking."

"Ah, that explains it, then," Merlin retorted with a laugh. "Painful business for you to be thinking."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"You've done all the right things though, Arthur," his friend continued in a more gentle tone.

"I don't think Father would agree with that."

"No, perhaps not. Did you find out any more about what upset him so much in the Hall that evening?"

"Dragons."

"Ah, what about them?" Merlin asked nervously.

"I don't know exactly, but he keeps going on about those dragon his family swore to control and that Dragon Born Prophecy that Morgana was talking about."

"Ah yes, that."

"Have you read it recently?"

"I've read one version," his friend replied simply.

"Oh yes, I remember Geoffrey talking about the different versions. Was the one you read very different?"

"There were a few … mistranslations." Merlin's response seemed especially cautious.

"Oh, Welsh again?"

"Actually it was one of the less well known languages, a very ancient one." His friend beamed at him.

"Don't keep trying to pretend that you're clever, Merlin. You know I never believe you."

"No, you're right. Being fluent in three languages and being able to decipher another five isn't really that much of a big deal."

"Idiot," Arthur replied automatically before realising that his insult was not the most suitable one, considering. Merlin's laughter would normally have been very annoying but, in fact, the prince realised just how much he'd missed it, and Merlin himself. Not that he would ever admit it. "Why are you not wearing armour?" the prince asked suddenly.

"Because I'm nothing but skin and bones and can't move with all that stuff on. At least wearing this I stand some chance of getting out of the way."

"You should have trained harder when we were children."

"Yes because that would have made _all_ the difference," Merlin replied sarcastically. "Don't worry about me, Arthur, you're the one they're all going to be aiming at."

Which ended up being quite prophetic as it turned out.

~o~0~o~

The battle was not going well. Merlin had mentioned the magical power that Morgause had, but it seemed that she had collected other sorcerers for this fight too and any that Gwaine had did not seem to be of much help. Still, Camelot's sheer numbers were counting for something. A sorcerer could be killed by a sword just as easily as the next man and, with so many people around and so much to focus on, it was possible to head towards one in great numbers and ensure that someone stopped him from using magic permanently, no matter the heavy cost of lives.

Merlin was by his side the whole time, although they ended up losing Gwaine somewhere along the line. Arthur wasn't too worried about that as he knew the Western King had moved East and that it was his Camelot knights, currently dealing with the main part of the Northern army, that were suffering from the worst of the attack.

Then he saw her. The witch queen, Morgause. She was quite a bit shorter than Arthur had expected but her beauty surprised him for some reason. She wore her long blonde hair mostly loose allowing it to cascade down the back of her armour and, as she approached, he noticed that she used her sword as often as her magic, proving herself to be a skilled warrior without the extra abilities she had. Arthur found himself suddenly curious about how she would fare sparring against Morgana. His female friend continued to be a match for many men, especially since her extra training sessions with him and Gwaine had made her find her own advantages when pure strength was no longer an option.

Morgana had wanted to come with them and fight, of course, but it was totally out of the question. Skilled she may be, but the battlefield was no place for a lady like her. Morgause might be out here but the blonde woman had other skills at her disposal. Skills she was using now against his knights. Skills which might very well mean his death.

"Ready to die, young Pendragon?" the witch asked as she floored him and his knights with a powerful blast of magic.

Arthur glared at her, struggling to sit up and quickly raising his sword, more than ready to face her, whatever cheap tricks she might throw at him.

"No!"

Arthur turned in shock as Merlin suddenly appeared and threw himself in-between, shielding the prince from Morgause, holding his arms out wide, as if trying to protect him.

"_Idiot,"_ Arthur thought. _"Get out of the way."_

Then Merlin, his clumsy, totally disrespectful friend, cast both of his hands out in front of his chest and appeared to push his palms forwards at thin air. At the same time, Morgause and the enemy soldiers closest to her all fell on the floor, and Arthur was at just the right angle to notice the sorceress' shock and to see his friend's eyes fade from gold back to blue. He shook his head, denying what his eyes had just told him, knowing that it could not be true.

Morgause managed to recover quickly, getting to her feet and raising her hands again, this time aiming at Merlin.

"Do not try, Morgause. I'm warning you."

Arthur barely recognised the voice. He'd been friends with Merlin since they were ten and yet, here and now, he felt as if he did not know him at all. It could not be true. He _must_ have imagined it. There had to be one of Gwaine's sorcerers around here somewhere, casting the magic spells instead.

Morgause didn't seem to find the skinny young man especially scary either because she initially laughed at his threat as she readied herself for the next spell. Not that she got very far as Merlin was far quicker and, this time, Arthur was back on his feet and had moved far enough forward to confirm his worst fears. With no words or enchantments, Merlin pushed once again and his eyes flashed bright gold. This time Morgause flew even further and did not get up afterwards. Arthur was vaguely aware of his knights running forward to finish her off – emboldened by the fact that she had been bested, but he could not focus on any of that right now. Right now he only one thought on his mind.

"Traitor! You're a sorcerer, Merlin! How dare you use magic … how dare you!"

"Arthur, please. Let me explain..." Merlin raised his hands over his face in a futile attempt to protect himself as the prince let his fists fly at the young man. Later Arthur would look back and wonder why he didn't think about what Merlin had just done to Morgause and worry for his own safety, but it seemed that the sorcerer wasn't thinking of that either, just acting like the thin, weak young man he appeared to be.

"It's not over yet, Arthur. You have to let me go. There's something else I need to do," Merlin insisted as he tried to protect himself from the blows.

"This is what you left for? To learn magic? What were you thinking?" he shouted as he continued to attack.

"No, that's not it," Merlin insisted. "That's not the reason I left. Arthur, you _have_ to listen."

"Sire, please … think about what you're doing." An unfamiliar voice sounded from one side and a strong grip pulled at Arthur's arm, dragging him away from Merlin. The prince turned to glare at the large, red-haired knight that had intervened, raising his fist ready to face this new foe.

"Arthur, you must stop!" The large man urged. "Merlin has given us a chance to win but you have to keep fighting." The prince made another move forward, noticing that Merlin was now on the floor, a hand on his cheek where he'd been punched, his eyes blinking in confusion, but the knight was there again, pushing him back and pointing north to the battle which was raging again. "Your knights need you, Arthur. Camelot needs you. Go!"

The unknown knight then thrust Arthur's own sword back in his hand and, with another strong push, urged him away from Merlin and back towards his army.

Suddenly coming to his senses and remembering his priorities, Arthur cast one last glare at... the sorcerer, now staring at shock at the red-haired knight, before quickly turning away to attack the Northerners again.

~o~0~o~

Arthur somehow managed to push that shock of learning that his best friend had magic to the back of his mind and focus on the continuing battle. Camelot and the West were beginning to move forwards but it seemed that there were still more sorcerers on the Northern side and, as feared, that seemed to be making all the difference. Should he go back to Merlin? Ask him to use his magic openly? Perhaps the young man was already doing so.

Arthur growled at the thought – he couldn't cope with that right now. Right now he just had to fight.

On and on it went and again the tide was starting to turn against them. Exhaustion was setting in and it was beginning to look hopeless but then, just as he was seriously debating sounding the retreat, Arthur heard a different call. A cry that he remembered only too well from his youth along with a sudden, uncontrollable pull from deep inside him.

There was no pain as there had been last time the dragon had flown overhead, but Arthur could feel a strong emotion deep inside, all the same. It was as if a part of him was greeting the creature as an old friend, as if he somehow knew him personally. He could sense the beast's battle lust, it's power, the feeling of satisfaction that he was doing his duty and fulfilling his his part in righting the very great wrong they had all suffered nineteen years ago.

"Avenge us!" Arthur shouted to the sky, earning some baffled looks from the knights around him.

"Sire?"

"I... I'm not sure." He blinked, trying to make sense of the strange thought that had flicked through his head a moment before.

"We need to retreat. We cannot win against this dragon," Leon urged

"No!" Arthur grabbed the knight urgently. "No, don't you see, it's alright. He's on our side this time."

"How can you know that?"

"I … I don't... I mean..." Arthur shook his head. "I've no idea. I just know that he's fighting for us."

"Look!" Percival called out then and everyone turned to see that Arthur's instinct had been correct, the dragon was now flying at the Northerners, flaming and roaring and driving them all back, turning the tide of the battle in Camelot's favour.

Arthur signalled to the knights to follow him and then started to run, heading in the same direction as the dragon and, by the time they had reached the giant creature, the North had already surrendered.

~o~0~o~

Arthur arrived in a large open field the field with his extended army at his back and Gwaine now by his side again. The opposing army stood some way in front and, in-between was the enormous dragon and two dark haired figures, one of which was instantly recognisable to the prince.

"Merlin. What's going on?" Arthur demanded. "What are you up to now?"

"That's what I want to know," the man standing next to the young sorcerer agreed.

Arthur blinked as he took note of the colours the other man was wearing and worked out his identity. "King Cenred," he growled.

The man ignored him, turning instead to look up at the dragon. "Why have you changed sides, Kilgharrah? How can you go against our family?"

"I have not," the dragon responded calmly, his voice loud and surprisingly musical.

"What do you mean?" Cenred asked.

"I follow the last Dragonlord," the beast intoned.

"That title should be mine … or Mordred's."

"You are not Morfyn's eldest son," the dragon continued.

"My brother died almost twenty years ago."

"But he was not the last of his line," Merlin suddenly announced. Everyone turned to stare at the skinny young man. "I am Balinor's son. I'm the last Dragonlord."

Arthur turned to look at Gwaine who seemed just as surprised as he was by this news.

"No, that's not possible he never..." Cenred suddenly froze, looking more closely at Merlin and then his eyes widened in shock, obviously recognising something of his brother in this young man. "No!"

Cenred suddenly threw himself at Merlin, and Arthur, who had been attempting to attack his friend a little while before, found his sword out suddenly ready to defend the sorcerer instead. The dragon, however, was very much quicker, placing himself in-between the pair with one short jump.

"You know what happens to any who threaten the life of a Dragonlord?" he roared and Cenred suddenly paled, holding both hands up; part defeat, part apology.

"This is my kingdom, not yours," Merlin announced in that same tone of voice he had used when facing Morgause. "You and your son will acknowledge me as the true King of the North or accept banishment."

The young man then turned to Arthur and dropped quickly to one knee, his head bowed.

"What are you doing, you idiot?"

"As King of the North I offer our surrender," Merlin continued.

"Surrender? You're the one that won it for us."

Merlin looked up and grinned broadly. "I was hoping you'd say that, Arthur. In which case, I wish to join your alliance, your highness. I wish for all our kingdoms to become one as has been prophesied." His grin became even brighter. "The Quintet. The Dragon Born. The five of us together, just as it always has been."

"Sounds great," Gwaine said. "Just one problem."

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure King Uther's going to be all that keen on the idea."

~o~0~o~

* * *

13/3/13


	18. Part 3: Chapter 6: Merlin

_**A/N: **Well, got here eventually. Took me long enough. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Merlin**

"Traitor! You're a sorcerer, Merlin! How dare you use magic … how dare you!"

"Arthur, please. Let me explain..." Merlin didn't get any further as he suddenly found himself desperately defending himself from his friend's fists. Somehow knowing that using magic wasn't going to help the situation and feeling guilty enough not to care, Merlin attempted to back away instead.

"It's not over yet, Arthur," he continued. "You have to let me go. There's something else I need to do."

"This is what you left for? To learn magic? What were you thinking?"

"No, that's not it. That's not the reason … Arthur, you have to listen to..." He got no further as one of the punches got through his block and he found himself on the floor, his left cheek throbbing in pain. Merlin was bracing himself for the next blow when he suddenly heard a familiar voice and looked up confused, blinking as he saw a slim figure in armour somehow managing to keep Arthur at bay.

"Sire, please … think about what you're doing. Arthur, you must stop! Merlin has given us a chance to win but … you have to keep fighting."

That couldn't be right. He must have been hit harder than he thought, but there was no mistaking that voice, that figure. As Arthur was persuaded to return to the battle, Merlin started to scramble to his feet and turned to face his unexpected rescuer.

"What in the world are you doing here, Morgana?"

"What?"

"How did you get Arthur to … oh." Suddenly Merlin felt it; the strange sense of magic, the vague outline of a much larger figure hovering like a ghost around the slimmer frame. "Oh, not you too!" He started to laugh at the coincidence but quickly winced instead as his cheek stung from the action.

"You can see... me?" Morgana asked him, confused.

"Yes, because..." He winced again. This time for a very different reason.

"Oh, yes, I remember Nimueh saying now. Something about it not working on those with powerful magic." She turned an accusing look on him.

"Morgana, what were you thinking? Don't you know how many sorcerers are here? How many can see you for who you really are?"

"Apparently not," she replied pointedly. "Looks like I definitely missed _at least one_." She glared at him, folding her arms.

"Ah, yes … sorry."

"I should be furious with you," she continued.

"Yes, you should. Aren't you?"

"No, I'm just relieved. I was worried I wouldn't get here in time to save him."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Morgana. Really I am but... I was told not to say anything, as I'm sure you've guessed."

"Well, perhaps..."

"As for Arthur," Merlin continued. "Apparently protecting him was my job."

"Well, I was told I had to be here too. To protect Gwaine."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Merlin. I do have magic, you know, and am considerably more skilled with a blade than you are."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that but, you do need to be careful, Morgana, I can sense that there are a lot of sorcerers here and it's probably best you don't risk being seen by them."

"All the more reason for me to stay here and help you out," she insisted.

"Morgana."

"What? Would you rather that I make my way home and sit meekly with my needlework waiting for my brave men to return from war?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm just worried about you," Merlin said quietly. "I know you can take care of yourself but, I still can't help it." She smiled at that and moved slowly forwards, her eyes softening. "Ah..." Merlin looked around nervously. "You might want to remember that most of the soldiers here will only be able to see a large red-haired knight gazing lovingly at me."

Morgana laughed, one eyebrow raised. "You think I'm gazing at you lovingly?"

"Yes," he shot back, "and as much as I'd love to keep flirting, the war's still on and there's something else I need to do."

"Oh, such as what?"

"I need to bring someone else in on this battle."

~o~0~o~

The war was won and, despite now being the official king of the North, it was decided that Merlin, along with Gwaine, should first return to Camelot so they could all decide what they were going to do next.

So, the three young friends rode home with a small, supporting army of Knights, having assigned the rest of the large army to help hold and police the newly acquired land whilst they were away.

Both Arthur and Gwaine asked after the large red-haired knight who had made such a big impression on them and Merlin reassured them that the man had survived the battle and was now part of the group that had been sent to defend his Northern castle whilst the new king was briefly away. In truth he didn't know for certain whether or not Morgana had taken his advice and gone home but, if she had ignored him, she was certainly managing to keep herself well hidden.

~o~0~o~

The small group made good time and entered the main courtyard of Camelot to find a welcoming party standing on the steps ready to greet them. Uther was there in the centre with Gaius and Hunith to his left and Gwen and Morgana on his right. Merlin grinned as he saw the latter; amused at the way she was standing there seriously, looking as if she'd been there the whole time, rather than having so recently played a key part in securing their victory.

Morgana took a hesitant step forward then before turning to Uther, apparently seeking his permission for something. The king's slightly distant expression briefly disappeared and he smiled encouragingly at her. Taking this as permission granted, she lifted her skirts and moved hastily down the stairs, heading straight for Arthur whilst Uther continued to smile approvingly, obviously expecting some romantic reunion between the two.

However, as Arthur walked forward at the head of their little group of knights, Morgana merely paused for long enough to put a friendly hand on his arm, turned to give Gwaine a brief kiss on the cheek and then, moved quickly towards Merlin, threw her arms around the young sorcerer's neck and kissed him passionately in front of everyone.

He allowed it briefly before pushing her gently away. "What are you doing?" he hissed, feeling his cheeks flare with embarrassment.

"Giving the true hero of this battle his just reward," she replied slyly.

"But..." Merlin looked over to see Gwaine with a broad grin on his face and Arthur looking on open mouthed in shock. However, that was nothing to the look on Uther's face. The king was moved towards them now, his face contorted with rage, with Gaius, Hunith and Gwen quickly following behind.

"What are you doing, Morgana? What are you thinking?" the king asked.

"I am greeting the man I love, after he's returned unharmed from war," she replied confidently, lifting her chin high. Merlin swallowed hard, his heart beating furiously at her sudden, very public declaration.

"How dare you, and in front of your fiancé too?" the king spluttered.

"Oh, Arthur doesn't mind," she replied casually. "He's in love with Gwen, anyway."

"What!"

"Morgana!" Arthur hissed.

"You don't mind if I marry Merlin instead of you, do you, Arthur?" Morgana pushed on, not at all bothered by the various shocked looks of those around her.

"What? Morgana ..." Merlin complained. He had to admit that it was what he hoped would happen eventually, but there were a number of complications to sort out first and it would have been nice if she had discussed such a thing with him first.

"Morgana, we should talk about this later. Quietly and … in private," Arthur complained, casting a nervous look between Gwen, Lancelot and his father. The knight too had gone pale – having started towards Gwen and now hesitating – unsure of his welcome.

"I'm fed up with all the secrets," Morgana continued. "There have been far too many lately, I'm sure you'll all agree."

"Inside the Hall, now!" Uther ordered. "All of you involved in this … fiasco."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Merlin whispered, as Morgana casually looped her arm around his as they made their way up the stairs, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Getting things moving," she answered. "Otherwise nothing positive was ever going to get done."

"Now, Arthur," said Uther, once they were closeted in the Hall. "Will you please tell me what is going on."

"The war was successful, Father. Morgause is dead and Cenred defeated," the prince replied, obviously deciding to start with the positives.

"Good, so Camelot is in control of the whole of Albion, just as planned."

"Yes but, Father, we cannot control the whole of that large territory from here," Arthur continued. "We need to put trustworthy people in charge of those places in order to administer the outlying areas efficiently."

"Yes, Gaius and the other advisors were explaining that part of your plan to me whilst you were away. At first I wasn't at all sure about it, as it seemed as if we were splitting Albion back up again, but now I can see it was the right decision and that the East and South are fully under our control again as a result."

"Yes and I plan to hold a meeting assigning new people to those areas," Arthur continued. "People that are acceptable to both us and the locals. People that will do the best for the individual areas, Camelot and the whole of Albion."

"We have lords in the South and East already," Uther commented.

"Those were only temporary placements. These new assignments will be far more suitable."

"And what of Morgana's display out there? What did she mean when she said that you were both looking elsewhere?"

"It's true, Father. I know you made a promised to Gorlois but I'm sure that her father would have wanted what is best for his daughter. However, for now any marriages amongst this group needs to be put on hold, as I cannot manage this new plan for Albion otherwise."

"What? What are you talking about?" Uther asked.

"The best person to administer the East is Morgana. She cannot do that if she is married to me or to Merlin. Next year, if things are more settled, she can assign the position to someone else if she so wishes but, for now, the right person for the job is her – as it always should have been."

"Thank you, Arthur," Morgana replied sincerely.

"No! I do not want her in the East," Uther complained, his eyes slightly wild. "That is just playing into the hands of the Druids."

"It is best for Albion and best for Camelot," Arthur pushed.

"I forbid it."

"Why? It makes perfect sense. Gwaine is obviously going to be administering the West and I have decided to assign the North to Merlin and the South to Gwen. All were born in those countries and will have full support of the locals as a result."

"No, no!" Uther shouted. "You cannot put your friends in those elevated positions, Arthur. Do you not realise what that will mean?"

"They will have a year or so to settle into the new system and, during that time, we can all re-evaluate these betrothals and see what might be best for all of us at a later date."

"Gaius. You cannot agree with this?" Uther continued.

"I have to admit that the idea seems a sensible one, Sire," the old man replied carefully. "The rebellions have ceased totally in the East and South since Arthur first initiated this plan and I see no reason why it won't continue to work in all of the territories."

"But..."

"I'm sure we can worry about prospective marriages at a later date," Geoffrey interjected. "But I agree that these assignments seems like a good way of dealing with the complex situation after so many years of large scale war and small scale rebellion."

All the others present were quick to agree, leaving Uther stunned and suddenly with no argument left to make. He wanted to explain what was bothering him – that Arthur putting his friends into these positions was helping to make the Prophecy come true but, what he didn't realise, was that Geoffrey and Gaius were here in Camelot for that very reason – undercover Druids placed here twenty years ago to help the Prophecy come to pass. Suddenly Arthur had offered them the perfect opportunity and they had grabbed it enthusiastically leaving Uther, who trusted them to be impartial advisors, with no logical reason to refuse their council.

~o~0~o~

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Morgana and Arthur's announcements resulted in the king's relapse just as Arthur had feared. The young Regent was then left to take the meeting the following day, his four friends in attendance along with Gaius, Geoffrey and a few other senior knights and lords.

Unemotionally, Arthur assigned various people to the different territories and parting all romantic pairings as a result; separating Merlin from Morgana and assigning Lancelot to the West with Gwaine - just as far away from Guinevere as Arthur himself was forced to be.

"I can see the benefit of assigning Morgana to the East but why Merlin? Why Gwen?" Lord Pellinor asked. There was a long pause as the Quintet looked nervously at all the others present. Finally, with a shrug, Arthur nodded to Merlin who stood up with a large sigh.

"I've recently found out who my father was," he announced. "Prince Balinor, eldest son of King Morfed."

"And I am the daughter of King Thomas of the South," Gwen said confidently once the first set of gasps had subsided.

"I didn't know he had a daughter," Lord Villiars interjected. "I thought he just had one son. I know that Uther was very aware of the significance of the young prince's birth date, obviously."

"Prince Elyan was my twin," Gwen answered, an uncharacteristic steeliness evident in her voice. "My existence was somehow kept quiet and I was smuggled out of the area without anyone's knowledge. I am the rightful Queen of the South."

"Uther is correct!" Villiars exclaimed. "The prophecy has come true despite all his attempts."

"Or perhaps even because of them," Geoffrey corrected calmly. "After all, if he had not conquered Camelot, Arthur would not have been born a prince in the first place."

"You're saying that this was all inevitable?" Pellinor asked.

"Is that not the nature of all prophecy?" Gaius replied simply.

"Come now, we have much to discuss about the running of Albion and what assistance my friends can give and receive to help them in their tasks," Arthur continued.

"Then what?" Villiars asked.

"They they will return to their own kingdoms and start to manage their principalities."

"And what of the betrothals? What of this Prophecy?" Villiars asked.

"It seems that the Prophecy is more than capable of taking care of itself," Arthur replied with a sigh. "Let's focus on more earthly matters for the time being, shall we?"

~o~0~o~

It had been an amazing but very strange year for Merlin. He had missed Camelot and all his friends greatly whilst in the North, but nowhere near as much as he expected. Being king took up a huge amount of his attention and focus but he found that he thrived on it; that he enjoyed the challenges that the position gave him and loved being able to put his own unique stamp on his new kingdom, as well as carrying out the orders that came down to him from Arthur.

And, for most of that year, things were uneventful until, shortly before his twentieth birthday, Merlin received the news that King Uther had died and that he was to travel immediately to Camelot for Arthur's Coronation.

He left the very next day, just as early as he could, suddenly desperate to be by his friend's side and wishing that they had not been apart when it had happened. He even contemplated using a transporting spell to travel there instantly but eventually decided against it, using more subtle magic to allow him to cover the distance rather quicker than he would ordinarily.

"Merlin?" A slightly pale Arthur looked surprised as he opened the door to his chambers to reveal the grinning face of his fried. "But, I sent the message less than two days ago."

"I thought you might appreciate my being early for once," Merlin retorted.

"You cheated, didn't you?" Arthur accused.

"Perhaps a bit."

"I notice that you've ignored all my correspondence regarding magic use in the North."

"Seriously? Did you expect any other response from me?" Merlin responded, folding his arms.

"I suppose not."

"How are you holding up?" Merlin asked after a few moment of silence.

"It wasn't as much of a shock as it might have been, not considering how unwell he's been feeling lately."

"All the same..."

"I'm glad you're here," Arthur continued holding out his hand. Merlin grabbed his friend's elbow, rather than the offered hand, grasping firmly and pulling him closer.

"So am I. I've missed the old place … ooh!" He suddenly swayed, as a powerful sensation rippled through him.

"What is it?"

"Apparently I'm not the only one to have cheated. Trust Morgana to show off."

"What? What has she done?"

A firm knock on the door was his only reply and Arthur opened it to find Morgana standing there. "You too, eh, Merlin?" she asked, winking.

"I wasn't quite as pretentious as that," he replied with a smile. "Just prompt. How are you?"

"Pleased to be back." She walked up and kissed Merlin briefly, but firmly, full on the lips before going over to Arthur and hugging him tightly. "I came as soon as I could."

"I wish you'd come earlier," Arthur said. "He asked for you on more than one occasion."

"Don't you start, Arthur, I've already had all of this from Merlin."

Arthur raised a curious eyebrow at his friend. "She visited the North a couple of times," the warlock replied. "We had things to discuss."

"Discuss?" he asked sceptically. "Really? Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Merlin replied with a slight grin. "Neither subject would be to your liking."

"You're both as bad as each other," Arthur complained as Morgana laughed in response to Merlin's comment.

"Arthur, this whole prophecy is about bringing magic back to Albion. You're going to have to accept that eventually," she pushed.

"And you two still intend to marry?"

"Yes," Morgana said firmly. "I don't see what your problem is, Arthur. Our betrothal is a lot less controversial than yours."

"Don't start."

"Well, you know that you and Gwen have my full support in the matter," she continued.

"And mine," Merlin added, beaming.

"Fine then, why don't you two see if you can still remember where your old chambers are and join me this evening for supper. I expect it'll be another day or two before Gwaine and Guinevere arrive.

~o~0~o~

King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot was crowned two weeks before his twentieth birthday in front of a packed hall full of Lords, Ladies and his four very best friends. A couple of days later saw the Quintet reunited and sitting at Arthur's new Round Table with other important guests including, Hunith, Ragnelle, Gaius, Geoffrey and Alice.

Merlin and Morgana still found it amusing to watch Arthur and Gwen constantly do a double take every time Gwaine's pretty wife entered the room; both recognising her as the lady they had greeted here in Camelot a little over a year ago, whilst also apparently stunned at how much more attractive she appeared to them now than she had before.

Apparently, once Gwaine had agreed to marry Ragnelle, deciding that he liked her personality despite seeing her enchanted form, she had dropped the spell and revealed her true looks. Gwaine had sulked for quite a while after that, offended that she had felt the need to go through such a charade but, he'd quickly got over his annoyance, the pair had married, and the young man admitted to his friends that he was now very happy indeed.

The Round Table meeting was long and rather boring for the most part, although Merlin found himself content, nonetheless, simply happy to be in the same room as all four of his friends again at long last.

Suddenly everyone was distracted by a commotion outside of the main door. Confused shouts from the guards and some other unexpected sounds could be heard and everyone stood; Arthur and Gwaine unsheathing their swords, Merlin and Morgana raising their hands – all taking a defensive stance.

Then the door blew open violently and five birds flew into the Hall, eliciting a few muffles shouts from those present. Other than that, everyone froze opened mouthed as, with a flapping of wings and general squawks and cries, all the birds circled the tables a few times before suddenly setting down in front of different person. Merlin blinked at the small bird of prey that had landed in front of him and the bird blinked back, tipping its head slightly.

"Someone's got an odd sense of humour," he complained, leaning quickly forward to untie the message from the bird's foot.

Morgana laughed brightly as she too moved quickly to untie her message from the raven that had landed in front of her. "A merlin. How very apt," she responded with a laugh.

Gwaine was the first of the others to recover, moving rather cautiously towards his magpie "Are you sure it won't peck me?" he asked of no-one in particular.

Gwen's dove hopped gently forward and even offered her its leg, causing her to giggle as she retrieved the message.

"What's this one called?" Arthur asked, taking his from the bird's leg.

"A kestrel," Merlin replied. "A good little hunter."

"But why are they delivering messages?" the blond continued, opening up his small note. "More to the point, why am I being summoned to some Druid meeting?"

"Mine's telling me to attend on The Day of the Dragons," Gwaine said, looking up with a frown. "Is this to do with the Prophecy?"

"I imagine so." Merlin quickly read his note before glancing at Gaius for confirmation.

"You are now all rulers of the five old kingdoms," the old man confirmed. "The five dragon souls fully grown and united. The time of the Prophecy is indeed upon us."

~o~0~o~

All five had left Camelot along with Ragnelle and the three Druids who had been residing there. They were a relatively small party, all perfectly able to defend themselves in one way or another and so made especially good time as a result.

Merlin noticed Arthur glanced curiously at the extra package that he was carrying; a bulky rucksack on his back which he refused to open or discuss when any of his friends asked. He could tell that the newest of the young kings was especially nervous and unsure about this venture even though he was trying his best not to let his fears show.

The group travelled to the Druid community that Merlin had grown up close to; the same one that Morgana had visited on her quest the year before and, when they arrived, she did not seem at all surprised to see Nimueh and Alator there, although Gwen and Gwaine certainly were – having often feared that they may never see their old mentors again.

There was time for some catching up and socialising, but soon the numbers of people within the camp began to swell, Druids and scholars from all over Albion coming to the celebration and witness the Prophecy in action.

Of all the people there, Arthur seemed the most uncomfortable, with everything his father had told him was evil, everything generations of his family had strived against, all contained in this one village.

"He was wrong, you know," Merlin said quietly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "There is nothing evil here. Nothing bad. We're just here to correct a grave injustice. To honour the dragons that lost their lives. To celebrate the start of a new era. One of peace and prosperity."

"And magic?"

"Yes, Arthur, and magic. There's nothing evil there either, unless you believe that I am."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Because I was born with this magic, Arthur, it's who I am."

"So you said."

"But you still don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, Merlin. More that I find it so hard to believe."

"I suppose I can understand that." They glanced over to where their two female friends were standing together, quietly talking. "Are you definitely going to marry Gwen, then?" Merlin asked of his friend.

"Yes. We've discussed it and are fairly convinced we can make it work. She has people in the South that she trusts and we'll share our time between the two castles during the year just to ensure we can keep track of everything."

"Yes, Morgana and I have agreed to something similar."

"How on earth are you going to survive that marriage, Merlin?" he asked. "She'll eat you alive, you do know that, don't you?"

Merlin grinned. "Do you not remember how I defeated Morgause? You seem to forget who and what I am, Arthur. I never was the weakling you believed me to be."

"Well, I never thought that, exactly."

"If you say so but, there's no need to worry about me," he continued with a broad grin. "I am more than capable of handling Morgana and will have a great deal of fun in the process, I imagine."

"Far too much information, Merlin," Arthur replied with a wince.

~o~0~o~

It was the Eve of the Day of the Dragons and the five young heirs stood in a circle in the clearing of the village. Merlin held Arthur's hand in his left and Morgana's in his right with Gwaine next to her and Gwen in-between the other two young men.

Iseldir came forward and spoke in a loud, clear voice, quoting the full prophecy that Merlin had only recently discovered.

"_The Once and Future King, born of the dragon, will unite the five kingdoms of Albion and welcome the ancient arts. The three Kings and two Queens, born on the same day, will cement the alliance that began during their childhood. They will be named Courage, Strength, Magic, Knowledge and Wisdom and the earth itself will tremble at their birth and none will have the power to oppose them. For the five carry the souls of dragons and all will hear their call."_

Then Merlin sensed him. Kilgharrah, flying in quickly from the North. As he reached the group he flapped his wings to keep him hovering over the five as they held hands, and the young warlock knew that he wasn't the only one to sense the strange warmth at that moment. Knew it wasn't just his magic responding to the dragon but something far deeper that all of them felt, all of them shared, as if, for one amazing moment, they were a single entity. The six dragons re-united at long last.

"_Now, Merlin." _Kilgharrah's voice entered his head. _ "It is midnight. It is time." _And, with that command, Merlin took the pack of his back and opened it to reveal a pale, strange shaped egg, it's tip highly elongated. He lifted it reverently in both hands and placed it in the centre of the small circle before stepping back and resuming his place.

"_What's happening?"_ Morgana's voice entered his head telepathically and he smiled, pleased at how much more easily she could communicate with him this evening. Perhaps not surprising, considering.

"_Patience,"_ he replied and couldn't help but grin at the annoyance he felt from her at the request.

"But all is not lost, for the dragon line does not end with Kilgharrah," Iseldir announced. "Merlin, as the last Dragonlord, the honour falls to you."

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on finding the correct name. "Aithusa," he intoned, and there in the middle of the circle, the egg cracked and a small white head emerged from the shell, blinking as she looked around at the large audience.

"She's beautiful," Morgana murmured next to him and Merlin looked at his other friends to see all had their mouths open in awe. His vision started to become a little blurred then, tears of joy now gathering in his eyes at the wonderful sight.

"The Day of the Dragons," he pronounced. "Literally."

"And you all made it possible," Iseldir continued. "The five friends prophesied to bring peace to Albion. All Born of the Dragon."

**The End**

.


End file.
